Qui veut épouser un Serpentard ?
by Lyla0i
Summary: Depuis la fin de la guerre Dumbledore s'ennui. Il décide de passer le temps en pariant avec ses élèves. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Drago, Théodore et Blaise ainsi que d'autres élèves de Poudlard vont être forcés de participer à un jeu imaginé par le directeur, censé leur permettre de trouver l'amour. SLASHS explicites de prévus. HP/DM, RW/BZ, HG/TN ainsi qu'un nouveau couple surprise !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Me voici de retour avec une nouvelle fic sur mes petits couples chouchou.**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je n'ai pas encore finie de l'écrire donc si vous voulez me faire des propositions quant à la suite ce sera avec plaisir que j'en prendrais compte. J'espère avoir le plaisir de lire vos reviews. Se sont elles qui me donnent envie de continuer à écrire et à publier.**

**Je pense publier sur le rythme un chapitre par semaine (publié généralement le weekend).**

**Je vous rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.**

**Pour ceux qui me liraient pour la première fois : j'écris des fics avec des relations homosexuelles et hétérosexuelles, avec des slashs expilicites alors homophobes et âmes sensibles abstenez-vous !**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

**Qui veut épouser un Serpentard ?**

_**Chapitre 1 : Le gage**_

Depuis la fin de la guerre Dumbledore s'ennuyait. Il avait commencé par acheter une télévision et regarder tout ce qui passait pour tromper l'ennui. Il avait développé une passion pour la téléréalité et principalement pour celles visant à trouver le grand amour. Mais cela ne lui avait pas suffit, il s'ennuyait toujours. Il avait alors décidé de se divertir avec ses élèves et professeurs en pariant avec eux ! Depuis le début de l'année il troquait les retenues des élèves de dernière année et de sixième année contre des paris. Si les élèves perdaient ils avaient la retenue et un gage, s'ils gagnaient la retenue était levée. Les élèves n'avaient acceptés de se livrer à ce petit jeu que lorsque la retenue était importante, ils savaient que Dumbledore pouvait avoir des idées vraiment tordues. Malgré leurs réticences quelques élèves avaient tenu le pari et l'avaient perdu. Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott s'étaient vu collés pendant deux mois suite à une bagarre qu'ils avaient provoqué pendant un cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Le professeur Lupin qui était revenu à ce poste après la guerre, avait gagné la confiance des parents d'élèves par ses actes durant la grande bataille. Les trois Serpentards, qui avaient déclenchés les hostilités, avaient notamment envoyés plusieurs élèves à l'infirmerie dont Hermione Granger. Le directeur leur avait donc proposé un pari. Si les trois jeunes hommes ne perdaient pas de points et ne créaient aucun trouble pendant deux mois, leur retenue serait annulée. Malheureusement pour eux, deux semaines après la sortie d'Hermione de l'infirmerie, la jeune femme accompagnée d'Harry Potter et Ron Weasley avaient voulu se venger, Dumbledore était passé dans le couloire à ce moment-là et les Serpentards avaient perdu leur pari. Les Gryffondors furent à leur tour en retenue pendant deux mois et firent le même pari que les verts et argents. Ils avaient cependant tenu plus longtemps. Une semaine avant la fin du pari Drago avait appris pour le pari du directeur avec le trio rouge et or et avait fait en sorte qu'ils perdent leur pari.

Dumbledore réfléchissait maintenant au gage à proposer à ces six élèves. La télévision tournait en fond et l'attention du directeur fut attirée par une bande annonce. C'est alors qu'une idée lui est venue, une idée qui lui permettrait de réconcilier les princes de Gryffondor et Serpentard en plus de distribuer les gages qu'il avait gagné. Il fallait juste qu'il contacte quelques personnes qui avaient des dettes envers lui…

0o0o0

Un mois plus tard, le professeur Dumbledore attendait l'arrivée de ses « invités » dans son bureau. Les premiers arrivés furent Drago et sa maman Narcissa.

\- Drago, Narcissa, si vous êtes ici, ce n'est pas de votre choix mais du mien. Il vous faudra quand même vous plier à ce petit jeu et j'espère que vous vous y laisserez prendre. Ainsi, Drago, j'espère que vous trouverez l'amour. Bien sur épaulé par votre maman qui aura son mot à dire sur vos prétendants, c'est bien ça… ?

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite, il était en train d'enrager après Dumbledore qui avait eu cette idée stupide, après sa mère qui avait accepté et après lui-même qui avait choisit de faire ce pari idiot. Trouver l'amour dans un jeu débile organisé par le vieux fou, non mais franchement ! Il réagit quand sa mère le poussa un peu du coude.

\- Euh… pardon ? Vous disiez ?

\- Plutôt prétendants ou prétendantes ?

\- Prétendants.

\- Très bien veuillez me suivre, vous allez vous rendre dans une pièce du château qui sera plongée dans le noir. Vous allez y rencontrer dix jeunes hommes. Vous pourrez leur poser toutes les questions que vous voulez à part sur leur physique. Je vous demande aussi de ne pas chercher à savoir si vous les connaissez ou pas, leur dit-il en les conduisant à travers les couloirs, dans un premier temps vous n'échangerez donc pas vos prénoms.

Ils arrivèrent dans une aile du château où aucun des deux Malefoy n'était jamais allés. Les couloirs étaient sombres, la décoration était minimaliste mais l'ensemble n'était pas apeurant et restait assez chaleureux. Ils entrèrent dans une première salle où ils durent déposer leur baguette, il y faisait très sombre, il était presque impossible de voir quoi que se soit. Puis, ils entrèrent dans une pièce complètement noire. Dumbledore qui s'était lancé un sort de vision nocturne, les mena jusqu'à un canapé et leur annonça que le premier prétendant n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Puis il reparti.

\- Drago, ce serait bien que nous jouions le jeu complètement, comme nous n'avons pas le choix d'y participer. Donc, tombons les masques et soyons nous-mêmes, tant qu'à faire… dit Narcissa.

\- Si ça peut te faire plaisir. Répondit Drago de plus en plus de mauvaise humeur.

Ils entendirent une porte claquer et quelqu'un s'asseoir en face d'eux puis des pas repartir. Ils comprirent que Dumbledore venait d'amener le premier participant. Mrs Malefoy se chargea de faire la conversation avec le jeune homme, son fils ayant décidé d'être complètement naturel et donc de partager avec tout le monde sa mauvaise humeur. Cette mauvaise humeur se dissipa à mesure qu'il rencontrait les participants et il finit par se prendre au jeu et à s'intéresser aux prétendants tout en laissant sa mère poser les questions.

0o0o0

Blaise et sa mère attendaient dans le bureau du directeur que celui-ci ne revienne. Mrs Zabini était tendue comme pas permis et son fils, à l'inverse, était très détendu. Le Don Juan de l'école voyait ça comme une nouvelle expérience à vivre alors que sa mère saisissait enfin une occasion de le marier. L'unique héritier d'une famille aussi riche que celle des Zabini se devait de trouver un bon parti assez rapidement et d'avoir lui aussi des héritiers. Sidonie Zabini était en train de sermonner son fils sur l'importance qu'il reprenne sa vie sentimentale en main lorsque le professeur Dumbledore entra dans son bureau.

\- Bonjour, bonjour ! Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ainsi je vous demanderai de vous plier à ce petit jeu et j'espère que vous vous y laisserez prendre. Dans ce jeu, Blaise, vous pourrez y trouver l'amour, épaulé par votre maman qui aura aussi son mot à dire. Dites-moi...

\- Moi ! Répondit automatiquement le jeune homme.

\- Pardon ? demanda le directeur qui n'avait pas suivi le jeu de mot.

\- Désolé, c'est une mauvaise blague professeur. Vous m'avez dit de « dites-moi » alors j'ai dit « moi ».

\- Mmmmh, Dumbledore était un peu vexé de ne pas avoir compris se jeu de mot tout de suite et reprit donc sa phrase là où il l'avait arrêtée. Vous n'avez pas de préférence entre prétendant et prétendante, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, aucune, répondit Blaise très sereinement alors que sa mère se mettait à hurler.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça aucune préférence ? Bien sûr que si ! Tu préfères les filles et tu épouseras une jeune femme qui pourra te faire de beaux enfants !

\- Cette aventure risque d'être complexe, il faudra vous mettre d'accord. Veuillez baisser d'un ton s'il vous plait et me suivre, vous allez vous rendre dans une pièce du château qui sera complètement noire. Vous allez y rencontrer dix jeunes hommes et jeunes femmes. Vous pourrez leur poser toutes les questions que vous voulez à part sur leur physique. Je vous prierais aussi de ne pas chercher à savoir si vous les connaissez ou pas, leur dit-il en les conduisant à travers les couloirs, dans un premier temps vous n'échangerez donc pas vos prénoms.

Tout comme les Malefoy, Albus les installa dans une chambre noire et fit arriver une première prétendante. Le jeune homme posa très peu de questions laissant sa mère le faire puisqu'elle voulait rencontrer la belle-fille idéale. Mais il notait bien dans sa tête si les voix qu'il entendait le transportaient ou pas. Il espérait les retrouver plus tard sans sa mère pour parler de choses plus personnelles dont l'évocation lui déplairait fortement.

0o0o0

Dans le couloir, en bas des escaliers qui menaient au bureau de Dumbledore, Théodore et sa mère se disputaient.

\- Je n'irai pas mère. Je refuse catégoriquement d'y aller ! Disait-il d'un air boudeur comme un petit garçon.

\- Et pourquoi donc ne veux-tu pas y aller ?

\- Parce que je suis déjà amoureux de quelqu'un !

\- Cette jeune femme n'est pas bien pour toi ! s'exaspéra Eléanore qui savait de qui parlait son fils. Vous n'êtes pas ensemble ?

\- Non, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix triste, toujours avec des mimiques de petit garçon.

\- Bon alors tu ne lui dois rien, cette retenue te permettra peut être de rencontrer quelqu'un de bien et d'oublier cette fille ! De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix ! Dumbledore ne te le laisse pas et moi non plus ! Maintenant arrête ton numéro et on y va !

Théodore suivit sa mère dans les escaliers en boudant et en traînant les pieds. Il ne leva pas les yeux vers le directeur lorsque celui-ci les accueilli dans son bureau et se contenta d'hocher la tête quand ce dernier voulu la confirmation qu'il préférait les femmes. Ensuite il suivit les deux adultes dans les couloirs sans faire attention à l'endroit où ils allaient, il ne s'inquiéta pas d'être dans une salle noire et n'écouta pas les recommandations de sa mère. Il n'écouta pas non plus les prétendantes qui arrivaient, il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Seule une voix le fit réagir, celle de la dernière prétendante. Elle lui rappelait celle de l'élue de son cœur. Mais une voix dans sa tête lui fit penser que ce n'était pas possible, qu'elle n'avait aucune raison d'être là et que jamais Dumby n'aurait fait ça… Au bout de quelques phrases il se désintéressa à nouveau de la prétendante et continua de bouder.

0o0o0

Harry, Ron et Hermione se trouvaient dans une pièce avec une trentaine d'autres élèves. Dumbledore arriva pour leur faire un petit discours.

\- Mes chers élèves, vous êtes ici pour réaliser le gage que chacun d'entre vous me doit. Vous allez rencontrer des jeunes hommes et leur maman. L'objectif est que vous rencontriez l'amour ensemble. Dans un premier temps vous allez faire connaissance dans le noir, vous n'avez pas le droit de leur poser des questions sur leur physique ni sur leur identité. Vous n'avez pas le droit non plus de révéler ces informations sur vous. Jouez ce jeu à fond s'il vous plait et laissez-vous vous y prendre. Vous avez été répartis en trois groupes, s'il vous plait, ceux qui sont dans le premier groupe vont s'installer devant la porte qui est derrière moi. Le deuxième groupe devant la porte derrière le professeur Lupin et le troisième groupe devant la porte derrière le professeur Rogue. Je reviendrais après vos entretiens pour vous expliquer la suite des évènements.

Les élèves échangèrent des regards surpris, surpris par le discours du directeur mais aussi par la présence des deux autres professeurs qu'ils n'avaient pas vu arriver. Ils se dépêchèrent de former les groupes demandés devant l'air plus qu'agacé de leur professeur de potions. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient dans trois groupes différents. Le premier n'était entouré que de jeunes hommes, la troisième que de jeunes femmes et le second des deux. Tous trois regardèrent les autres élèves de leur groupe. Que des sixièmes et septièmes années, qu'ils ne connaissaient pas forcément. Aucun d'eux n'était de leurs amis.

**Et voilà pour le premier chapitre !**

**Alors que pensez-vous de cette mise en bouche ? Quels sont vos pronostics sur le comportement ne nos chouchou dans les prochains chapitres ?**

**A la semaine prochaine**


	2. Entretiens en tête à tête dans le noir

_**Bonjour, bonjour !**_

_**Merci à tous pour ce superbe accueil qui m'a fait très très plaisir.**_

_**J'ai répondu aux reviews par messages sauf pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte.**_

_**Zia : Merci beaucoup pour ta review !**_

_**OretArgent : Bonjour ! merci pour ta review ! S'il n'y a pas eu de conversations entre les Serpentards et leurs prétendants dans le chapitre précédent c'est que se sont principalement les mamans qui se sont exprimés, les fils n'ont pas ouvert la bouche. Pour les POV ça dépend de mon inspiration, mais je pense qu'on verra tous les Serpentards dans chaque chapitre ou presque car les personnages vont être séparés dans quelques chapitres.**_

_**Merci à tous les lecteurs, à tous ceux qui ont ajoutés cette fic à leurs favoris et à tous ceux qui ont mis une alerte dessus.**_

_**Un grand merci à fan-de-drarry qui corrige cette fic !**_

**Je pense publier sur le rythme un chapitre par semaine (publié généralement le weekend).**

**Je vous rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.**

**Pour ceux qui me liraient pour la première fois : j'écris des fics avec des relations homosexuelles et hétérosexuelles, avec des slashs expilicites alors homophobes et âmes sensibles abstenez-vous !**

**Bonne lecture**

_**Chapitre 2 : Entretiens en tête à tête dans le noir**_

Après une première rencontre dans le noir où les mères avaient parlé davantage que leur fils, tous les prétendants et prétendantes se demandaient qui ils avaient bien pu rencontrer. Les jeunes hommes ayant très peu parlé, aucun des autres élèves n'avaient reconnu leurs voix. Harry, Ron et Hermione ne les avaient même pas entendus dailleur. Dumbledore revint les voir alors qu'ils se racontaient leur entretien.

-Mes chers élèves, commença-t-il, les yeux malicieux. Les jeunes hommes et leur mère ont fait leur choix, je vous demande de tous vous mettre en ligne dans l'ordre où vous les avez rencontrés. Vous allez tous entrer dans vos salles afin de connaître leur choix.

0o0o0

Mrs Malefoy essayait d'intéresser son fils au choix des prétendants, mais ce n'était pas évident. Celui-ci n'en avait rien à faire… ou presque.

-Le premier ne m'a pas beaucoup plu, disait-elle, le troisième non plus.

-Et bien élimine-les ! Grogna Drago qui n'aimait pas que sa mère ait tous les pouvoirs pour ces éliminations et lui non.

-Je n'aimais pas trop le septième non plus…

-Ah non, celui-là tu le gardes, cria-t-il presque en se souvenant de la voix du jeune homme. Rien qu'avec quelques mots ce jeune homme l'avait fait frissonner et lui avait donné des papillons dans le ventre.

-Très bien, se résigna Narcissa trop heureuse que son fils donne enfin son avis pour lui retirer ce prétendant même s'il ne lui disait rien qui vaille. On éliminera donc le premier et le troisième.

Très peu de temps après avoir pris leur décision, ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir, les pas des prétendants s'approcher mais ils ne pouvaient toujours pas les voir. Drago soupira, il aurait aimé mettre un visage sur cette voix qui lui avait fait autant d'effet. Sa mère annonça aux deux éliminés leur sort, ils sortirent rapidement de la pièce. Dumbledore annonça à tous ceux qui restaient ainsi qu'à Drago et sa mère la suite des évènements.

-Les prétendants restant vous allez rencontrer en tête à tête le jeune homme ici présent sans sa mère. Suite à ces entretiens, il décidera d'éliminer deux d'entre vous. Sa mère pourra le conseiller mais c'est lui qui prendra la décision finale. Les prétendants passeront dans le même ordre que précédemment.

Tous les candidats sauf le numéro deux sortirent par là où ils étaient entrés. Mrs Malefoy sortit par l'autre coté de la pièce. L'entretien commença.

0o0o0

Curieusement, Hermione se sentie soulagée de ne pas avoir été éliminée. Le jeune homme en face d'elle l'intriguait. Elle n'aimait pas ne pas savoir de qui il s'agissait et elle savait que si elle était éliminée, elle ne le saurait peut être jamais. Elle faisait partie des dernières à l'avoir rencontré et attendait donc son tête à tête avec impatience. Ron et Harry étaient aussi dans leur ligne à attendre leur rendez-vous quand elle pénétra dans la salle noire.

-Bonsoir, dit-elle en entrant.

-Bonsoir, lui répondit une voix plutôt froide même si un soupçon de curiosité se lançait entendre.

-Tu ne semble pas heureux de faire ce jeu… supposa la jeune femme.

-Non, effectivement, je ne crois pas que je pourrais rencontrer l'amour par ce biais, et toi ? Tu semble… plutôt investie.

-J'aimerais savoir qui tu es, je n'aime pas trop les énigmes irrésolues. Pourquoi tu ne pense pas rencontrer l'amour comme ça ?

-Le physique compte pour moi, j'ai une bonne idée de la fille que je veux, alors sans te voir, difficile de savoir si tu corresponds…

-On n'a pas le droit de parler de nos physiques mais rien n'interdit de nous toucher pour nous découvrir.

-Quelle audace ! Répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire dans la voix, cependant il se leva et se rapprocha d'Hermione qui elle aussi se leva. La jeune femme souriait, surprise de sa propre audace.

-Je vais commencer par ton visage, chuchota le jeune homme.

Hermione frissonna en sentant le souffle chaud sur son visage et deux mains se poser sur ses joues. Le pouce droit redessina les lèvres puis avec celui de l'autre main, ils suivirent l'ossature de la mâchoire jusqu'aux oreilles qu'ils embêtèrent un petit peu. Ils redescendirent ensuite sur les pommettes, remontèrent l'arrête du nez et suivirent les sourcils. Puis les deux mains allèrent se perdre dans les cheveux indisciplinés de la jeune femme qui commençait à avoir chaud.

-Est-ce que je peux découvrir le reste de ton corps ? demanda-t-il toujours en chuchotant. Il sentit la tête d'Hermione faire un signe positif et fit descendre ses mains dans le cou de la jeune femme puis sur ses épaules et le long de ses bras jusqu'au bout de ses doigts, les gardant un peu dans ses mains. Puis, il posa ses mains sur la taille de sa prétendante avant de les faire glisser dans son dos.

-Alors, tu aimes ? demanda-t-elle, frissonnante sous les caresses qui lui faisaient bien plus d'effet qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre.

-Oui, souffla-t-il, a ton tour.

Il prit une des mains d'Hermione et la mis sur sa joue avant de replacer la sienne sur la taille de sa prétendante. A son tour, la jeune femme redessina le visage de son vis-à-vis. Elle apprécia les lèvres bien formées, la pilosité qu'elle devinait rasée sur le menton et les joues puis les cheveux courts. Elle redescendit ses mains le long du cou et du torse du jeune homme. Elle aima ce qu'elle y senti, les pectoraux bien musclés mais pas trop et des abdominaux qui se laissaient deviner à travers le t-shirt. Ses doigts allèrent jouer avec l'élastique du jean avant de passer dans le dos du jeune homme. Une voix retentie, leur annonçant que le temps du rendez-vous était écoulé. Hermione allait partir à contrecœur mais le jeune homme la retint pour l'embrasser sur la joue et lui glisser un « je suis pressé de découvrir ton identité ». Puis il la lâcha et elle sortie, elle était toute chose. Quand elle revint dans la salle des prétendants, elle vit que celle-ci avait été aménagée pour le repas et qu'un buffet, ainsi qu'une multitude de petites tables avaient été disposées. Elle chercha ses amis mais ne les trouva pas, ceux-ci étaient certainement à leurs entretiens, elle alla se chercher un plateau repas et s'assit à une des tables, observant les professeurs Lupin et Rogue manger à une table contre le mur, leur permettant d'avoir une vue sur l'ensemble de la salle.

0o0o0

Ron entra dans la salle noir sans en avoir vraiment envie, il n'avait pas la curiosité d'Hermione et se fichait de qui pouvait être le jeune homme mystère avec qui il devait avoir son rendez-vous. Il avait remarqué que les deux éliminés étaient des garçons, et il n'aurait pas été déçu d'en faire parti. A peine arrivé il fut invité par le jeune homme à venir s'assoir à ses côtés sur un canapé. La voix chaude chuchotant à ses oreilles lui donna la chaire de poule et lui donna encore plus envie d'être ailleurs, il ne voulait pas tomber amoureux d'un inconnu, surtout pas…

-Détends-toi, chuchotait la voix, alors dis-moi as-tu eu beaucoup de relations amoureuses ou sexuelles ?

-Euh non, aucune sexuelles et juste deux amoureuses. Dit-il sur la défensive, effectivement il était sorti avec Lavande en sixième année puis avec Hermione durant la guerre mais ils s'étaient tous deux rendus comptes qu'ils avaient d'avantage de sentiments amicaux qu'amoureux et avaient arrêtés leur relation avant de la consommer. Depuis il s'était rendu compte qu'il était bi et qu'il regardait autant les hommes que les femmes.

-Es-tu gay ? continua la voix.

-Non, bi.

-Ah oui, moi aussi ! s'exclama la voix en posant une main sur la cuisse de Ron. Celui-ci senti tout son corps réagir et se dépêcha de virer la main.

-Non mais tu me prends pour qui ? s'écria-t-il, outré. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis bi que tu peux me tripoter comme tu veux. Et si c'est un plan cul que tu veux, oublies-moi tout de suite. J'ai bien vu que ta mère n'avait éliminé que des garçons ! Laisse-moi deviner, elle veut une belle-fille qui lui fera de beaux petits-enfants ! Alors pourquoi me séduire, si tu sais qu'on ne finira pas ensemble ?

Ron était étonné mais aussi soulagé d'avoir dit tout ça, au moins le jeune homme en face de lui savait ce qu'il pensait et peut-être qu'il serait libéré dès la fin de cette étape. Il y eu un long silence avant que la voix ne reprenne.

-Sauf que ce n'est pas l'avenir de ma mère, mais le mien…

A ce moment-là, la voix annonçant la fin du temps retentit et Ron s'empressa de quitter la pièce.

0o0o0

Harry entra dans la pièce sans trop savoir à quoi s'attendre. Il se savait gay depuis la fin de la guerre, depuis qu'il avait suffisamment de temps pour se masturber. A chaque fois il imaginait des garçons. Mais il n'avait jamais eut de petits copains, les garçons s'intéressant toujours plus à sa renommée qu'à lui.

-Bonsoir, lui dit une voix qu'il connaissait mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à reconnaitre.

-Bonsoir, répondit-il chaleureusement. Il alla s'assoir sur le siège où il était lors de l'étape précédente.

Il y eu ensuite un long silence qu'il brisa au bout de quelques temps.

-Peux-tu me dire ce que tu recherche chez un garçon, dans une relation ? demanda-t-il hésitant.

-Je cherche quelqu'un qui voudra de moi pour qui je suis réellement et non pour qui je parais être. Et sans juger qui j'ai pu être auparavant car la guerre m'a beaucoup changé, confessa le jeune homme. Et toi ? finit-il par ajouter après qu'il y ait de nouveau eu un silence.

-Comme toi. Les gens viennent me voir pour la personne que tout le monde voit et non pour celle que je suis vraiment. Je n'ai encore jamais trouvé quelqu'un qui s'intéresse réellement à moi.

-Et bien, cela nous fait déjà un point en commun. Dit la voix avec un sourire perceptible. Mais ma confiance est dure à acquérir, crois-tu que tu pourrais la mériter ?

-Je n'ai jamais trahi personne, répondit Harry sans réfléchir. Si il y avait bien une chose de vraie dans ce qu'on disait sur lui, c'était celle-là, il avait toujours été fidèle à ses amis et à ses alliés. Peux-tu dire la même chose ?

-Non, lâcha la voix après un instant d'hésitation, j'ai déjà trahi des gens qui avaient confiance en moi. Mais j'avais de bonnes raisons de le faire…

-Il y a de bonnes raisons de trahir quelqu'un ? demanda Harry stupéfait.

-Oui, quand on se rend compte que les choix faits par le passé n'étaient pas les bons.

-Si on devait continuer cette aventure ensemble, demanda le Survivant, qu'est-ce qui me prouvera que tu ne me trahiras pas ?

Un lourd silence suivi cette phrase. La voix annonçant la fin de l'entretien se fit entendre mais Harry ne bougea pas, il voulait une réponse, le comprenant, l'autre jeune homme finit par répondre.

-Rien, il n'y aurait aucune preuve, mais il te faudrait faire avec.

Harry sorti sur ses paroles.

0o0o0

De leur table, les deux professeurs regardaient Harry rejoindre ses amis et tous les trois, comme le reste des élèves faire des pronostics sur les trois jeunes hommes qu'ils venaient de rencontrer. Ils se racontaient leur rendez-vous.

-Il y a des jours où Albus m'inquiète, lâcha Remus alors qu'il n'avait pas échangé un seul mot de la journée avec Severus. Celui-ci fut d'abord surpris de cette brusque et inattendue prise de parole, tellement surpris que sa fourchette s'arrêta entre l'assiette et sa bouche. Celle-ci resta ouverte une micro seconde, puis il se reprit et très curieusement il esquissa un sourire.

-Personnellement je compte les jours où il ne m'inquiète pas, c'est plus simple. Répondit-il avec sa froideur habituelle. Le décalage entre sa phrase et son ton fit rire Remus, d'un rire franc et honnête.

-Et cette nouvelle idée, qu'en penses-tu ? continua le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

-Je sens que ça va être dégoulinant de niaiseries, la voix de Rogue était dédaigneuse et blasée mais il avait un petit sourire en coin…

**Voilà pour ce chapitre, alors vous a-t-il plu ?**

**Que pensez-vous des entretiens de nos Gryffondors?**

**A bientôt**


	3. Identification et refléxions

_**Bonjour, bonjour !**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que la rentrée s'est bien passée pour ceux qui reprenaient après les vacances d'été.**_

_**J'ai répondu aux reviews par messages sauf pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte.**_

**_RosesNo : Merci pour ta review, tu vas pouvoir découvrir les réactions des deux parties dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira tout autant que les autres._**

_**Merci à tous les lecteurs, à tous ceux qui ont ajoutés cette fic à leurs favoris et à tous ceux qui ont mis une alerte dessus.**_

_**Un grand merci à fan-de-drarry qui corrige cette fic !**_

**Je pense publier sur le rythme un chapitre par semaine (publié généralement le weekend).**

**Je vous rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.**

**Pour ceux qui me liraient pour la première fois : j'écris des fics avec des relations homosexuelles et hétérosexuelles, avec des slashs expilicites alors homophobes et âmes sensibles abstenez-vous !**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 3 : Identification et réflexions**

Les candidats et leur mère débattaient sur les prétendants à éliminer. Le plus gros désaccord était entre les Zabini. Sur les 8 prétendants et prétendantes parmi lesquels ils devaient faire un choix, 6 étaient des jeunes femmes. Sidonie voulait ne garder que les jeunes femmes alors que Blaise voulait garder les deux garçons. Après de très longues minutes de débat ils arrivèrent à se mettre d'accord pour garder un des deux jeunes hommes. Mrs Zabini sorti alors de la pièce laissant son fils annoncer les résultats. Il reçu les prétendants comme précédemment dans le noir, et donna les résultats. La même chose se déroula dans les deux autres salles. Une fois les annonces faites, les fils et leurs mères furent installés dans de beaux appartements, ayant chacun une chambre et un petit salon. Un dortoir fut aménagé pour les 18 prétendants restant, dans la même salle où ils avaient mangé. Les tables et le buffet avaient disparut. Une heure après l'annonce des éliminations une voix demanda aux trois Serpentard de retourner dans la pièce noire pour découvrir les prétendants qu'ils avaient sélectionnés. Ils auraient ensuite la nuit pour réfléchir à l'élimination d'un prétendant supplémentaire. Ils ne devraient faire aucun commentaire sur la personne qu'ils verraient en face d'eux et seront à leur tour mis en pleine lumière pour que le ou la prétendent(e) puisse aussi choisir de continuer l'aventure.

Blaise se rendit immédiatement dans la pièce noire et se positionna sur une croix fluorescente qui s'éteignit quand il marcha dessus. En face de lui, une lumière apparût et éclaira une jeune femme brune, de taille moyenne, la peau un peu bronzée, des yeux verts et un beau sourire. Le jeune homme la trouva jolie mais sans plus. La lumière s'éteignit pour se rallumer sur le jeune noir. Il sourit de toutes ses dents et entendit la jeune femme glousser. Il soupira intérieurement tout se disant que cette jeune femme pourrait être intéressante pour qu'il s'amuse, mais pas pour quelque chose de sérieux. La seconde jeune femme était à l'opposé de la première, blonde, grande et élancée, des yeux noirs, la peau blanche et surtout elle semblait très superficielle. Malgré sa beauté, elle ne plut pas à Blaise. La troisième, une jolie métisse très pulpeuse retint l'attention du jeune homme. La quatrième, une autre métisse était aussi très jolie. Athlétique, assez grande, on sentait un grand charisme chez elle. La dernière jeune femme à se présenter avait un look atypique, entre le gothique et le médiéval, qui lui allait très bien et mettait en valeur ses rondeurs. Ses cheveux allaient du violet aux racines au rose aux pointes. La personne suivante était le seul jeune homme encore dans l'aventure. Avec surprise Blaise vit la lumière éclairer Ronald Weasley. Il resta dubitatif et retourna retrouver sa mère.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-elle en espérant que son fils voudrait se séparer du dernier jeune homme.

\- Je vais éliminer la première prétendante, lui répondit Blaise.

\- Ah… le jeune homme t'a plu ? continua-t-elle déçue.

\- Oui… en tous cas, il m'a intrigué, j'ai envie de le connaître d'avantage. Allez, bonne nuit maman ! Dit-il en s'enfuyant dans sa chambre pour éviter d'entendre le sermon de sa mère sur la jeune fille à marier.

0o0o0

Drago se rendit dans la pièce noire et s'arrêta sur la croix fluorescente qui s'éteignit quand il eut marché dessus. En face de lui, un spot de lumière éclaira un jeune homme brun aux yeux marron avec un sourire charmeur. Il était plutôt petit et mince. Drago ne se serait pas retourné sur lui s'il l'avait croisé dans le château mais il reconnu que le jeune homme était assez mignon. Se fut ensuite son tour de se mettre dans la lumière. Le second jeune homme était blond avec les yeux bleus, très grand, très carré et semblait très musclé. Son gabarit faisait très certainement le double de celui de Drago. Le troisième était châtain, avec des yeux marron, il avait un physique banal. Le quatrième était brun, les yeux noirs avec un sérieux surpoids qui fit faire une moue dédaigneuse au Serpentard. Le cinquième, était un black avec de beaux yeux noisette et une forte musculature. Le sixième était Harry Potter. Drago fut ahuri de ne pas l'avoir reconnu durant les entretiens et le fut encore plus se rappelant de leur entretien en tête à tête qu'il avait réellement apprécié. Il retourna dans ses appartements prit dans ses réflexions, et se dirigea vers sa chambre sans se rendre compte que sa mère l'attendait dans le salon pour en savoir plus.

-Drago, l'appela-t-elle en voyant que son fils ne l'avait pas vu, alors racontes-moi !

-Je, euh, je, euh… Bégaya le jeune homme en sortant de ses pensées et en ayant du mal à revenir à la réalité.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Une mauvaise nouvelle ? S'inquiéta Narcissa, peu habituée à voir son fils comme ça.

-Le jeune que j'avais trouvé intéressant, tu sais ? Commença-t-il ne sachant pas trop comment expliquer son trouble à sa mère.

-Oui, et bien ? Il n'est pas beau ? Apeurée que son fils n'ait été déçu et qu'il mette à nouveau de la mauvaise volonté à participer à cette aventure.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est que…

-Il y a quelque chose chez lui qui t'a repoussé ? l'interrompit-elle.

-Mère, laisse-moi parler ! S'agaça-t-il, n'aimant pas qu'on lui coupe la parole. C'est Harry Potter ! Narcissa Malefoy le regarda, trop ahurie pour répondre, alors il continua comme si tout d'un coup toutes ses pensées avaient trouvé la porte de sortie. C'est le mec le plus sexy et le plus célèbre de Poudlard ! Mais c'est aussi le mec avec qui je me bats depuis mon entrée à l'école, on s'est toujours détesté. On est officiellement les princes des deux maisons ennemis, ennemis depuis qu'on se connait… comment ? Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Comment pourrait-on s'entendre ? Comment pourrait-on passer au dessus de tant d'années d'inimitié ?

-Stop ! Drago, calmes-toi ! Finit par le couper sa mère, le jeune homme commençait limite à paniquer.

-Tu as réussi à discuter avec lui pendant votre entretien. Je comprends tes interrogations et je t'avoue que je me demande comment il pourrait s'intégrer à la famille… MAIS c'est à toi de décider si tu veux lui laisser une chance ou non. C'est le seul garçon qui te fait réagir depuis toujours que ce soit positivement ou négativement, le seul dont tu me parlais à la maison. Est-ce que parmi les autres prétendants il y en a un autre qui te plait ? Ou te déplait ?

Mrs Malefoy n'aimait pas l'intérêt de son fils pour le Survivant, mais il y a bien longtemps qu'elle savait le destin de son fils lié à celui du Gryffondor. Cependant si elle pouvait le pousser dans les bras d'un autre garçon, elle ferait tout pour. Drago pris son temps pour réfléchir et trouver une réponse.

\- Le quatrième ne m'a pas plu physiquement et notre entretien ne m'a pas marqué… Le cinquième était pas mal…

Narcissa acquiesça, on était loin du « mec le plus sexy » qu'il avait dit à propos de Potter, mais c'était un début. Elle termina la conversation d'un ton très maternel mais sans appel.

-Vas dormir Drago, la nuit porte conseil.

Le jeune homme alla dans sa chambre et se coucha mais il dormit très mal cette nuit-là. Son cerveau lui faisant imaginer les éliminations du lendemain.

0o0o0

Théodore alla se placer sur la croix avec une boule au ventre. Une seule jeune femme l'avait vraiment intrigué. Il vit les trois premières jeunes femmes sans vraiment y faire attention. Il les trouva jolies mais sans plus, rien chez elles ne l'enthousiasma particulièrement. Il ne put par contre s'empêcher de sourire quand la lumière se fit sur Hermione. Il réalisa que c'était la jeune femme qui lui avait proposé de la découvrir en la touchant. Il était aux anges. Il ne fit pas attention aux deux jeunes femmes se présentant après, son cerveau refusant de penser à autre chose qu'à Hermione. Il retourna dans ses appartements en étant toujours sur son petit nuage.

\- Théodore, tu vas bien ? demanda sa mère, étonnée de le voir comme ça alors qu'il n'avait manifesté aucun intérêt à rencontrer ses prétendantes.

\- Je suis amoureux ! Répondit-il avec un air niais.

\- Et de qui ? s'enquit-elle, redoutant la réponse.

\- D'Hermione…

\- Ah non ! Tempêta Eléanore, je croyais que nous nous étions mis d'accord pour que tu oublies cette fille ! Je veux que tu l'élimine !

\- Non, mère, c'est ma vie, et c'est avec elle que je veux la faire.

\- Je n'en veux pas ! Hurla-t-elle. Elle ne mettra pas les pieds chez moi !

\- C'est ce qu'on verra, bonne nuit mère, dit-il d'un ton ferme pour clore la discussion. Il fit claquer la porte de sa chambre en s'y enfermant.

0o0o0

Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient retrouvés dans un coin du dortoir pour discuter ensemble de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Aucun d'eux ne savait vraiment comment réagir. Ron voulait abandonner et profiter de l'occasion pour quitter ce jeu qu'il trouvait débile. Pour dire vrai, il avait surtout peur d'y perdre des plumes. Il trouvait le jeune noir très séduisant, grand, musclé mais pas trop, ses muscles étaient bien dessinés mais ne ressortaient pas comme ceux d'un bodybuilder… il préféra arrêter là ses pensées. Il voulait quitter ce jeu, il ne voulait surtout pas tomber dans les filets du black et se faire jeter ensuite comme une vieille chaussette. Hermione, elle voulait continuer. Son rendez-vous dans le noir avec Théodore l'avait plus qu'émoustillé et elle avait apprécié son regard et son sourire après qu'il l'eut découverte dans la pièce noire. En plus la jeune femme le trouvait vraiment séduisant quand il ne prenait pas ses aires de Serpentard supérieur. Elle voulait savoir si elle pourrait le séduire. Harry lui ne savait plus du tout où il en était. Il ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient fait pour avoir des conversations normales dans le noir alors qu'en pleine lumière ils ne pouvaient pas faire une phrase sans s'insulter. Le Survivant était un peu fatigué de ces disputes avec le Serpentard mais il ne voulait pas les arrêter si cela signifiait ne plus avoir aucun rapport avec le blondinet. Par contre, il ne pouvait dire s'il pouvait envisager plus avec lui, même s'il était gay, il n'avait jamais prêté attention au physique de son ennemi.

\- Je vais continuer ! Lâcha-t-il alors que Ron continuait de se plaindre de « l'idée débile de Dumbledore ».

\- Quoi ? Cria le rouquin, s'attirant ainsi un regard noir de son professeur de potion et des « shut » de ses amis.

\- Je vais continuer, je pense que si Dumbledore a organisé ça, c'est peut-être pour faire cesser nos disputes avec les serpy. Et puis, j'ai commencé à découvrir une nouvelle facette de Malefoy dans le noir, je voudrais en savoir plus.

\- Moi aussi je continue, ajouta Hermione, allez Ron, continue avec nous, que ce soit une nouvelle aventure qu'on puisse vivre ensemble !

\- Ok, ok. Capitula rapidement Ron en sachant que jamais il n'aurait le dernier mot face à Hermione, surtout si Harry était de son côté.

Ils continuèrent de discuter un peu entre eux mais allèrent rapidement se coucher sous les regards noirs de leur professeur de potion et amusés de celui de DCFM. Les deux professeurs avaient une petite chambre à l'écart des élèves mais leur permettant de les observer si nécessaire. Tous deux allaient devoir dormir dans le même lit car dans leur chambre il n'y avait qu'un lit deux places. Remus alla se coucher sereinement d'un côté du lit après s'être déshabillé, ne gardant que sa chemise et son boxer. Severus détourna rapidement les yeux quand il vit le loup-garou ôter ses vêtements et se mit à faire de même en lui tournant le dos. Une fois dans la même tenue que Remus, le maître des potions se mit lui aussi sous les draps, en continuant de tourner le dos à son collègue et en s'éloignant de lui le plus possible.

**Et voilà ! fin de ce chapitre ! Alors vous a-t-il plu ? **

**On va découvrir un peu plus le caractère des mamans dans le prochain chapitre et une petite surprise sur notre couple mystère**

**A vendredi prochain**


	4. Rendez-vous collectif

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir et ça me motive à continuer à écrire ! **

**Tifmousse : J'ai pas contextualisé pour la période de l'année, si ça te fais plaisir d'imaginer que c'est les vacances alors ne te prive pas ! ;) Merci de ta review !**

_**Merci à tous les lecteurs, à tous ceux qui ont ajoutés cette fic à leurs favoris et à tous ceux qui ont mis une alerte dessus.**_

_**Un grand merci à fan-de-drarry qui corrige cette fic !**_

**Je pense publier sur le rythme un chapitre par semaine (publié généralement le weekend). Hum... **Désolée pour ce retard, je travaillais hier et étais trop fatiguée vendredi et samedi soir pour poster, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop...****

**Je vous rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.**

**Pour ceux qui me liraient pour la première fois : j'écris des fics avec des relations homosexuelles et hétérosexuelles, avec des slashs expilicites alors homophobes et âmes sensibles abstenez-vous !**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 4 : Rendez-vous collectif.**

Lorsque Severus se réveilla, il sursauta en se rendant compte qu'il était très, très, mais alors très proche de Remus. Il était même collé contre lui, son bras encerclant la taille de l'ancien Gryffondor d'une manière très possessive. Il se dépêcha de le retirer et de se lever, tout en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller son collègue. Il alla rapidement prendre une douche afin de soulager un petit souci dans son boxer. Une fois propre et plus à l'aise dans ses vêtements il parti rejoindre le loup-garou au petit déjeuner, celui-ci s'était réveillé pendant qu'il se lavait. Il s'assit à ses côtés mais garda obstinément ses yeux tournés vers son assiette ou vers les élèves. Il réfléchissait à sa propre réaction lors de son réveil et se demandait si Remus s'en était rendu compte. Le professeur Lupin, lui n'avait rien remarqué. Il s'était réveillé avec deux sentiments contraires : une sensation d'avoir passé une très bonne nuit, qui lui avait apporté un grand bien-être, et une sensation de vide, de manque. En se levant il avait entendu le bruit de la douche, avait soufflé puis s'était rendu au petit déjeuner, il se doucherait plus tard. Quand Severus était arrivé, le loup-garou avait remarqué tout de suite son air bougon et renfermé qui voulait dire « le premier qui me parle ou me dérange je l'emplafonne », il préféra ne rien dire et observer les élèves qui se levaient.

0o0o0

Environ deux heures après le réveil de leurs professeurs, tous les élèves étaient prêts. Ils se rendirent à nouveau dans leur salle de rencontre avec les Serpentards qui, maintenant, n'était plus noire du tout. Au contraire, ils purent observer de petits salons dans des tons doux et chaleureux. Chaque Serpentard entra dans sa salle accompagné de sa mère pour donner leur choix. Les mamans n'avaient pas leur mot à dire pour ces éliminations mais elles pouvaient ainsi rencontrer et observer les prétendant(e)s de leur fils. Drago choisit d'éliminer le quatrième prétendant, le brun en surpoids, sans lui donner davantage de précisions sur son choix. Blaise élimina la première, la brune aux yeux verts qui avait gloussé en le découvrant, sous le regard désapprobateur de sa mère. Quant à Théodore, il prit le temps de regarder les jeunes femmes plus attentivement que la veille. Aucune ne lui plaisait particulièrement à part Hermione, il choisit donc d'éliminer celle qui était physiquement le plus proche d'Hermione, la première, une brune aux cheveux châtains et bouclés, ses yeux s'accrochèrent ensuite à ceux d'Hermione pour ne plus les lâcher. Une fois les éliminations faîtes, Dumbledore passa dans chacune des salles pour proposer aux prétendants et prétendantes qui le souhaitaient de se retirer maintenant. Ils n'en auraient plus l'opportunité après. Personne ne souhaita partir dans le groupe de Blaise, celui-ci eut un petit sourire supérieur en s'en rendant compte ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Ron. Dans le groupe de Théodore, une jeune fille, de Serdaigle, à qui le Serpentard ne prêta aucune attention décida de partir. Dans celui de Drago, deux jeunes hommes partirent, le premier, le châtain sur qui il ne se serait pas retourné et le second, le grand blond très bien bâti. Une fois ces jeunes gens partis, Dumbledore expliqua qu'ils allaient déjeuner tous ensemble et qu'à la fin de ce déjeuner les mères et leur fils pourraient choisir d'éliminer quelqu'un. Pour l'étape suivante, ils ne devaient pas avoir plus de trois prétendants chacun. Mais ces éliminations devaient se faire en accord entre la mère et le fils, ils allaient donc devoir s'entendre. Le directeur les informa que le repas allait être servit dans une heure, à midi, et qu'à 14h, les prétendants et prétendantes devraient rejoindre leur salle commune. Là, les mères et leurs fils auraient une heure pour se mettre d'accord.

0o0o0

Eleanore Nott décida de prendre les choses en main dès le départ du directeur, elle réunit alors toutes les jeunes filles afin de faire leur connaissance. Elle força ainsi Hermione à rompre le contact visuel qu'elle avait avec Théodore depuis l'annonce de l'éliminée. Les prétendantes aux côtés de la Gryffondore étaient une Poufsouffle, très blonde, aux yeux bleus avec des mensurations de mannequin, elle s'appelait Laura. Il y avait aussi une jolie noire, en sixième année à Gryffondore, répondant au nom d'Ondine. Et pour finir, Maya, une rouquine, très jolie, venant d'une famille de sang pure, en sixième année à Serpentard. Tous les six s'assirent dans le petit salon et se présentèrent. Mrs Nott expliqua qu'elle souhaitait pour son fils, une jeune femme qui puisse intégrer la famille sans y faire de tâches. Que celle-ci devait être légèrement soumise et à l'écoute de sa belle-mère. C'est elle qui allait tenir la maison et que pour ça elle ne pourrait pas travailler, et que sa vie sociale s'organiserait autour de son mari. Théodore roula dans yeux en entendant le discours de sa mère, ce n'était pas du tout sa vision du couple mais il n'arrivait pas à en placer une. Dès qu'il essayait de la contre dire elle lui coupait la parole. Par contre ses mimiques n'avaient pas échappé aux jeunes femmes qui avaient bien saisit le désaccord entre la mère et le fils. Quand sa mère eut fini son petit monologue, elle demanda à rencontrer chacune des prétendantes en tête à tête afin de mieux les connaître. Elle commença par Laura. Pendant que les deux femmes discutaient Théodore et les trois autres prétendantes rigolèrent sur le comportement et les idées de Mrs Nott. Le jeune homme avoua sans aucun détour qu'il ne pensait pas comme sa mère ce qui fit rire les jeunes femmes. Elles en profitèrent pour rire de lui et des mimiques qu'il avait fait en découvrant les attentes d'Eleanore.

Mrs Nott discuta plus d'une demie heure avec Laura, elle passa ensuite un petit quart d'heure avec Ondine et était encore en train de discuter avec Maya lorsque le repas fut servit. Durant le déjeuner les deux sangs purs continuèrent de parler ensemble, de tout, de rien, mais surtout de leur vision du monde. Même si l'une et l'autre n'avaient pas suivi le Lord, elles pensaient les personnes comme elles supérieur aux descendants de moldus. Hermione levait les yeux au ciel et entendant leur conversation et préférait de loin discuter avec Théodore et les deux autres prétendantes. La Gryffondore et le jeune homme rigolaient beaucoup tous les deux, sans pour autant exclure Laura et Ondine de leurs délires. On sentait une vraie complicité se créer entre les deux jeunes gens. Le repas passa et rapidement 14h arriva. Les prétendantes retournèrent à leur salle commune sans qu'Hermione n'ait échangé un seul mot avec la mère de Théo. Par contre elle ne quitta pas la salle sans avoir fait un petit sourire complice et séducteur au jeune homme qui sentit son cœur fondre.

-Théodore, il faut qu'on discute, on doit en éliminer une. Dit Mrs Nott d'un ton autoritaire, son fils alla s'asseoir à ses côtés en sachant que la conversation allait être très longue et fastidieuse.

-Très bien mère, répondit-il simplement.

-Qui veux-tu éliminer ? demanda sa mère, mais Théo savait que sa mère avait déjà son idée sur la question et que sa réponse n'allait pas lui plaire.

-Maya.

-Non, c'est hors de question ! s'emporta-t-elle.

-Tu me demande mon avis je te réponds ! répondit son fils sur le même ton, puis il baissa la voix, préférant ne pas trop chercher sa mère. Et toi, qui voudrais-tu éliminer ?

-Hermione.

-Non, je garde Hermione, assura le jeune homme d'un ton ferme.

-Je refuse qu'elle mette les pieds chez moi ! Son ton avait à nouveau commencé à monter. La discussion risquait d'être compliquée pour Théodore qui comptait tenir tête à sa mère pour garder la fille de ses rêves dans cette aventure.

0o0o0

Drago et sa mère n'avait pas besoin d'éliminer de prétendant étant donné qu'ils étaient déjà trois. Ils firent rapidement les présentations, le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux marron s'appelait Brent et était en sixième année à Poufsouffle le jeune noir aux yeux noisettes se prénommait William et était en septième année à Serdaigle. Mrs Malefoy leur expliqua donc qu'ils se serviraient de ce déjeuner pour faire connaissance et qu'elle comptait avoir un rendez-vous en tête à tête avec chacun d'entre eux. Malgré le regard curieux qu'elle posait sur Harry, elle souhaita commencer par Brent. Lorsque sa mère s'éloigna avec le jeune homme, un blanc s'installa entre Drago et ses deux prétendants restant. Le blondinet en profita pour les regarder plus attentivement. Il commença par Harry qui était en face de lui et qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Son regard parti de son visage, pour descendre ensuite. Il se rendit compte que son ennemi de toujours avait de magnifiques yeux verts, même si ceux-ci étaient cachés derrière ses lunettes, des lèvres charnues qui l'attiraient vaguement et une musculature à laquelle il n'avait jamais fait attention. Il faut dire que la guerre avait marqué le Survivant. Il avait acquérit une musculature bien développée qui se laissait deviner sous son t-shirt. Drago passa ensuite à William. Ce qui lui sauta tout d'abord aux yeux c'est qu'il n'avait jamais fait attention à lui dans les couloirs. Ensuite ce fut sa forte musculature, il n'avait pas besoin de retirer le t-shirt du jeune homme pour savoir ce qu'il y avait en dessous tellement les muscles saillaient. Le noir était en plus habillé de vêtements moulants, noirs qui le mettaient tout à son avantage. Son visage était très agréable à regarder, ses yeux étaient rieurs et ses lèvres très pulpeuses étaient très attirantes. Drago n'ayant jamais couché avec un noir se demanda si ce qu'on disait sur eux au lit était vrai… son regard descendit alors sous la ceinture du Serdaigle. Ce dernier avait bien suivi le manège du Serpentard, il avait d'ailleurs mâté discrètement le Survivant en même temps que le blond. Puis il avait rendu son regard à celui qu'il était sensé séduire sans que celui-ci s'en rende vraiment compte. Il laissa échapper un petit rire quand Drago descendit son regard vers son entre-jambe ramenant ainsi l'attention des deux jeunes à lui.

-Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? demanda-t-il à Drago avec un sourire charmeur.

-Oui, répondit-il avec un sourire espiègle, quel que soit la direction où je regarde.

Le rouge monta aux joues d'Harry en entendant ses paroles mais il ne se démonta pas pour autant et se mit à reluquer Drago sans aucune discrétion. Il ne se permit pas par contre de regarder William avec trop d'insistance, il se dit qu'il aurait de toute façon le temps de le faire plus tard. Il savait que le blond pouvait être très impulsif, ils ne s'étaient pas encore disputés et il ne voulait pas donner de raison au Serpentard de commencer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour arriver dans cette aventure ? demanda Harry à William, profitant de son récit pour l'observer un peu.

-C'était à la fin du dernier match de quidditch qui a opposé vos deux équipes. Commença-t-il en chuchotant pour être sûr que Narcissa n'entende pas. Je suis passé devant les vestiaires qui avaient leurs portes ouvertes et j'en ai profité pour jeter un œil, ce que j'ai vu m'a tellement fait bandé que je n'ai pas pu attendre d'être rentré au château pour me soulager. Je me suis caché derrière les vestiaires, mais Rogue est passé par là et m'a collé tous les soirs pendant un mois. Alors quand Dumbledore m'a proposé son petit pari, j'ai accepté. Il m'a demandé d'avoir au moins la moyenne à tous mes devoirs pendant un mois. Sauf que Rogue devait toujours m'avoir dans le collimateur parce qu'il m'a mis une super mauvaise notre à ma potion la semaine suivante. Et me voici! Et vous ?

Drago et Harry avaient ris discrètement pendant l'histoire de William et avaient échangé des regards amusés qui se ternirent quand ils repensèrent aux circonstances qui les avaient menés là. Drago raconta en premier et Harry se chargea de la fin de l'histoire, à leur grande surprise à tous les deux, ils ne se chicanèrent pas pendant le récit, chacun restant très honnête sur les faits. Alors qu'ils finissaient Mrs Malefoy revint avec Brent, elle demanda à William de venir avec elle. A peine Narcissa et le Serdaigle étaient-ils partis que Brent s'éclipsa pour se rendre aux toilettes, laissant les deux princes des maisons ennemies seuls.

-Pourquoi t'es resté Potter ? demanda Drago sans être froid ou agressif comme il en avait l'habitude.

-On pourrait peut être s'appeler par nos prénoms vu les circonstances, non ? demanda-t-il à son tour sur le même ton. Le blond sourit et hocha la tête. J'en ai un peu marre de nos disputes, j'ai eu envie de te connaître autrement. Et toi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas éliminé ?

-Je… il hésita à ce qu'il pouvait dire ou non… J'ai vraiment apprécié notre conversation dans le noir et je me suis dit qu'il était peut être possible que je les apprécie aussi dans la lumière et puis…

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par le retour de Brent. Drago le détailla à son tour, il avait un physique banal, rien de désagréable à regarder mais rien de particulièrement attirant. En plus une grande timidité se dégageait du jeune homme, la première pensée du blond fut qu'avec son caractère il allait le bouffer. Ne sachant comment entamer la conversation avec lui il lui demanda de raconter comment il était arrivé dans cette histoire. Cependant, il n'écouta pas la réponse, il regarda dans sa direction sans le voir. Il pensait à Harry, il se demandait comment les choses pourraient bien évoluer avec lui. Quand il sorti de ses pensées, le repas était servit et le Gryffondor finissait d'expliquer comment tous deux s'étaient retrouvés là. Sa mère et William revinrent à ce moment-là. Narcissa proposa à Harry de manger avec elle, un peu à l'écart des autres. Drago en ressenti une grande frustration et passa tout le repas à jeter des coups d'œil au brun tout en écoutant William faire la conversation tout seul. Le Gryffondor passa les deux heures restantes de rendez-vous avec Mrs Malefoy, et le fils de celle-ci n'appréciait pas du tout de se sentir à l'écart. En apparence, il faisait celui qui n'était pas touché et qui s'intéressait aux autres mais à l'intérieur il bouillait. La fin du rendez-vous sépara les Malefoy des prétendants. Une fois seuls, Drago voulu connaître ce qui c'était dit pendant les discussions de sa mère mais celle-ci refusa.

0o0o0

Blaise s'était au départ réjouit d'avoir eu autant de succès mais il rigolait moins maintenant qu'il devait éliminer encore deux personnes. Sa mère demanda tout d'abord à chacun de se présenter. Il y avait Sara, blonde, grande et élancée, des yeux noirs, la peau blanche, très superficielle elle était à Serdaigle en sixième année. La suivante était Laïla, une jolie métisse très pulpeuse, elle aussi à Serdaigle mais en septième année. Une autre métisse, Lucy, était aussi très jolie, athlétique, assez grande, on sentait un grand charisme chez elle, elle venait de Poufsouffle. La dernière jeune femme était Tiffany, avec son look atypique, entre le gothique et le médiéval et ses cheveux violet-rose, elle était en sixième année à Serpentard. Et puis il y avait Ron. Sidonie voulut connaître la vision du couple et de l'avenir des jeunes femmes. A aucun moment elle ne laissa la parole au Gryffondor. Blaise détaillait le jeune homme tout en écoutant la conversation, plus il le regardait et plus il le trouvait attirant. Très rapidement Sara montra que son caractère allait avec son look, elle était superficielle. Le plus important pour elle était d'avoir une bonne place dans la société et de l'argent, peu importe le comportement qu'elle devrait avoir pour cela. Tiffany montra un caractère très doux, ne s'imposant jamais dans la discussion mais faisant passer ses idées avec délicatesse. Elle révéla qu'elle cherchait un amour sincère, et qu'elle n'était pas du tout intéressée par l'argent. Blaise eut par contre plus de mal à cerner le caractère de Laïla et Lucy. Toutes deux prenaient rarement la parole et n'avaient pas une idée précise de ce qu'elles cherchaient pour l'avenir. La Serdaigle avait du mal à se faire entendre alors que le silence se faisait dès que la Poufsouffle prenait la parole. Quand chacune se fut exprimer Mrs Zabini expliqua ce qu'elle souhaitait par-dessus tout pour son fils : une personne qui serait tenir son rang dans leur famille et qui serait lui donner de beaux petits enfants. Ron et Blaise échangèrent un regard exaspéré à cette phrase. Le repas apparût sur la table et ils prirent place. Sidonie prit place en bout de table et invita les jeunes femmes à se mettre à ses cotés. Les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent donc en bout de table, à manger face à face. Pour les deux heures restantes Mrs Zabini développa quel allait être le rôle de sa belle-fille dans sa famille, comment elle devrait se tenir etc… Ron ne se sentait absolument pas concerné par le discours et Blaise non plus. Tous deux passèrent le repas à se rappeler les pires crasses qu'ils s'étaient fait durant ces six dernières années et en rigolèrent ensemble. Quand la fin du rendez-vous fut annoncée par la voix, Blaise n'avait discuté qu'avec Ron alors que sa mère ne lui avait pas adressé une seule parole.

Dès que tous les prétendants furent sortis, Blaise pris la parole avant sa mère, sachant qu'elle allait vouloir évincé le dernier garçon.

-Alors parlons éliminations mère. Je te préviens, il est hors de question d'éliminer Ron, ne pense même pas à me le proposer ! Il s'attira ainsi un regard noir de celle-ci.

-Très bien, tu impose ton choix, j'impose le mien alors…

**Alors ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? Des pronostics sur les éliminations ?**

**A bientôt**


	5. Apprendre à se redécouvrir

**Bonjour à vous tous !**

_**Merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que la rentrée s'est bien passée pour ceux qui reprenaient après les vacances d'été.**_

_**J'ai répondu aux reviews par messages sauf pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte.**_

**Tifmousse : C'est bon fin de la frustration ! Enfin temporairement... Tiffany à Serpentard parce qu'elle est maline même si elle cache bien son jeu ! Oui effectivement j'avais du mal à trouver des prénoms...**

_**Merci à tous les lecteurs, à tous ceux qui ont ajoutés cette fic à leurs favoris et à tous ceux qui ont mis une alerte dessus.**_

_**Un grand merci à fan-de-drarry qui corrige cette fic !**_

**Je pense publier sur le rythme un chapitre par semaine (publié généralement le weekend).**

**Je vous rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.**

**Pour ceux qui me liraient pour la première fois : j'écris des fics avec des relations homosexuelles et hétérosexuelles, avec des slashs expilicites alors homophobes et âmes sensibles abstenez-vous !**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 5 : Apprendre à se redécouvrir**

-Très bien, tu impose ton choix, j'impose le mien alors, je veux que tu gardes Sara. Elle te fera une épouse parfaite. Blaise fit la grimace en entendant cela mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Si on élimine Laïla et Lucy, ça te va ? proposa le jeune homme n'ayant pas envie de s'éterniser dans cette discussion.

-Elles ne te plaisent pas ? demanda sa mère surprise.

-Non, leurs caractères ne me plaisent pas. Son ton était ferme et définitif, Sidonie se contenta d'hocher la tête et Blaise alla s'allonger sur son lit en attendant l'heure de donner le verdict.

0o0o0

Harry, Hermione et Ron, se retrouvèrent ensemble dans leur salle, Dumbledore leur demanda de rassembler leurs affaires car c'était la dernière fois qu'ils allaient y venir. Le directeur expliqua à tous les jeunes gens restant que s'ils accédaient à l'étape suivante, ils passeraient deux jours et une nuit à vivre avec « leur » jeune homme et leur mère, puis il y aurait encore une élimination et encore trois jours et deux nuits et l'aventure serait finie.

-Je ne crois pas que je serais à la dernière étape, déclara le rouquin à ses amis.

-Pourquoi cela ? demanda Hermione.

-Sa mère cherche une poule pondeuse ! répondit-il avec une amertume qu'il ne comprenait pas. Je ne rentre clairement pas dans ses critères !

-Et c'est dans ses critères ou dans Blaise que tu veux rentrer ?

-Harry ! s'écrièrent Ron et Hermione en cœur. La jeune femme était légèrement choquée et Ron surtout gêné.

-Quoi ? dit-il en riant, rapidement suivi par ses amis. Leur fou rire fut rapidement stoppé par le professeur Rogue qui vint leur mettre une claque chacun derrière la tête car ça ne se faisait pas de rire et discuter pendant que le directeur faisait un discours. Suite à ça, ils se turent mais Albus avait fini de parler et tout le monde alla faire ses paquets. Le trio suivit le mouvement en essayant d'imaginer comment allait pouvoir se passer ces prochains jours. Leur professeur de potion alla rejoindre son collègue de DCFM et Dumbledore.

-Ah, Severus, je vous attendais, commença le directeur, vous et Remus allez emménager dans une pièce au milieu des trois appartements pour vérifier que tout se passe bien et que même dans ces conditions ils respectent le règlement de l'école.

Rogue ne dit rien, se contentant d'hocher la tête. Il aurait voulu demander au directeur s'il était possible qu'ils aient deux lits séparés mais s'il le faisait il avouait devant Remus que ça l'avait gêné et ça il ne le voulait surtout pas, alors il resta silencieux. Il suivit ses deux collègues pour découvrir leur futur lieu de vie pour les quelques jours à venir. Comme il le craignait il n'y avait qu'un seul lit qui semblait plus petit que le précédent comme si il était fait pour une personne et demie et non deux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Remus qui ne semblait absolument pas perturbé. Severus décida donc de garder son air impassible et de ne rien dire.

0o0o0

Théodore venait d'annoncer le prénom de la jeune fille que sa mère et lui avaient décidé d'éliminer après de nombreuses discussions et prises de tête, ce fut donc Ondine. La jeune femme ne correspondant pas physiquement aux exigences de Mrs Nott. Laura, Maya et Hermione allèrent donc s'installer avec leurs affaires dans la chambre qu'elles allaient devoir partager pour les jours à venir. Hermione se demandait déjà comment elle allait faire pour supporter les deux autres. Maya était déjà entrain de se plaindre du manque de place pour ranger ses affaires et Laura du mauvais éclairage au dessus du miroir ce qui allait lui poser des problèmes pour se maquiller. La Gryffondore rangea rapidement ses affaires et retourna dans le salon, elle n'y trouva personne et prit un livre pour patienter. Un bruit la fit sursauter alors qu'elle lisait, elle se retourna, cherchant sa source, quelques secondes plus tard elle vit Théodore entrer dans le salon par la fenêtre.

-Une balade, ça te dit ? Lui proposa-t-il en la voyant là, toute seule. Elle hocha la tête et lui fit un sublime sourire. Vite alors, avant que ma mère n'arrive ! ajouta alors le jeune homme avec des aires de conspirateur.

Ils sortirent tous deux par la fenêtre qui donnait sur un petit balcon. Hermione fronça les sourcils mais Théo lui attrapa la main et avança droit devant lui, fonçant sur la barrière du balcon. Ils arrivèrent au bord d'un lagon, au fond d'un chemin de bois sur pilotis. L'eau était transparente sous leurs pieds, ils pouvaient y voir de petits poissons et de petits crabes au fond. Et tout autour de l'eau de drôles d'arbres, qui avaient des racines immenses, les portants au-dessus de l'eau : des palétuviers. Ils étaient en plein milieu d'une magnifique mangrove. Le lieu appelait au calme et à la sérénité. Ils marchèrent un peu le long du ponton sans parler, appréciant simplement le moment. Ils arrivèrent à un endroit où un chemin se détachait du ponton, allait vers une espèce de petite grotte avec un petit lac en contre bas. Ils s'assirent à cet endroit, s'y sentant plus zen qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Hermione était constamment sur la défensive depuis la guerre, son sommeil était très léger sauf quand elle dormait avec Harry ou Ron. Le moindre bruit suspect et elle se mettait sur ses gardes, sa baguette toujours accessible, elle était prête à se défendre en toutes circonstances. Mais là, elle sentit cette tension retomber, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois elle se sentait en sécurité. Théodore aussi appréciait ce moment de quiétude. Il avait été espion durant la guerre et avait réussi à entraîner sa mère dans cette aventure, lui permettant ainsi d'éviter la prison contrairement à son père. Si sa mère avait fait parti des rangs des mangemorts ce n'était pas son cas. Pour son rôle d'espion, il avait dû se mettre considérablement en danger en allant chez des camarades de classe à lui dont eux ou les parents étaient mangemorts et en rapportant des informations sur le Lord. Parfois il se faisait invité et les familles savaient qu'il était là mais parfois il le faisait en toute discrétion et devait faire très attention à ne pas se faire prendre. Depuis lui aussi avait gardé les reflexes de la guerre et était constamment sur le qui vive même si lui ne sursautait pas à chaque bruit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu pense de tout ceci ? finit-il par demander presque dans un murmure, ne voulait pas troubler la douceur du lieu.

-Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle sur le même ton.

-Est-ce qu'un jeu pour toi ? Ou est-ce que je te plais ? Précisa-t-il, hésitant.

-Les deux je crois… Vais-je réussir à séduire Théodore Nott ? En voilà un challenge, dit elle un peu ironique alors que le jeune homme grimaçait légèrement. En même temps, je dois t'avouer que tu ne m'as pas laissé indifférente dans le noir ni lors de la révélation dans la lumière. Tu es très séduisant quand tu quittes tes airs supérieurs et j'ai beaucoup aimé ta manière de me regarder… et toi ?

-Honnêtement, je ne voulais pas faire ça, car j'étais déjà amoureux de quelqu'un mais quand je t'ai vu, j'ai su que tout ça pouvait me permettre enfin d'être avec celle que j'aime…

-Tu… ? Hermione avait peur d'avoir bien compris, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler d'amour, qu'il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps.

-Je t'aime Hermione et depuis longtemps, mais vu la situation entre nos groupes d'amis, je ne pouvais clairement pas juste venir te voir et te draguer. Il rigola en finissant sa phrase et la Gryffondor le suivit, visualisant très bien la réaction qu'elle aurait pu avoir.

-Je ne peux pas t'en dire autant. Dit-elle sincèrement après s'être calmée. Il me faut du temps pour m'attacher aux gens et pour me laisser aller. Finalement la question n'est pas, est-ce que j'arriverais à te séduire, mais est-ce que toi tu arriveras à me séduire moi ?

-Est-ce que t'as envie que je te séduise ?

-Donnes-moi envie, répondit elle avec un sourire aguicheur. Alors Théodore, avança sa main droite vers la joue d'Hermione et la caressa doucement de son pouce, puis il avança ses lèvres pour les poser sur celles de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se laissa faire. Elle posa une main sur la nuque du jeune homme pour le rapprocher et ils approfondirent le baiser. Lorsque l'air vint à leur manquer, Hermione reprit la parole.

-C'est un bon début. Continue comme ça et on pourra peut être aller plus loin. Par contre, on fait quoi pour ta mère et les autres filles ?

-Je pense que je devrais réussir à t'imposer auprès de ma mère. Par contre, peut être qu'en contre partie je devrais passer du temps avec les autres filles, apprendre à les découvrir et tout ça…

-Les embrasser aussi ? Hermione était très possessive et n'aimait pas beaucoup l'idée qu'il aille embrasser les autres filles.

-Je ne pense pas, pas si les choses continuent d'avancer avec toi. Ca te dirait d'aller manger un morceau ?

La jeune femme acquiesça et ils se levèrent tous les deux. Ils parcoururent le reste du ponton et sortirent de cet écrin de calme. Ils suivirent une rue où les murs étaient peints d'animaux marins jusqu'à arriver sur un port. Pas de gros bateaux ici, que des petits de pêche. D'étranges oiseaux noirs avec la gorge rouge ou grise volaient au dessus des pêcheurs alors que des oiseaux au long bec et aux pieds bleus faisaient des plongeons dans l'océan à très grande vitesse. En longeant le port ils arrivèrent au marché aux poissons. Avec beaucoup de gestes ils réussirent à faire comprendre aux vendeurs qui ne parlaient qu'espagnol qu'ils souhaitaient manger. Ils leur servirent de belles assiettes de riz accompagné de poisson et de fruits de mer. Le tout était simple mais délicieux. Pendant leur repas, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, apprenant à se redécouvrir. Ils se racontèrent leur enfance et leurs actions pendant la guerre, découvrant l'autre autrement comme ça. A la fin du repas ils retournèrent sur le ponton dans la mangrove. Arrivés au fond ils traversèrent la barrière et apparurent à nouveau sur le balcon. La nuit était tombée, Mrs Nott et les deux autres jeunes femmes les attendaient dans le salon. L'ambiance était tendue, une dispute entre Théodore et sa mère risquait d'arriver.

0o0o0

-Tiffany, Sara ! Venez votre chambre est là, lança la voix de Mrs Zabini alors que les deux jeunes femmes et Ron venaient d'entrer dans l'appartement. Pas lui par contre, il ne va tout de même pas dormir avec des jeunes femmes ! Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait leur faire !

Ron s'apprêtait à rétorquer qu'il n'allait pas les violer ! Mais Blaise parla avant lui.

-Arrêtez de dire des bêtises mère, Ron n'est certainement pas un violeur ! Où va-t-il dormir ? Ajouta-t-il précipitamment pour que sa mère ne relève pas la manière dont il lui avait parlé. Puis il finit avec une voix chaude, ne laissant aucun doute possible sur le fond de sa pensée. Dans ma chambre ?

-Manquerait plus que ça ! Railla Sidonie. Il dormira sur le canapé dans le salon.

-Vous savez que vous pouvez me parler directement ? osa demander le rouquin qui en avait marre qu'on parle de lui comme s'il n'était pas là.

-Et pour qui vous vous prenez pour me dire ce que je dois faire ? Si vous êtes encore là c'est uniquement parce que mon fils a insisté. Mais vous êtes à un cheveu de quitter cet appartement pour ne jamais y remettre les pieds !

-Mais madame, si je suis encore là c'est pour votre fils et non pour votre caractère et votre amabilité ! Si vous voulez que je parte allez-y mettez moi dehors mais vous vous arrangez avec Blaise, si vraiment je lui plais, on se retrouvera dans l'école !

-Mère, s'il sort, je le suis. Prévint le jeune noir d'une voix sourde.

-Mesdemoiselles suivez-moi, on va aller vous installer. Toutes les trois entrèrent dans la chambre en tournant le dos aux garçons sans ajouter un mot.

Ron, furieux d'être traité comme une sous merde sorti sur le balcon pour essayer de se calmer. Après avoir hésité quelques secondes, Blaise alla le rejoindre. Il s'appuya contre la barrière à ses côtés, attendant qu'il prenne la parole. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire, sa voix toujours chargée de colère.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu souhaites me garder ? On passe notre temps à se battre dès qu'on se croise. On ne s'est jamais entendu et là tu te mets ta mère à dos pour moi, pour prendre ma défense ! Tu veux bien m'expliquer ?

-Tu m'as intrigué dans le noir, le fait que tu me résiste m'a aussi beaucoup plu. Et finalement on a passé de bons moments ensemble qui m'ont fait repensé à nos relations et j'aurais aimé qu'on reparte sur de bonnes bases. Et puis…

Il déshabilla Ron du regard, prenant bien son temps et en n'étant pas du tout discret. Le pauvre commençait à avoir la même couleur que ses cheveux et se tortillais d'une jambe à l'autre, pas très à l'aise sous ce regard.

-Et puis… tu es sacrément mignon ! Il s'avança vers le Gryffondor avec des yeux de prédateur. Le rouge et or ne pouvait plus bouger. Il avait à la fois très envie de s'enfuir et en même temps très envie de dévorer ces lèvres pulpeuses qui s'offraient à lui. Ce débat interne l'empêchait de réagir. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il sentit les lèvres de Blaise sur les siennes qu'il pu enfin bouger. Il répondit très chastement au baiser puis il repoussa le noir de toutes ses forces.

-Non, je ne veux pas être un de tes coups ! Soit tu t'engage, soit tu m'oublies ! Mais tu ne joues pas avec moi ! Et tant qu'on sera dans… dans tout ça, tu ne feras que jouer !

Après avoir été rouge de gêne, il était rouge de colère maintenant. Il parti s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour se calmer. Pour calmer sa colère mais aussi son petit problème qui le mettait à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

Blaise quant à lui, resta un petit peu sur balcon il ne voulait pas retourner voir sa mère et les jeunes femmes. Il réfléchit aux paroles de Ron, ce serait tout ou rien. Il ne pouvait pas encore dire s'il voulait ou non s'engager avec le rouquin. Certes, il trouvait celui-ci sacrément bandant, il aurait aimé approfondir davantage le baiser, pouvoir parcourir son corps avec ses mains. Mais s'engager ? Il ne l'avait jamais fait, se contentant de passer d'une conquête à l'autre, sans jamais s'attacher ni apprendre à les connaître. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par des bruits de pas derrière lui. Il reconnut la démarche et les talons de sa mère.

0o0o0

Harry était allongé sur son lit les yeux fermés. A leur arrivée dans l'appartement, Mrs Malefoy leur avait montré leur chambre à William, Brent et lui puis les avaient laissé ranger leurs affaires. Le noir avait alors décidé de faire ça plus tard et d'avoir un moment en tête à tête avec Drago. Le Gryffondor avait alors rangé ses affaires et s'était allongé pour passer le temps. Il somnolait lorsqu'il sentit des doigts lui effleurer les lèvres. Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux et découvrit William au dessus de lui, le regardant avec gourmandise. Harry se releva brutalement, chassant ainsi la main espiègle et prit de la distance avec le jeune homme en face de lui.

-Tu crois faire quoi là ? demanda-t-il un peu agressif.

-Désolé, c'était trop tentant ! T'es franchement un beau mec ! Répondit le Serdaigle. Brent est dans le salon, il lit un bouquin et Drago est avec sa mère… Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on en profite pour se découvrir un peu ? Ajouta-t-il en posant une main sur la cuisse du Survivant et en la faisant remonter, sa bouche se rapprochait de celle d'Harry en même temps. Celui-ci posa ses deux mains à plat sur le torse de William, appréciant au passage ce qu'il y sentait puis poussa le jeune homme de toutes ses forces. Le black trébucha sur son sac non défait et tomba à la renverse sur son lit. Le Gryffondor se leva sans lui adresser un regard et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Il avait besoin d'une douche… froide.

**Fin du chapitre ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? **

**Suite le weekend prochain !**


	6. Discussions

**Bonjour à vous tous !**

_**J'ai répondu aux reviews par messages sauf pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte.**_

**Tifmousse : Et oui tu es la seule ! Ca avance, ça avance... moi aussi je voudrais y retourner...**

_**Merci à tous les lecteurs, à tous ceux qui ont ajoutés cette fic à leurs favoris et à tous ceux qui ont mis une alerte dessus.**_

_**Un grand merci à fan-de-drarry qui corrige cette fic !**_

**Je pense publier sur le rythme un chapitre par semaine (publié généralement le weekend).**

**Je vous rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.**

**Pour ceux qui me liraient pour la première fois : j'écris des fics avec des relations homosexuelles et hétérosexuelles, avec des slashs expilicites alors homophobes et âmes sensibles abstenez-vous !**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 6 : Discussions…**

Harry sorti de la salle de bain les idées toujours aussi confuses mais calmé. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Drago qui lisait un livre en face de Brent. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, il n'y avait visiblement aucune alchimie entre ces deux là. Le blondinet releva les yeux et leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Le brun fut surpris de lire des émotions dans ces deux perles grises. Il y vu des interrogations, une envie et peut être des peurs. Il en fut chamboulé que son ennemis de toujours l'ait laissé voir tout ça. Le jeune Malefoy se perdit lui aussi dans le regard d'Harry. Il y vu beaucoup de doutes, de questions mais aussi de la curiosité. Il décida qu'il était temps qu'ils aient une vraie discussion tous les deux. Il lui fit signe de le suivre sur le balcon. En effet, lui aussi avait découvert le passage qui s'y trouvait. Ce passage l'avait emmené à Paris lorsqu'il avait été en rendez-vous avec William. Le jeune noir l'avait mené du pont des arts jusqu'à un café, là il y lui avait fait la cour dans les règles de l'art. Drago avait apprécié d'être courtisé de cette manière mais il ne savait pas s'il pouvait faire confiance au jeune homme. Tout cela lui semblait être trop. Il ne comprenait pas que le Serdaigle puisse sembler si amoureux, si sûr de lui et de ses sentiments après seulement deux jours de ce jeu. Le Serpentard était aussi très perturbé par Harry. Il était surpris de voir qu'ils avaient pu mettre leur soi-disant haine de côté aussi facilement. Mais il se demandait jusqu'où leur relation allait pouvoir évoluer, si un jour ils pourraient se faire vraiment confiance. Arrivés sur le balcon, Drago pris la main d'Harry et le guida d'un pas ferme à travers le balcon. Une fois sortit du balcon le jeune Malefoy se figea surpris de ne pas se trouver à Paris mais au bord d'une étendue d'eau entourée d'une bande de sable puis de montagnes aux sommets enneigés et couvertes de pins et de bouleaux. Plus loin devant eux il y avait un pont rouge avec une structure faite de bois et de métal. Un petit train, rouge aussi, composé de la locomotive et deux tous petits wagons. Ils suivirent le train des yeux et le virent passer sur le pont et passer derrière une toute petite ville qu'ils n'avaient pas encore remarqué ainsi que des enfants qui sautaient du pont pour jouer dans l'eau.

\- Drago, tu vas bien ?

\- Euh, oui. La voix d'Harry venait de ramener le blondinet à la réalité. J'ai juste été surpris d'arriver ici.

\- Ah ? Tu pensais arriver où ?

\- A Paris. Tu préfères discuter ici ou rejoindre la ville ? Demanda Drago qui était encore déphasé.

\- Ici c'est bien, j'aime bien le cadre… Peut être là-bas, ajouta le brun en désignant la bande de sable.

Ils s'y rendirent tous les deux sans vraiment réaliser qu'ils se tenaient toujours par la main. Ils s'assirent face à face, le Serpentard toujours dans ses pensées, il jouait avec les doigts de son ancien ennemi. Il savait qu'il devait parler avec le Gryffondor mais aucun mot ne lui venait, il était juste bien. Harry lui avait bien remarqué les gestes de Drago sur sa main et appréciait la caresse. Il se sentait bien. Ils restèrent tous les deux comme ça quelques minutes appréciant le cadre et la présence de l'autre. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait se demander ce que cela impliquait. Au bout d'un moment Harry engagea un des sujets qui lui trottait dans la tête.

\- Tu te souviens, dans le noir, tu m'as dit que tu avais trahi la confiance de certaines personnes pendant la guerre. Racontes-moi s'il te plait. J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus sur ce que tu as vécu, sur les raisons…

En voyant que Drago ne répondait pas, il continua, se confiant un petit peu, espérant que ça le pousserait à se confier aussi.

\- Je sens que les choses sont en train de changer entre nous, qu'on ne sera plus jamais ennemis et qu'on pourrait peut être aller plus loin que de l'amitié. Mais pour ça il faut qu'on se fasse confiance, alors vu notre passé ce n'est pas simple. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin que tu me raconte ça, pour que je puisse te faire confiance.

\- Pfff, souffla le concerné, il commença à raconter d'un ton las. Mon père a toujours voulu faire de moi le parfait futur mangemort, ma mère essayait de me protéger mais elle ne pouvait pas s'opposer à mon père. Quand la guerre a repris mon père était le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il voulait que je suive son exemple et que je devienne mangemort. Au début, j'ai réussi à reculer l'échéance en disant que je n'étais pas encore prêt. J'en ai profité pour parler à Théo et Blaise, ils en étaient au même point que moi. On est allé ensemble voir Dumbledore et il nous a proposé d'être espions dans nos familles. J'ai réussi à convaincre ma mère de se rallier à moi, mais ça signifiait rompre avec tout ce que nous avions été un jour. J'ai accepté de suivre mon père dans ses réunion chez les mangemorts, toujours en évitant de rencontré SON maître. Un jour je n'ai pas pu retarder cette rencontre et il m'a donné comme mission de trouver une personne qui t'était chère. Je… je ne pouvais pas. Sur le moment j'ai fait comme si j'acceptais et dès que j'ai pu partir j'ai transplané à Poudlard. Le Lord s'est vengé sur ma mère. Mon père m'a envoyé une beuglante me disant que je l'avais trahi et que s'il me retrouvait il me tuerait. J'ai dû rester caché à l'école jusqu'à la dernière bataille, celle où tu l'as tué. Je suis allé combattre de ton coté, ça tu le sais. Pendant la bataille j'ai dû affronter nombre de mes anciens amis, comme Pansy… et j'ai dû me défendre contre mon père. Je… je n'arrivais pas à le tuer… je ne pouvais pas. C'est ma mère qui l'a tué juste avant qu'il ne me lance l'Avada.

Sa voix était enrouée de sanglots retenus et ses yeux pleins de larmes qu'il ne laissait pas couler. Ses doigts avaient arrêté de jouer avec la main d'Harry et s'étaient crispés autour d'elle. Le Survivant caressait le dos de la main du blond dans un geste apaisant. L'atmosphère était lourde de cette confession. Le brun décida de ne pas en rajouter et de ne pas parler du comportement de William tout de suite.

0o0o0

\- Blaise, je voudrais que tu prennes du temps pour découvrir les deux jeunes femmes et particulièrement Sara. Elle fera une belle-fille idéale. Elle saura tenir sa place et te laissera avoir le contrôle de la famille.

Annonça Mrs Zabini alors qu'elle rentrait derrière son fils sur le balcon. Elle était de très mauvaise humeur, elle n'avait pas du tout apprécié la manière dont Blaise lui avait parlé et n'aimait pas non plus l'attachement que son fils montrait pour Ron. Elle fut exaspérée de l'entendre souffler.

\- Je te préviens Blaise, il va falloir que tu y mettes du tien…

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il un peu agressif. Toi tu n'y mets absolument pas du tien avec Ron, tu fais comme s'il n'existait pas ou comme s'il était dangereux ! Pourquoi moi je devrais te faire plaisir alors qu'il s'agit de ma vie !

\- Il est dangereux pour ton avenir ! Je vois bien comment tu le regarde, si tu t'engage dans cette voie avec lui tu renonce à fonder une famille, et surtout tu renonce à ta place dans la société ! Tu crois que tu garderas ton rang ? Tu crois que les gens respecteront une pédale ?

Blaise bouillait à l'intérieur. Il avait toujours su que sa mère était intolérante, raciste et homophobe. En fait elle détestait toutes les personnes qui n'étaient pas des sangs-purs, hétérosexuelles, et correspondant à ses critères de beauté. Blaise sentait la colère monter, il savait qu'il allait regretter les paroles à venir mais il ne pouvait plus les retenir. Il se retourna pour lui faire face au moment de lui dire ce qu'il avait vraiment sur le cœur.

\- Je ne t'aie pas sauvé du baiser du détraqueur pour que tu me pourrisses la vie ensuite ! Si c'est pour t'entendre dire des horreurs comme celles-ci j'aurais dû te laisser dans ta merde !

Sidonie gifla son fils de toutes ses forces, choquée de l'entendre lui parler ainsi. Le jeune homme resta stoïque et reprit même son discours, baissant tout de même d'un ton.

\- Mes préférences sexuelles ne regardent que moi mère. Les gens me respecteront pour la personne que je suis et non pour ce que je fais avec mon cul. Après si un jour je veux une famille il y aura toujours des solutions comme l'adoption.

Sidonie ne réagissait pas, trop surprise de voir son fils lui résister pour le faire. Celui-ci baissa encore le ton.

\- S'il te plait, laisses-moi profiter de cette aventure, laisses-moi respirer et laisse Ron respirer. Si vraiment tu veux que je passe du temps avec les filles je le ferais, mais tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de passer du temps avec Ron.

\- Prends le temps de les découvrir et de le faire à cent pour cent. Elle commença à s'éloigner puis se retourna pour ajouter une dernière phrase avant de sortir définitivement du balcon. Et je t'interdis de me reparler comme ça un jour.

Blaise resta sur le balcon, souhaitant par-dessus tout être ailleurs, tout doucement il se sentit basculer à travers la rambarde. Il tomba la tête en avant, faisant un roulé boulé dans du sable. Derrière lui il y avait un arbre et tout autour du sable, des dunes de sable blanc. Le soleil se couchait, il s'assit au pied de l'arbre et pris du temps pour réfléchir.

0o0o0

Théodore et Hermione entrèrent dans le salon où ils étaient attendus. Curieusement sa mère était calme. Laura semblait blasée, mais Maya était visiblement très énervée.

\- Vous avez passé un bon rendez-vous ? demanda la Serpentarde

\- Oui, répondit le jeune homme avec sincérité.

\- Tu compte passer du temps avec nous aussi ou ton choix est déjà fait ?

\- Si tu veux qu'on passe du temps ensemble, on en passera, répondit-il très calmement alors qu'Hermione restait en retrait et observait. Devant la réponse du jeune homme, la rouquine se calma.

\- Dans ce cas, je te propose que nous prenions un petit déjeuner en tête à tête demain matin.

\- Si tu veux. Bonne nuit à toutes. Finit-il en regagnant sa chambre. Avant de fermer la porte il adressa un petit sourire complice à Hermione, mais elle ne fut pas la seule à le voir…

0o0o0

Les deux professeurs avaient vu tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre les élèves. Même lorsque ceux-ci passaient les portails, ils pouvaient les surveiller en regardant dans de petits miroirs. Ils s'étaient même permis quelques commentaires sur les rapprochements qu'ils avaient pu observer. Une fois que tous les élèves furent rentrés et couchés ils décidèrent de faire de même.

Rogue s'était mis en boxer et s'était couché pendant que Lupin était allé se doucher. Il était allongé sur le dos, le plus proche possible du mur contre lequel était placé le lit une place et demie. Il commençait déjà à somnoler quand Remus revint dans la chambre, lui aussi uniquement vêtu d'un boxer. Le professeur de défense senti le regard de son collègue glisser sur lui puis il le vit se tourner vers le mur. L'ancien Gryffondor alla s'installer à ses cotés et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient obligés d'être en contact pour tenir tous les deux dans le lit. Remus remercia le noir de cacher le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Il se sentait étonnement bien avec ce corps chaud contre lui. Depuis ces deux derniers jours il commençait à reconsidérer Severus, à ne plus le voir comme la chauve-souris des cachots, comme son ancien ennemi d'école, Snivellus. Durant cette dernière journée il avait pu apprécier son humour noir, toujours bien placé. Remus essaya de trouver la position la plus confortable possible sans se coller au professeur de potion ce qui était mission impossible, il passa donc plusieurs longues minutes à gigoter.

\- T'as fini de bouger ? Fini par râler Rogue

\- Je n'arrive pas à trouver une position confortable, j'ai toujours la moitié du corps dehors, se justifia le loup-garou

\- Et bien colles-toi à moi, déclara Severus, énervé de ne trouver cette solution et à la plus grande surprise de Remus qui s'exécuta, très gêné.

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Alors vous a-t-il plu ?**

**Suite le weekend prochaine !**


	7. Rêves et réveils difficiles

**Bonjour à vous tous !**

_**J'ai répondu aux reviews par messages sauf pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte.**_

**Tifmousse : Si si j'ai le droit! Oui moi aussi je veux un portail comme ça !**

**TeamAnanas : Merci beaucoup pour ta review !**

_**Merci à tous les lecteurs, à tous ceux qui ont ajoutés cette fic à leurs favoris et à tous ceux qui ont mis une alerte dessus.**_

_**Un grand merci à fan-de-drarry qui corrige cette fic !**_

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard ! Le weekend dernier a été très chargé et je suis débordée au boulot en ce moment... **

**Je vous rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.**

**Pour ceux qui me liraient pour la première fois : j'écris des fics avec des relations homosexuelles et hétérosexuelles, avec des slashs expilicites alors homophobes et âmes sensibles abstenez-vous ! Chapitre avec des slashs très explicites !**

**Je m'excuse s'il y a plus de fautes que d'habitude dans son chapitre, ma béta n'a pas pu m'envoyé le chapitre corrigé.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 7 : Rêves et réveils difficiles**

William était en caleçon dans son lit, il se retournait et se retournait, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il décida de se lever et d'aller prendre un verre d'eau dans le salon. Il avait dû réveiller Harry en se levant car celui-ci arriva quelques minutes après alors qu'il s'était accoudé au balcon pour se désaltérer. Le black laissa son regard glisser sur le corps du Survivant et pu apprécier la musculature bien dessinée, celle-ci s'était développée pendant la guerre ainsi que le vert de ses yeux qui n'étaient plus cachés par ses lunettes. William vit le Gryffondor rougir et frissonner, un sourire de prédateur aux lèvres il s'approcha d'Harry, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de lui. Le brun déglutit mais ne bougea pas, le Serdaigle plongea son regard dans le regard vert tacheté d'or en face de lui. Il posa sa main derrière la nuque du Survivant et l'entraina vers lui pour une danse sensuelle entre leurs langues. Sa deuxième main se posa sur les fesses d'Harry, et d'une pression de celle-ci leurs torses et leurs hanches se collèrent. Tous deux étaient déjà très excités mais leurs membres continuèrent de se durcir au contact l'un de l'autre. Les mains des deux jeunes hommes se mirent en action, distribuant de brulantes caresses, des gémissements commençaient à se faire entendre. Soudain William senti un corps se coller derrière lui, deux mains chaudes lui caresser l'intérieur des cuisses et une voix chaude chuchoter à son oreille, l'excitant encore plus.

-Alors comme ça vous vous amusez sans moi !

Le Serdaigle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago et d'une pression de la main sur sa nuque l'emmena dans un baiser torride. Il senti alors Harry se détacher de lui et lui ôter son boxer. Après quelques secondes durant lesquelles il ne sentait plus le Gryffondor, un souffle chaud vint caresser son membre tendu. Cette sensation le fit frissonner de désir et d'impatience. La langue tant attendu vint enfin titiller son gland puis lécher le membre de tout son long. William gémissait et soupirait de bien être. Les mains du Serpentard continuèrent d'augmenter son désir. Une était en train de caresser, pincer ses tétons alors que l'autre se faufilait entre ses fesses et un doigt montrait son impatience d'entrer dans son antre. Ce doigt, magiquement lubrifié commença à torturer doucement William, à le préparer à recevoir beaucoup plus, le jeune homme n'était plus que sensations, frissons et gémissements, il se sentait aller doucement vers son point de rupture. La bouche sur la sienne, celle sur son sexe, les doigts sur ses tétons et ceux dans son anus l'amenaient dans les étoiles. Alors que Drago avait trois doigts en lui et touchait sa prostate, il lâcha un cri et repoussa gentiment Harry, juste avant de jouir. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte que le Gryffondor s'était préparé lui-même pendant qu'il le suçait, s'empalant sur sa propre main. Ses grands yeux verts fixèrent les yeux noisettes du black alors qu'Harry s'allongeait sur le dos, à même le sol, ouvrant outrageusement les jambes pour une invitation muette. Les deux hommes en face de lui eurent la respiration coupée devant tant de luxure, de sensualité et de beauté sauvage devant eux et bandèrent encore plus si possible. William dû même se concentrer pour ne pas jouir sur le champ. Il se ressaisit rapidement et alla se mettre à genoux entre les jambes du brun, son membre appuyant doucement sur son intimité dilatée. Très délicatement il s'enfonça dans son antre jusqu'à la garde où il s'arrêta de bouger pour laisser à Harry le temps de s'habituer à sa présence. Alors qu'il allait se remettre à bouger, William fut agréablement surpris de sentir le sexe de Drago entrer en lui. Tous deux poussèrent un gémissement d'appréciation. Le blond se pencha vers Harry pour l'embrasser en même temps qu'il s'enfonçait en William. Celui-ci gémit d'excitation à la vue de ses deux amants qui s'embrassaient devant lui. Tout en continuant d'embrasser le Survivant, Drago recula jusqu'à être presque ressorti du Serdaigle, puis il s'immobilisa. Le jeune noir comprit que c'était à lui de bouger et commença à reculer, s'enfonçant sur le sexe du blond et sortant presque totalement du brun, puis il fit le mouvement inverse. Les sensations étaient exquises, prendre et être pris à la fois était juste trop bon pour lui. Ses allers-retours se firent de plus en plus brutaux, de plus en plus rapides, touchant la prostate d'Harry à chaque mouvement de son membre, le faisant crier de plaisir et tapant la sienne sur celui de Drago juste après, se faisant crier lui-même par se geste. Il finit par jouir dans Harry dans un cri rauque et contractant son anus en le faisant, amenant le Serpentard avec lui dans son orgasme. Tous deux se retirèrent, seul Harry n'avait pas jouit et grognait de frustration. Le jeune Malefoy prit la place de William entre les jambes du brun et le prit dans sa bouche, faisait à nouveau crier le jeune homme. Le Serdaigle se sentit rebander à cette vue. Il alla se placer derrière le blond et entreprit de lui faire un anulingus, le faisant sursauter puis gémir de contentement. Il passa la main entre les cuisses chaudes de Drago et attrapa son sexe à nouveau dur lui aussi. Il enfonça sa langue dans l'anneau de chaire puis la remplaça par ses doigts tout en continuant de le masturber, s'amusant des gémissements étouffés, par la queue du brun, qu'il provoquait. Quand il sentit le Serpentard suffisamment détendu, il se mit à genoux derrière lui et le pénétra. Il colla son dos contre le sien et appuya sur sa tête pour le forcer à continuer d'enfoncer le sexe du Survivant dans sa gorge. Tous les trois n'étaient que gémissements. Lorsque William se sentit prêt à venir, il lâcha la tête de Drago et prit son sexe sans aucune douceur pour le masturber brutalement. Harry jouit en premier dans la bouche du blond, donnant une telle vision de luxure au Serdaigle qu'il le fit jouir en Drago en même temps que ce dernier venait sur sa main.

0o0o0

Severus se réveilla au milieu de la nuit sans vraiment comprendre où il était, il avait chaud, très chaud. Il ressentait une grande chaleur dans son dos et dans son bas-ventre. Il referma ses yeux deux secondes, souffla un grand coup et fit le point sur ses sensations. Il bandait. Mais pourquoi bandait-il comme ça ? Ca faisait des années qu'il ne se réveillait plus comme ça, il ne bandait plus que lorsqu'il pensait à un fantasme en particulier alors là il ne comprenait pas. Il refit le point encore une fois et se dit que sa tension dans son bas-ventre venait de la chaleur dans son dos, effectivement, Remus était collé contre lui, ses jambes s'emboîtant parfaitement derrière les siennes, un bras sur son flanc et son sexe contre ses fesses. C'était donc ça qui l'avait fait réagir ainsi. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de faire abstraction de la pression contre ses fesses mais sans résultats. Le professeur de potions se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son boxer et se demandait comment se sortir de cette situation. Il se tourna sur le dos pour voir le réveil qui était sur la table de nuit derrière le loup-garou mais bien mal lui en prit car ce dernier se réinstalla sur lui avec un gémissement. Sa main glissa sur sa poitrine, touchant par inadvertance ses tétons rendus très très sensibles et l'une de ses jambes remonta entre les siennes venant presser son entrejambe. Severus se retint péniblement de gémir et analysa la situation. Bon. Il était trois heures du matin, il était en érection avec un Rémus sur lui qui continuait de bouger légèrement contre lui, d'effleurer au passage ses tétons et d'appuyer avec sa jambe sur son érection et donc de l'exciter de plus en plus. Le professeur Rogue essaya de s'extraire des bras de Remus mais plus il s'écartait, plus le loup-garou resserrait son emprise sur lui, appuyant de plus en plus sur son membre dressé. Alors qu'il continuait d'essayer de s'écarter, Severus massait involontairement son sexe contre la jambe du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il fit tant et s'y bien qu'au bout de quelques minutes il éjacula dans son boxer et se réveilla en sursaut ! Il avait chaud, trop chaud. Severus analysa la situation, Remus était allongé sur lui et il y avait une substance humide dans son boxer. Il se lança un sort de nettoyage en se demandant s'il avait rêvé ou non. Le professeur de potion essaya de s'écarter de son collègue mais celui-ci resserra son emprise autour de lui et appuya sur son entre-jambe. De peur de voir son érection revenir, Severus préféra prendre Remus dans ses bras et arrêter de bouger.

0o0o0

William se réveilla en sursaut, il venait de jouir dans son boxer et son orgasme l'avait réveillé. Il fut déstabilisé quelques instants, se demandant où il était. Il jeta un regard autour de lui et reconnu la chambre qu'il partageait avec Harry et Brent. Il s'enfonça dans son lit en repensant à son rêve avec regrets, ce qu'il aurait aimé que ce soit la vérité. Il souffla un grand coup et tourna son regard vers le lit superposé de l'autre coté de la pièce. Il sentit son érection revenir quand son regard tomba sur le dos du beau brun en boxer qui dormait sans le moindre drap. Erection qui retomba rapidement lorsque William croisa les yeux grands ouverts de Brent. Une fois la surprise passée, le jeune noir se rendit compte que son colocataire avait une respiration posée et profonde comme celle de quelqu'un qui dormait. Après plusieurs minutes d'observation, le Serdaigle ne savait toujours pas si Brent dormait ou non. Il décida alors de lui tourner le dos et de se rendormir.

Effectivement Brent dormait, mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Harry. Le jeune homme avait été réveillé par les gémissements de William et depuis suffisamment longtemps pour comprendre le contenu de son rêve…

0o0o0

Ron fut réveillé à six heures du matin par Mrs Zabini qui s'activait dans le salon comme s'il n'était pas là. Elle avait décidé de ne plus faire attention à lui. Elle envoya un mot avec la poudre de cheminette aux elfes de maison pour qu'ils lui apportent son déjeuner et son journal et qu'ils installent une petite table avec une chaise sur le balcon. Une fois que tout fut prêt, elle partie s'installer sur le balcon, Ron pensa qu'il allait enfin pouvoir se rendormir mais c'était sans compter sur Sidonie qui se mit à siffloter et à chantonner. Bien que la voix soit juste et la mélodie très jolie, le rouquin n'apprécia pas du tout le morceau, il se tourna fasse au dossier du canapé, attrapa un coussin et se le plaqua sur l'oreille pour avoir un relatif silence. Il réussi à somnoler comme ça pendant une petite heure, sans vraiment se rendormir, sans être vraiment conscient. Il fut définitivement réveillé par Sara qui sortit de sa chambre en saluant Sidonie à haute voix, sans prendre garde à lui. Les deux femmes discutaient à voix haute sans aucune gêne, Ron décida alors de se lever. Il commença par aller prendre une douche. Quand il en ressorti, tout le monde était levé, en train de déjeuner sur le balcon. Le Gryffondor salua les personnes présentes mais Sara et Sidonie ne lui répondirent pas. Toutes deux avaient fini de déjeuner, mais restaient à table malgré le manque de place pour Ron, ce fut Tiffany, qui n'avait pas un grand appétit le matin, qui lui laissa sa place. Blaise commençait à peine son petit déjeuner, il le servit et s'assura qu'il ne manquait de rien. Tiffany avait disparut dans la salle de bain et les deux autres femmes ne faisaient toujours pas attention à Ron. Blaise remarqua cependant que derrière son indifférence, sa mère gardait un œil sur ce qu'il se passait entre eux.

0o0o0

Hermione eut un réveil très pénible ce matin-là. Elle fut réveillée par Maya qui s'habillait, se coiffait, se maquillait, s'apprêtait pour son petit-déjeuner avec Théodore. Alors soit, elle le faisait dans un presque silence, très respectueusement du sommeil de ses deux colocataires, mais elle le faisait pour avoir un rendez-vous, en tête-à-tête avec son Serpentard. Hermione s'arrête sur ce qu'elle venait de penser, elle avait pensé au jeune Nott comme étant déjà a elle. Mais le jeu n'était pas fini et même si Théo lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait et qu'il n'irait pas voir les autres, elle sentit un malaise à imaginer leur rendez-vous… que tous les deux… dans une ambiance romantique… dans un superbe cadre… avec une Maya séductrice et séduisante, elle devait bien l'avouer… et tout ça l'énervait ! Non, elle n'était pas tombée amoureuse du beau Serpentard ! Mais après les promesses qu'il lui avait fait la veille, elle se sentait trahie de l'avoir vu accepter ce petit déjeuner.

Hermione se retourna et se tourna encore dans son lit, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'écouter tous les gestes de la préparation de Maya. Exaspérée, elle se leva et parti bouquiner dans le salon, espérant pouvoir avoir un peu Théodore pour elle avant qu'il ne parte à son rendez-vous. Elle lisait depuis une demi-heure quand la Serpentard sortie de leur chambre. La Gryffondor avait levé les yeux de son livre en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et s'était retenue de pousser un soupir en découvrant la jeune femme, elle pouvait oublier les quelques instants qu'elle avait espérer voler. Quelques minutes après l'arrivée de Maya dans le salon, Théodore fit son apparition. Enervée de voir la Serpentard lui sauter dessus pour se l'accaparer, Hermione posa son livre un peu brutalement sur la table basse et alla dans la cuisine se préparer son déjeuner. Quelques instants plus tard, elle entendit une voix masculine derrière elle.

Salut !

Salut, répondit froidement Hermione.

Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Théodore en se plaçant dans son dos et en mettant une main sur sa hanche.

Rien, dit-elle avec mauvaise humeur, frissonnant à son contacte.

Menteuse, chuchota-t-il à son oreille en dégageant les cheveux, il alla ensuite embrasser plusieurs fois son coup, la faisant frissonner à nouveau, avant de retourner vers son oreille pour ajouter. Tu es jalouse ! Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire amour…

Hermione se retint de gémir que ce soit de mécontentement quand il parla de jalousie ou de plaisir sous ses baisers… Elle se détendit enfin et se retourna pour lui donna un baiser papillon avant de le virer de la cuisine en lui disant à voix basse avec un sourire : « Dégage ou elle va débarquer ». Il lui vola à son tour un petit baiser et sortit. Hermione entendit très distinctement le jeune homme proposer à Maya de la suivre sur le balcon puis plus rien, elle jura. La Gryffondor entendit quelqu'un arriver derrière elle, se retourna et vit Mrs Nott à l'entrée de la cuisine.

Pourrions-nous déjeuner ensemble et discuter ? Lui proposa-t-elle.

La jeune femme ne voyait pas vraiment comment elle pouvait refuser, alors elle accepta et suivit son ainé.

0o0o0

Severus fut réveillé par le cri de surprise qu'avait fait Remus en se rendant compte de la position dans laquelle ils avaient dormi. Leurs jambes étaient entremélées, le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal était dans les bras du professeur de potion, sa tête et sa main sur sa poitrine. Rogue ne montra aucune réaction que ce soit par rapport à la manière dont ils avaient dormi, à son rêve ou à la réaction de Remus. Il se contenta de se lever et d'aller sous la douche. Il retira l'eau et regarda son caleçon, la nuit lui revenant en mémoire. Il alluma la douche et se plaça sous le jet, essayant d'éclaircir ses idées. Il devait reconnaître qu'il trouvait son collègue très séduisant mais il restait un Gryffondor, et un de ceux qui le persécutaient quand ils étaient à l'école. Son rêve de la nuit dernière lui revenait, il revoyait les images, et il revoyait ce qu'il s'était passé après, son corps commença à réagir. Severus poussa un grognement, baissa la température de l'eau et posa son front contre la paroi de la douche. Il ne voulait pas que son corps réagisse ainsi, il ne voulait pas comprendre pourquoi il réagissait ainsi ni ce que cela impliquerait et surtout, surtout il ne voulait pas comprendre pourquoi il avait eut mal au cœur quand Remus s'était éloigné de lui de cette manière. Il souffla un grand coup, coupa l'eau en frissonnant et sortit de la douche. De retour dans la chambre, il croisa le loup-garou, toujours en caleçon qui attendait pour aller se doucher. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, celui du professeur Lupin se troubla et se fit fuyant. Devant la vision de son collègue en caleçon, troublé, Severus sentit son pincement au cœur ainsi que son érection revenir…

« La journée risque d'être très longue » pensa-t-il.

**Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Encore désolée pour les fautes !**

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

**J'espère réussir à vous publier le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine...**


	8. Et le prochain éliminé sera

**Bonjour à vous tous !**

_**J'ai répondu aux reviews par messages sauf pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte.**_

**Titmiss460 : Merci pour ta review, t'en fais pas je n'abandonnerai pas cette fic, je vais juste espacer la publication des chapitres. Tes trois couples préférés : HP/DM ? RW/BZ ? HG/TN ?**

**Laetitia : Bonjour, ne t'en fais pas je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic, je n'ai pas pu publié plus rapidement... mais j'irais jusqu'au bout ! Oui j'ai écrit d'autres fics, vas voir sur mon profil tu les trouveras. Merci pour ta review !**

_**Merci à tous les lecteurs, à tous ceux qui ont ajoutés cette fic à leurs favoris et à tous ceux qui ont mis une alerte dessus.**_

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard ! Le weekend dernier a été très chargé et je suis débordée au boulot en ce moment... Comme je galère à tenir les délais d'un chapitre par semaine, je vais plutôt passer à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.**

**Je vous rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.**

**Pour ceux qui me liraient pour la première fois : j'écris des fics avec des relations homosexuelles et hétérosexuelles, avec des slashs expilicites alors homophobes et âmes sensibles abstenez-vous !**

**Je m'excuse s'il y a plus de fautes que d'habitude dans son chapitre, ma béta n'a pas pu m'envoyé le chapitre corrigé.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 8 : et le prochain éliminé sera…**

« Oyez ! Oyez ! Dans une heure auront lieu les prochaines éliminations, et c'est vous madame qui déciderez. Votre fils pourra donner son avis à titre consultatif, mais vous aurez le dernier mot puisque vous annoncerez votre décision seule. » La voix se tut, il était dix heures du matin, les mères devaient prendre le temps de parler avec leur fils pour prendre leur décision.

Hermione était encore en train de discuter avec Mrs Nott quand elles entendirent l'annonce. Eleanore avait voulu profiter de l'absence de son fils (qui n'était toujours pas rentré) pour discuter avec la jolie brune. Devant les yeux amoureux de son enfant, devant ce qu'elle avait entre-aperçut de la jeune femme, elle avait voulu se remettre en question et découvrir Hermione. Les deux femmes discutaient donc depuis deux heures, la conversation avait au départ été un peu froide mais au bout d'une trentaine de minutes elle s'était réchauffée. Après l'annonce de la voix, elles virent Laura sortir de la chambre des étudiantes, toute décoiffée, elle avait profité du petit-déjeuner entre Théodore et Maya pour faire la grasse matinée. Hermione laissa sa place à table à la nouvelle arrivante et alla finir de se préparer dans la salle de bain. Contrairement à Maya, la Gryffondor ne s'apprêta pas particulièrement, elle ne voulait pas faire d'efforts, si Théodore avait vraiment des sentiments pour elle, il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle en rajoute. Quand Hermione ressortie de la salle de bain, elle vit que Théodore et Maya étaient rentrés. Le jeune homme ne montrait aucune émotion alors que la jeune femme avait un grand sourire qui donna une bouffée de colère à la rouge et or. Mrs Nott était en train d'expliquer à son fils le contenu de l'annonce faite un peu plus tôt et lui demandait de la suivre pour qu'elle puisse faire son choix. Le Serpentard jeta un coup d'œil pétillant à Hermione et alla s'enfermer dans la chambre de sa mère avec elle. La Gryffondor souffla un grand coup et s'intéressa à Maya qui racontait son rendez-vous à Laura.

Théodore et sa mère s'assirent sur le lit de celle-ci. Le jeune homme était silencieux, il attendait que sa mère engage la conversation, ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire.

\- Comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous de ce matin ?

\- Etrange…

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Elle m'a dragué… intensément… c'était tellement énorme que ça en devenait gênant dans un sens… mais dans l'autre, c'était assez plaisant, elle m'a intrigué.

\- Tu veux la garder ?

\- Pourquoi pas… je ne suis pas encore fixé sur elle.

\- Laura ?

\- Je ne la connais pas du tout, elle ne s'est pas ouverte à moi, elle n'a pas essayer de me séduire…

\- Et Hermione, toujours le même avis sur elle ?

\- Oui, et j'espère que tu compte la garder !

\- J'ai discuté longuement avec elle ce matin… et j'ai pu me faire mon avis sur elle, comme sur les deux autres avec qui j'ai discuté hier soir…

0o0o0

Blaise échangea un long regard avec Ron à la fin de l'annonce, essayant de lui faire comprendre à quel point il était désolé que sa mère ait à choisir mais qu'il ferait tout son possible pour le garder. Ron lui ne savait pas trop s'il voulait continuer ou non, il ne savait toujours pas s'il avait envie de quelque chose ou non avec le beau Serpentard. Celui-ci d'ailleurs se levait pour suivre sa mère dans sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas de cette conversation, il savait que sa mère voulait le pousser dans les bras de Sara et lui ne le voulait absolument pas. Une fois dans sa chambre, Sidonie regarda son fils et lui demanda qui il voulait éliminer.

\- Sara, répondit-il sèchement.

\- Et tu voudrais le garder ?

\- Oui, il n'avait pas besoin de lui demander de qui elle parlait pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Ron.

\- Moi, je ne veux pas de lui. Dit froidement Mrs Zabini.

\- Encore une fois c'est mon avenir ou le tien ? Commença à s'énerver Blaise.

0o0o0

Narcissa et Drago ne réagirent presque pas lors de l'annonce, ils échangèrent un long regard et se comprirent. Harry s'interrogea sur la signification de ce regard, ils étaient tous assis autour d'une table pour le petit déjeuner. Son regard tomba sur William et il se remémora les avances que le jeune homme lui avait faites ainsi que son rêve de la nuit passée. Le Gryffondor décida de parler à son ancien ennemi. Il le retint alors que le blond entrait dans la salle de bain.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait discuter un peu avant que vous preniez votre décision avec ta mère ? demanda-t-il vraiment concerné. Drago sonda le brun du regard et après quelques secondes hocha la tête.

\- Je me douche et on discute.

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes passaient à travers le balcon. Ils arrivèrent dans une petite rue aux maisons blanches, le soleil éblouissant tapait déjà, il faisait très chaud. Drago attrapa la main d'Harry et ensemble ils avancèrent dans la ruelle. Ils arrivèrent sur une place avec un marché où les gens parlaient fort une langue qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Ils traversèrent les étales rapidement, sachant qu'ils devaient être de retour rapidement à leur école. Ils suivirent à nouveau une petite rue qui les emmena à une petite crique. L'eau y était bleue turquoise et très claire, ils pouvaient voir le fond ainsi que des petits poissons colorés qui nageaient tranquillement. Une petite maison en bois avec quelques tables et chaises devant était installée un petit peu plus loin. Ils s'assirent à une table et commandèrent deux cafés à un homme d'âge mûr, très bronzé qui parlait anglais avec un fort anglais, roulant énormément les « r ». Alors que l'homme allait préparer leur commande, le blondinet lança un sort rapide de géo-localisation et découvrit qu'ils étaient sur la petite île de Lefkada entre la Grèce et l'Italie. Puis le silence se fit entre les deux jeunes hommes. Le brun jouait avec les doigts de son ancien ennemi, cherchant par où commencer. Le Serpentard, attendit tranquillement qu'il se lance, se demandant si le Gryffondor voulait lui faire une déclaration…

\- Alors ce n'est pas pour moi ou de moi que je veux te parler, commença le Survivant, contredisant la pensée du jeune Malefoy, mais c'est pour toi, pour pas que tu te fasse avoir par quelqu'un qui se joue un peu de toi… enfin je pense… Il semblait extrêmement mal à l'aise et le visage de Drago qui se décomposait ne l'aidait pas. Leurs doigts avaient arrêter de jouer ensemble.

\- Attends… tu parles de William là ? demanda le blond, stupéfait devant l'acquiescement de son ancien ennemi et n'y comprenant vraiment rien. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

\- Il s'est passé deux choses… Après votre rendez-vous hier, il est revenu dans la chambre alors que je somnolais et il m'a fait du rentre dedans et a essayé de m'embrasser…

Drago resta silencieux mais dans sa tête il était offusqué que le noir ait osé lui faire la cour, lui dire de belles paroles, lui ait fait de belles promesses et tout de suite après ait essayé de mettre Potter dans son lit, celui-ci continuait d'ailleurs de raconter les « exploits » du Serdaigle.

\- …je crois qu'il ne sait pas que je ne dormais pas et que j'ai tout entendu, il fait un rêve très hot qu'il racontait à haute voix en même temps.

\- Vas-y racontes-moi ce rêve ! Demanda le Serpentard dont l'esprit salace venait de se réveiller.

\- Alors au début il imaginait qu'il se passait des trucs entre lui et moi de ce que j'ai compris, le jeune homme était rouge pivoine, mais ses mots étaient assurés, il laissait sa langue trainer sur ses lèvres et il y avait un éclat dans ses yeux que le blond ne connaissait pas. Ensuite t'es arrivé dans son rêve et apparemment on prenait du plaisir tous les trois…

Draco avait l'impression que le rouge et or était en train de l'allumer avec sa langue, ses yeux et son doigt qui faisait des allers-retours dans sa main, mimant un petit peu l'acte sexuel. Son esprit commença à travailler et à les imaginer Harry et lui dans un lit. Zappant complètement William. Son corps commençait à réagir quand le grec revint avec leurs cafés, coupant toutes ses idées ou envies sexuelles.

\- Il t'a fait quoi ce rêve ? demanda le blond, il précisa devant l'incompréhension se lisait sur le visage du brun. Est-ce que ça t'a fait réagir ? Est-ce que ça te plairait d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui, moi ou nous deux ?

\- Hum… Harry était très gêné de cette question mais il voulait être honnête. Je t'avoue que vous êtes tous deux de très beaux hommes et que ça pourrait être sympa de faire ça avec vous deux mais ce ne serait que pour du sexe et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de ça. Après avoir une aventure avec William ne m'intéresserait pas. Psychologiquement il y a quelque chose qui ne me plait pas chez lui… Il marqua un silence pendant lequel Drago sentit son estomac se serrer d'appréhension. Et toi… je… aujourd'hui je n'ai pas envie de coucher avec toi… Une grande tristesse envahi le blond à cette phrase mais elle s'évanouie à la suivante. Pas que tu ne me plaise pas ou que tu ne m'attire pas, bien au contraire… mais j'aimerais que mes sentiments pour toi continuent d'évoluer, on était ennemis, on ne l'est plus, mais pour moi on n'est pas amis non plus, c'est plus que de l'amitié que je ressens pour toi, mais je ne peux pas dire que c'est de l'amour non plus, j'en sais rien… Et toi, t'en es où ?

\- Euh… Drago finit d'avaler son café, surpris et touché par la déclaration. Alors… Brent on n'en parle pas… William… je suis d'accord avec toi, il est bien foutu mais avec ce que tu viens de m'apprendre c'est vrai que je ne sais plus trop quoi penser de lui… et toi… oui tu me plais, dit-il en plantant ses yeux orage dans les émeraudes en face de lui, envoyant des frissons à Harry. Et effectivement, comme tu l'as dit, on n'est plus ennemis et je ne pense pas qu'on pourra l'être à nouveau et c'est plus que de l'amitié…

Ils se perdirent un temps dans les yeux de l'autre puis décidèrent de rentrer, Drago voulant finalement s'entretenir un peu avec sa maman avant qu'elle ne rende son verdict. Ils repartirent faisant le chemin inverse, et ne se lâchant la main qu'une fois arrivés sur le balcon.

0o0o0

Depuis qu'ils avaient entendu qu'il allait y avoir des éliminations, la tension était redescendue entre Remus et Severus. Tous deux s'amusaient à faire des pronostics sur les prochains éliminés. Pour Remus, Brent, Laura et Sara allaient sortir. Pour Severus ça allait être Brent, Ron et Hermione. Le loup-garou argumentait que les mères allaient suivre les choix de leurs fils alors que le professeur de potion pensait qu'elles allaient tout faire pour garder la main mise sur leur fils et donc ne pas les laisser aller avec des Gryffondors.

\- Et si on pariait ? proposa Remus d'un coup de tête

\- Hug, s'étrangla Severus en entendant cette proposition, tu pense à quoi ?

\- Celui qui a raison donne un gage à l'autre…

\- Et si on a chacun un nom de bon ?

\- Hum… un gage chacun !

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Alors vos pronostics ? **

**Prochain chapitre dans deux semaines !**


	9. les mamans décident

**Bonjour à vous tous !**

_**J'ai répondu aux reviews par messages sauf pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte.**_

_**Merci à tous les lecteurs, à tous ceux qui ont ajoutés cette fic à leurs favoris et à tous ceux qui ont mis une alerte dessus.**_

**Je vous rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.**

**Pour ceux qui me liraient pour la première fois : j'écris des fics avec des relations homosexuelles et hétérosexuelles, avec des slashs expilicites alors homophobes et âmes sensibles abstenez-vous !**

**Je m'excuse s'il y a plus de fautes que d'habitude dans son chapitre, ma béta n'a pas pu m'envoyé le chapitre corrigé.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 9 : les mamans décident**

Ron était sur la terrasse, le regard perdu dans le vide quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Il se retourna et ses yeux tombèrent sur Tiffany. Il se demandait ce que la jeune femme faisait à Serpentard, elle était douce, gentille, à l'écoute des autres… plus il passait de temps en sa compagnie plus il l'appréciait.

\- Tu aimerais qu'elle te garde ? de pouvoir continuer avec Blaise ? demanda-t-elle presque en chuchotant et en s'accoudant à ses côtés.

\- Pfff… je… je ne sais pas.

\- De quoi t'as peur ?

\- J'ai pas peur !

\- C'est ça ! Je t'ai observé tu sais ? Je vois bien comment tu le regarde… et comment lui te lance à la fois des regards d'envie et de déception à chaque fois que tu le repousse.

\- Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me prenne pour une nuit et me jette ensuite.

\- Je ne crois pas que lui le fera… par contre sa mère fera tout ce qu'elle pourra pour t'écarter et devine pourquoi…

\- J'en sais rien… tu me fatigue avec tes questions !

\- Dis plutôt qu'elles te dérangent ! Mais pour moi tu lui fais peur. Elle a peur que tu lui vole son rêve de petits enfants parce qu'elle voit qu'il pourrait tomber amoureux de toi…

\- C'est ça, arrête de te foutre de moi…

\- Comme tu veux ! On en reparle dans quelques jours ! Viens, elle va donner son verdict.

Ron la regarda s'éloigner en comprenant pourquoi cette fille était à Serpentard, elle était maline et semblait avoir un plan en tête. Il la regarda s'éloigné, elle était jolie, dans son genre… elle se retourna et lui fit signe de la suivre. Il hocha la tête et se mit en route, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il allait trouver des réponses à ses questions.

Blaise était assis au fond du salon dans un des petits fauteuils. Les jambes croisées, les coudes sur les accoudoirs, la tête dans sa main droite, il semblait contrarié mais un peu d'espoir perdurait au fond de ses yeux. Sa mère était debout devant lui. Son visage était fermé et déterminé.

Sara était déjà dans la pièce debout, silencieuse, en face de Mrs Zabini, Tiffany et Ron vinrent se mettre à ses côtés. La voix des annonces se fit alors entendre.

\- Mrs Zabini, annoncez le nom de la personne que vous souhaitez éliminer.

\- Ron ne continuera pas cette aventure avec nous.

0o0o0

Laura et Hermione étaient toujours dans le salon à écouter Maya qui parlait encore et encore de son rendez-vous avec Théodore, vantant la galanterie et la beauté du jeune homme encore et encore quand la voix retenti.

\- Mrs Nott veillez donner le nom de la jeune femme qui ne continuera pas l'aventure.

Dans les secondes qui suivirent Eleanore et son fils sortirent de la chambre de celle-ci et vinrent s'assoire avec les prétendantes.

\- J'ai choisi d'écouter mon fils, commença à expliquer la mère de Théodore. La prétendante qui ne continuera pas cette aventure avec nous est Laura.

0o0o0

En revenant à l'appartement Drago fit un signe de tête à sa mère et alla l'attendre dans sa chambre. Harry lui resta sur le balcon préférant éviter William et réfléchir à ce qu'ils venaient de se dire. Il s'interrogeait aussi sur le manque de réaction de Drago par rapport à ses révélations sur William. Quelques minutes plus tard la voix annonça à Mrs Malefoy qu'il était temps de donner le nom de celui qui ne continuerait pas l'aventure. Harry rentra au salon et alla s'assoire dans le canapé aux cotés de William et Brent. Narcissa vint se mettre en face d'eux mais son fils resta appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte, derrière eux.

\- Je pense que mon choix ne sera une surprise pour personne, Brent tu ne continues pas avec nous, je pense que le feeling n'est pas du tout passé entre Drago et toi malgré que tu sois un jeune homme très intéressant. Je te souhaite une bonne continuation.

0o0o0

Remus et Severus avaient regardé les éliminations et maintenant se regardaient. Ils avaient chacun eu tord sur un nom… Ils devaient donc donner un gage chacun à l'autre…

\- Une idée de gage ? demanda alors Remus

\- Non, pas encore… menti Rogue qui avait vraiment beaucoup d'idées ! Mais pour l'instant il n'y réfléchissait pas trop, ces idées risquant de le mettre très à l'étroit dans son pantalon et malgré ses robes qui pouvaient dissimuler ce petit problème, ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment.

\- On se laisse une journée de réflexion ?

\- Volontiers.

Leur attention fut à nouveau captée par la voix qui faisait une nouvelle annonce : « Messieurs, il ne vous reste plus que deux prétendants, afin que vous puissiez faire votre choix au mieux vous allez passer vingt-quatre heures seul avec chacun d'eux. Vous devez choisir maintenant avec qui vous souhaitez commencer, l'autre restera avec votre maman pendant ce temps-là. A midi demain vous échangerez. Veuillez s'il vous plait annoncer avec qui vous voulez passer les premières vingt-quatre heures ? »

0o0o0

Drago réfléchit à toute vitesse et finit par annoncer qu'il voulait commencer avec William. Le jeune black le regarda avec un large sourire et un regard de prédateur. Harry sembla surpris de ce choix mais ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça, il fallait bien que quelqu'un commence. La voix informa que le Serpentard et le Serdaigle allait passer par le balcon pour passer leur journée dans un cadre de rêve et devaient donc prendre les affaires qui leur seraient nécessaire pour la nuit. Tous deux acquiescèrent et allèrent préparer leur sac. La voix informa ensuite Mrs Malefoy et le jeune Mr Potter qu'ils allaient eux aussi quitter l'appartement pour ces vingt-quatre heures et qu'ils devaient choisir leur destination.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu pense d'aller à Philapelphia ? proposa Narcissa, devant l'air surpris du Survivant elle expliqua sa proposition. C'est la ville de l'indépendance des Etats-Unis, une belle ville avec beaucoup de choses à découvrir.

\- Oui, allons-y ! Je vais préparer mon sac.

Harry se rendit dans sa chambre en même temps que William en sortait. Il était content de ne pas avoir à rester dans la même pièce que le jeune homme, ne souhaitant pas que le jeune homme lui fasse à nouveau du rentre dedans. Quand il retourna dans le salon avec son sac à dos, il aperçut Drago et son prétendant se rendre sur le balcon. Il les regarda disparaître avec une drôle de sensation dans l'estomac. Narcissa arriva et lui proposa d'y aller. Ils passèrent par le balcon et arrivèrent dans le hall d'un hôtel. Le bâtiment était immense, le plafond à plusieurs mètres de hauteur était porté par des colonnes à chapiteaux. Des jeunes gens en uniforme vinrent les accueillir et les guider à leurs chambres. Ils étaient dans deux chambres séparées mais quasiment identiques. La pièce principale faisait la taille d'un dortoir à Poudlard avec un lit géant au milieu. La salle de bain ressemblait à celle des préfets avec sa baignoire-piscine. Harry posa son sac et ressorti pour attendre Mrs Malefoy dans le couloir. Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard et ils partirent se promener dans les rues. Ils allèrent à l'office de tourisme où ils récupérèrent un plan du centre historique de la ville et des billets pour visiter _Liberty Bell_ et _l'Independance_ _Hall_. Ils passèrent aussi beaucoup de temps à lire une exposition sur l'histoire de la ville et de ses personnages célèbres. C'était la fin d'après-midi quand ils sortirent pour se rendre à _Liberty Bell_ de l'autre coté de _Main_ _Avenue_. Mais ils durent attendre pour traverser l'avenue car il y avait un groupe de cycliste… inhabituel sur l'avenue. Deux cent ou trois cent personnes étaient en sous-vêtements ou nues sur leur vélo, créant un embouteillage. Ils virent deux jeunes femmes en short et débardeur avec des sacs à dos, une avait les cheveux noirs, l'autre blonds presque gris. Elles avaient l'aire de chercher quelqu'un dans la foule. Au bout de quelques instant elles montrèrent un jeune homme peint en Charlie (de « où est Charlie ? »), Harry décida d'aller les voir.

\- Bonjour les filles !

\- Bonjour, répondirent-elles avec un accent français.

\- Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Oui, c'est un évènement couchsurfing, répondit la brune.

\- Couch quoi ? demanda-t-il, il n'avait pas reconnu le mot qu'elle avait utilisé et il se demandait si c'était à cause de son accent.

\- C'est une communauté de personnes qui hébergent des gens gratuitement.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes, elles lui apprirent qu'effectivement elles venaient de France et voyageaient sur le continent, elles logeaient en couchsurfing et avaient rencontré certains cyclistes chez leur hôte. C'était leur dernier jour en ville, elles donnèrent quelques informations aux anglais sur les lieux à visiter puis ils se séparèrent, l'avenue était à nouveau dégagée, ils pouvaient rejoindre les monuments.

Après plusieurs heures à suivre des visites guidées, et à découvrir les principaux monuments de la ville, Narcissa et Harry allèrent dîner au restaurant de l'hôtel. La soirée fut très agréable pour eux deux, ils riaient toujours en se séparant pour dormir et se retrouvèrent avec plaisir le lendemain matin. Ils profitèrent du beau temps pour retourner se balader dans la ville avant de retourner à l'appartement à Poudlard pour que le jeune homme puisse à son tour passer vingt-quatre heures avec le jeune Malefoy.

0o0o0

Hermione faisait la tête dans la chambre de l'hôtel où Mrs Nott et elles étaient descendues. La jeune femme jalousait Maya qui était seule avec Théodore au même moment et qui avait jubilé au moment où le jeune homme avait annoncé qu'il partirait avec elle en premier. Depuis, Hermione tentait tant bien que mal de contenir sa jalousie mais n'y arrivait pas vraiment. Mrs Nott avait décidé qu'elles partiraient toutes deux à Rome, cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'elles y étaient arrivées et elles s'apprêtaient à partir visiter le centre historique de la ville mais la Gryffondor n'y mettait vraiment pas de la bonne volonté, entre sa jalousie et Eleanore qui marquait sa préférence pour Maya son humeur était de plus en plus détestable. A la fin de la journée, elle n'avait toujours pas eu un sourire et elle n'en pouvait plus d'entendre Mrs Nott la comparer à la Serpentarde, elle avala le plus rapidement possible sa pizza et alla se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione était d'une meilleure humeur et motivée pour aller visiter le Vatican, comme dit le dicton elle était de bonne heure et de bonne humeur ! Ce qui la rendait surtout joyeuse était de savoir qu'à midi elle allait échanger sa place avec Maya…

0o0o0

Ron marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard avec son sac pour rejoindre son dortoir. Quand il avait entendu Mrs Zabini dire son nom, il n'avait pas vraiment été surpris, il n'avait pas non plus eut de grand ressentiment, il n'y avait eut que le vide dans son cœur et dans sa tête. Il avait échangé un regard avec Blaise mais Ron savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chaleur dans ses yeux, aucune déception, aucun sentiment. Contrairement au regard de Blaise qui lui montrait clairement toute sa stupeur et sa colère face à cette nouvelle. Le jeune black essayait de faire passer un message au rouquin mais celui-ci n'y était absolument pas réceptif.

Le jeune Weasley n'avait pas envie de réfléchir au sentiment de vide qu'il ressentait, il alla alors poser ses affaires dans son dortoir et parti retrouver Neville dans leur salle commune. Les deux garçons passèrent plusieurs heures à se raconter les événements des derniers jours. Ils discutaient toujours en remontant se coucher quand le jeune Londubat confessa une nouvelle à son ami qui en tomba dans les pommes….

**Alors ce chapitre vous a plu ?**

**Je crois qu'un seul reviewer avait eu les bons prognostiques !**

**Du coup, un gage pour Remus et un pour Severus, des idées ? des envies ?**

**Et que croyez-vous que Neville a annoncé à Ron ?**

**Le prochain chapitre : les premières 24h entre les Serpentards et leurs prétendant. Comment pensez-vous que cela va se passer ? Je pense le publier dans 2 semaines !**

**A bientôt**


	10. Premières 24 heures en tête à tête

**Bonjour à vous tous !**

_**J'ai répondu aux reviews par messages sauf pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte.**_

_**ladydragonfly : merci pour ta review ! Il faudra attendre encore un peu pour en savoir plus sur l'évanouissement de Ron ! **_

_**Merci à tous les lecteurs, à tous ceux qui ont ajoutés cette fic à leurs favoris et à tous ceux qui ont mis une alerte dessus.**_

**Je vous rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.**

**Pour ceux qui me liraient pour la première fois : j'écris des fics avec des relations homosexuelles et hétérosexuelles, avec des slashs expilicites alors homophobes et âmes sensibles abstenez-vous !**

**Je m'excuse s'il y a plus de fautes que d'habitude dans ce chapitre, ma béta ne peut plus corriger mes chapitres.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 10 : Premières vingt-quatre heures en tête à tête**

William jubilait de pouvoir passer une journée complète avec Drago et ce dernier le sentait bien. Les aveux d'Harry le matin même toujours en tête, le Serpentard se demandait comment il allait gérer ce rendez-vous. Ils étaient arrivés sur le vieux port de Marseille et partaient embarquer sur un bateau où ils allaient passer leur séjour pour visiter les calanques. Quand le jeune noir comprit qu'ils allaient passer presque 24 heures en mer il s'immobilisa et son visage se décomposa. Drago qui marchait devant n'avait pas perçu son malaise et continuait d'avancer. Le Serdaigle se reprit rapidement pour ne pas être semé par le blondinet malgré tout, son angoisse restait bien présente. Tous deux montèrent à bord du bateau. Drago perdu dans ses pensées, William essayant de ne pas défaillir à chaque vaguelette.

Ils arrivèrent dans leur cabine. Celle-ci ne contenait qu'un grand lit deux places avec une table de nuit de chaque côté. Au bout du lit il y avait un grand coffre dans lequel ils déposèrent leurs sacs. Puis Drago retourna sur le pont admirer le paysage alors que son prétendant préférait aller chercher quelque chose à manger en cuisine pour se remplir le ventre et ainsi être moins sensible au mal de mer. Le jeune Malefoy alla respirer les embruns, riant silencieusement de la mauvaise fortune du Serdaigle, il avait bien remarqué dans la cabine que celui-ci avait le mal de mer et en était soulagé. Depuis qu'Harry lui avait parlé du comportement du black en son absence, le Serpentard s'était remémoré tous les faits et gestes, toutes les paroles du jeune homme. Il s'était alors rendu compte que tout dans son comportement était trop gros, exagéré et qu'il était tombé naïvement dans ses filets. Il ne prenait pas très bien ce constat et avait décidé de se venger…

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes William vint rejoindre le jeune blond qui l'accueilli avec un grand sourire et un regard qui l'examinait avec envie de haut en bas. Le Serdaigle déglutit et s'accouda à la rambarde du bateau aux cotés de Drago. Il sentit alors le Serpentard se mettre très proche de lui sans pour autant le toucher vraiment. Le black ne put alors résister à son envie de le toucher et commença par mettre la main dans le dos du jeune homme qu'il souhaitait conquérir. Voyant que celui-ci ne lui résistait pas il fit descendre sa main jusqu'à sa taille et appuya doucement dessus pour inciter le jeune Malefoy à venir se placer devant lui. Ce qu'il fit. William senti une forte chaleur monter enlui en sentant ce beau jeune homme sous lui. Celle-ci s'intensifia quand Drago se cambra pour s'appuyer contre la rambarde, frottant ainsi ses fesses contre l'entre-jambe du Serdaigle qui dû étouffer un gémissement. Depuis plusieurs jours qu'il vivait aux côté du prince des Serpentards, William n'avait qu'une envie… se faire ce joli petit cul ! Alors forcément, il avait du mal à garder la tête froide.

L'après-midi sembla très longue à William. A chaque arrêt que faisait le bateau, tous les passagers descendaient à terre pour visiter le lieu. A chaque fois, Drago attrapait sa main mais quand le Serdaigle essayait de l'embrasser, le Serpentard trouvait toujours un moyen de s'échapper. Quand ils remontaient sur le bateau, le blond allait toujours à l'avant, là où ça secouait le plus, il se callait dans les bras du noir jusqu'à ce que celui-ci parte en courant vers les toilettes pour vomir à cause du mal de mer…

Quand le soleil commença à décliner le capitaine du bateau fit mouiller son navire et abaissa une petite passerelle à l'arrière, annonçant à ses passagers qu'ils pouvaient aller nager s'ils le souhaitaient, que ces eaux étaient sûres et qu'il y avait des masques et des tubas de mis à leur disposition. Dans l'esprit de William la décision fut rapidement prise : entre rester sur le bateau où il était malade et l'eau, même froide, il choisissait l'eau. En moins d'une minute il était en boxer, un masque et un tuba à la main. Après un regard pour Drago qui lui fit signe d'y aller sans lui, le Serdaigle plongea.

\- Putain elle est froide ! Cria-t-il en remontant à la surface. Sa phrase, comprise par la plupart des passagers fut traduite spontanément pour ceux qui ne l'avaient pas saisie.

Le Serpentard eut un sourire moqueur pour le noir et décida de rester sur le pont. Il n'avait aucune envie de se baigner, encore si elle était froide. Et puis il était bien content de pouvoir échapper à son prétendant quelques instants. Drago s'amusait bien à l'allumer sans jamais lui donner vraiment ce qu'il voulait, sans jamais concrétiser quoique ce soit. Il pensait à la nuit qui allait arriver... William allait vouloir faire avancer les choses c'était certain, mais le blond ne voulait définitivement pas, comment y échapper...

Brusquement, le jeune Malefoy fit demi-tour et prit le chemin des cuisines... Il venait d'avoir une idée, enfin deux idées, des idées sadiques, dignes du Prince des Serpentards...

0O0O0

Maya et Théodore venaient tout juste d'arriver à Athène, dans le hall de leur hôtel. Celui-ci était grandiose, fait à l'image des anciens temples grecs, le plafond était à plusieurs mètres de hauteur, soutenu par des colonnes sculptées. Entièrement en granite, le bâtiment en imposait, derrière le bureau de l'accueil, lui fait de marbres, un sorcier, les attendait pour les amener dans leur suite, elle aussi magnifique. A l'intérieur, posé sur la table basse du salon, il y avait des brochures sur les visites qu'ils pouvaient faire. Ils décidèrent d'aller voir le temple d'Athéna, en haut de l'acropole, puis d'aller au restaurant. Ils retournèrent à l'accueil pour demander au jeune homme qui les avait accueilli de faire les réservations pour eux ainsi que de leur appeler un taxi pour l'acropole.

\- Le taxi sera là dans quelques minutes, leur annonça-t-il après avoir raccroché. Il lança un regard appréciateur à Maya, la regarda de haut en bas et ajouta, vous devriez peut être vous changer miss, vous n'allez pas être à l'aise comme ça pour...

\- Je ne vous permets pas de me dire comment je dois m'habiller, le coupa-t-elle d'un ton très hautain. Viens, sortons, ordonna-t-elle à Théodore qui la regardait désagréablement surpris par ce comportement.

-Je te rejoins, je vais passer aux toilettes d'abord. Répondit-il, il la regarda s'éloigner et se retourna vers le réceptionniste lorsqu'elle eut disparût. Pourquoi lui avez-vous conseillé de se changer ?

\- Pour commencer, elle est trop couverte pour le temps qu'il fait, et puis, elle aura mal aux pieds une fois arrivé en haut, avec ses talons...

-Une fois arrivée en haut ?

\- Oui, le taxi ne vous emmène pas jusqu'en haut, vous avez un chemin à prendre. Il fait environ trois kilomètres et est tout en terre, rochers et cailloux... Ah, c'est votre chauffeur et guide. Dit le jeune en désignant un homme d'une trentaine d'année qui s'appuyait sur une canne pour marcher. Si vous lui demander il pourra venir avec vous en haut de l'acropôle pour vous expliquer les monuments.

\- Merci, le salua Théo puis il parti à la rencontre du chauffeur. Tous deux allèrent rejoindre la jeune femme et partirent dans le taxi.

Arrivés au pied de l'acropole, le taxis se gara et proposa de les accompagner, ce que le jeune Nott se dépêcha d'accepter avant que Maya ait eu le tems de refuser. Le chauffeur parti en tête sur le petit chemin, allant étonnamment vite pour quelqu'un qui se déplaçait avec une canne, La Serpentard le suivit et le jeune homme ferma la marche. Il en profita pour détailler d'avantage la tenue de sa prétendante. En haut elle avait un chemisier blanc à manches longues sous lequel on pouvait deviner un débardeur en dentelle. En bas, elle avait une jupe, blanche aussi, qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Là-dessous, elle avait mis un collant qui semblait assez épais et des bottines doublées de laine à l'intérieur. Il était trois heures de l'après-midi, il n'y avait nuage dans le ciel et le thermomètre affichait presque 30°. Théodore eut un sourire moqueur qui ne le quitta pas de toute l'ascension. Il voyait que Maya avait trop chaud, son chemisier la collait dans le dos et commençait à être mouillé à peine quelques minutes après qu'ils soient partis et elle manquait de se tordre la cheville tous les trois pas à cause de ses talons.

"Tant pis pour elle, pensait-il, elle n'avait qu'à pas être si fière et écouter le réceptionniste."

Avec tous ces dérangements, la sang-pur ralentit tout le monde et ils mirent un peu plus d'une heure à arriver en haut. La jeune femme était de très mauvaise humeur, ses vêtements étaient collés à sa peau et recouverts de poussière, son maquillage avait coulé avec la sueur, il n'y avait aucun lieux pour qu'elle puisse se refaire une beauté et elle avait affreusement mal aux pieds. Elle s'assit donc sur un muret dès qu'elle en eut l'occasion et décréta qu'elle n'en bougerait pas tant qu'elle aurait mal aux pieds et qu'elle n'aurait as un lieu pour se refaire belle. Théodore, en ayant marre de sa mauvaise humeur, et souhaitant profiter du site décida de l'abandonner là et de faire sa visite avec leur guide.

0O0O0

Blaise avait décidé de se rendre à Orlando avec Sara pour ses premières vingt-quatre heures, mais rien ne se passait comme il l'avait imaginé. A peine arrivés à l'hôtel, la jeune femme avait vu la piscine et était partie enfiler son maillot. Elle avait ensuite pris la direction de la piscine. Le noir souffla et alla lui se changer pour la rejoindre. Quand il arriva au bord de la piscine, il constata que sa prétendante était dans un bain à remous entrain de discuter avec un inconnu. Le jeune homme senti une vague de lassitude l'envahir mais il prit sur lui et alla s'installer dans ce même bain. Sara ne lui prêta aucune attention et continua sa discussion avec l'étranger. Blaise ferma les yeux et commença à somnoler en écoutant leur conversation. Il comprit assez rapidement que l'homme était cuisinier et qu'il draguait ouvertement Sara. Celle-ci se complaisait dans cette situation de séduction et le suivit bien volontiers lorsque le cuisinier lui proposa de lui faire goûter quelques unes de ses spécialités.

\- Tu vas où ? Réagit enfin le Serpentard, pas qu'il soit jaloux, il n'en avait vraiment rien à faire qu'elle parte avec un autre, mais il s'inquiétait de la laisser seule avec un inconnu.

Sara se retourna vers lui, lui balança un "t'inquiète" avec un clin d'œil et partie. Blaise sorti du bain lui aussi et se rendit dans une salle de musculation qu'il avait repéré aux abords de la piscine.

A peine dix minutes après qu'il ait commencé à s'entraîner, il vit le professeur Lupin arriver.

\- Blaise, je viens vous informer que Sara vient d'être retirée du jeu et conduite chez le directeur pour comportement inapproprié. Deux possibilités s'offrent à vous, finir ces vingt-quatre heures seul et retrouver Tiffany demain comme convenu ou lui demander de venir dès maintenant, passer presque quarante-huit heures avec elle et laisser seule votre maman.

\- Je préfère la deuxième solution professeur.

\- Très bien, je vous retrouve dans votre chambre d'hôtel avec Tiffany alors.

Le professeur reparti immédiatement et le Serpentard retourna dans sa chambre, enfin sa suite afin de prendre une douche et se rhabiller. Il se doutait bien de se qu'avait fait Sara pour être exclue, et ça l'arrangeait presque car le temps lui aurait paru vraiment long avec elle. Il espérait simplement que les choses se passeraient bien avec Tiffany. Comme Sara, cette jeune femme n'avait rien fait pour chercher à le séduire, mais elle avait au moins le mérite d'être sympathique et de s'entendre avec tout le monde.

Quand il sorti de la douche, elle était déjà à, entrain de regarder ce qu'il y avait à faire. Ils s'accordèrent sur le parc d'attraction de Disney, et afin que ce soit plus simple pour eux, ils demandèrent à leur professeur de les installer dans un des hôtels du Disney village, ce qu'il accepta.

Une fois déménagés, et à nouveau installé, il était dix-huit heures, trop tard pour entrer dans le parc d'attraction, ils partirent donc dans Disney village pour faire les boutiques et dîner. Ils passèrent une excellente soirée, en toute amitié, Tiffany se moquant gentiment du sang-pur qui n'avait jamais vu un dessin animé de sa vie... chose à laquelle il fallait remédier ! Ils rentrèrent donc de bonne heure pour regarder quelques dessins animés cultissimes selon la jeune femme.

0O0O0

Théodore et Maya étaient installés à la table d'un petit restaurant au cœur de la cité d'Athènes. La jeune femme avait passé une demi-heure aux toilettes en arrivant afin de se refaire une beauté, ce qui au final offrait un contraste comique entre son maquillage et sa coiffure niquels et ses vêtements pleins de poussière et de sueur. Pendant son absence le jeune homme avait pris l'initiative de commander les spécialités grecques pour deux. A l'arrivée des plats la sang-pur se remit à râler.

\- Sérieusement Maya, depuis qu'on est arrivés tu ne fais que râler, tu n'es pas contente d'être ici ?

\- Si si bien sûr mais je ne suis pas dans les meilleures dispositions pour pouvoir te séduire.

\- Selon toi, pourquoi je devrais finir l'aventure avec toi plutôt qu'avec Hermione ?

\- Attends tu es d'une grande famille de sang-purs, tu ne vas quand même pas faire ta vie avec une sang-de-bourbe !

La jeune femme compris son erreur en voyant le visage du jeune Nott se décomposer. Il avait très bien compris que Maya ne s'intéressait absolument pas à lui mais seulement à son nom, il dû se retenir de la mettre dehors sur le champ. Pendant le reste du dîner, Maya essaya de faire des pieds et des mains pour réparer son erreur en flattant Théo, en mettant ses atouts physiques en avant, allant même jusqu'à se coller contre lui dans le taxis qui les ramena à l'hôtel mais rien n'y faisait, il lui était maintenant complètement froid. Arrivés dans leur suite, il dit, d'un ton n'acceptant aucune réponse, à sa prétendante d'aller se coucher dans la chambre et que lui prendrait le canapé du salon.

0O0O0

Drago et William étaient installés sur la terrasse du bateau pour leur dîner. Le black lui caressait doucement la main en attendant que leurs plats n'arrivent, discutant pour deux, le bond n'avait même pas besoin de répondre, il se contentait d'hocher la tête. Enfin, le serveur arriva, dans le dos de William, faisant discrètement un clin d'œil au jeune Malefoy.

-Moules marinières, frites messieurs. Je reviens tout de suite pour vous apporter le vin.

Une fois, le vin servit, ils mangèrent tous deux avec appétit, le Serpentard essayant de s'empêcher de sourire, sachant très bien comment la suite de la soirée allait se dérouler, mais il ne voulait surtout pas détromper le Serdaigle quant à ses attentions par rapport à lui.

A la fin du repas, le serveur vint annoncer à Drago que, selon ses souhaits, leurs affaires avaient été déménagées dans la chambre d'extérieur. William commença à se sentir mal. Ils suivirent le serveur jusqu'au point le lus haut du bateau, où la houle se faisait le plus sentir. Là le lit était entouré d'une bulle magique pour les protéger des intempéries. Le blondinet alla s'assoir sur le lit et lança un regard langoureux à son prétendant. Celui-ci sentit son sexe se tendre mais presque immédiatement il sentit son estomac se retourner et dû courir aux toilettes.

Quand il eut disparût, Drago et le serveur éclatèrent de rire.

\- Parfaites ces moules ! Dit le blond entre deux éclats de rire.

\- les vôtres oui monsieur, mais j'ai eût du mal à trouver des moules passées de plusieurs jours pour lui... enfin votre généreux pourboire a bien aidé. Vous devriez passer une nuit tranquille monsieur, là il en a pour plusieurs heures.

Sur ce, le serveur reparti et Drago se coucha avec un sourire satisfait.

**Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

**La suite dans deux semaines !**


	11. La fin des premières 24h

**Bonjour à vous tous !**

**Un grand grand merci à tous les reviewers, grâce à vous cette fic à dépasser les 100 reviews ! Continuez de m'encourager à avec vos reviews ça me fait énormément plaisir et ça me motive à garder le rythme pour vous poster les chapitres !**

_**J'ai répondu aux reviews par messages sauf pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte... d'ailleurs pensez à mettre vos petits noms c'est plus facile pour vous répondre !  
**_

_**Guest inconnu : merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai que William devrait faire attention à lui, et s'enfuir, mais il est coincé là-dedans jusqu'à la fin du jeu...  
**_

_**Guest inconnu 2 : merci pour ta review ! La suite aujourd'hui !**_

_**Tifmouss : merci pour ta review ! Et oui je suis sadique ! mais ça tu le savais ! Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu parles de déjà vu ! lol**_

_**Merci à tous les lecteurs, à tous ceux qui ont ajoutés cette fic à leurs favoris et à tous ceux qui ont mis une alerte dessus.**_

**Je vous rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.**

**Pour ceux qui me liraient pour la première fois : j'écris des fics avec des relations homosexuelles et hétérosexuelles, avec des slashs expilicites alors homophobes et âmes sensibles abstenez-vous ! Slash très très explicite dans ce chapitre !  
**

**Je m'excuse s'il y a plus de fautes que d'habitude dans ce chapitre, ma béta ne peut plus corriger mes chapitres.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 11 : la fin des premières vingt-quatre heures**

William senti le bateau heurter l'embarcadère et releva la tête des toilettes. Il avait passé la nuit à vomir ses tripes dans de minuscules toilettes. Il fut soulagé de sentir qu'il allait pouvoir remettre pieds à terre par contre il en voulait à Drago d'avoir dormit comme un charme et de ne pas être venu le soutenir, bien qu'il se doutait que son état était sans nul doute dû, du moins en partie, au beau blond. Il sortit des toilettes pour aller se rincer la bouche au lavabo mais il tomba sur Drago entre les deux.

\- Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? demanda le Serpentard avec un ton mielleux.

\- Pousses-toi, je voudrais me rincer la bouche… et non je n'ai pas dormi ! Mais toi tu as l'aire parfaitement frais et dispo !

\- Aller dépêches-toi, tu négocieras avec ma mère pour dormir.

C'est de très mauvaise humeur, qu'après s'être rincé la bouche, William suivit Drago en traînant les pieds jusqu'au portail les ramenant à Poudlard. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'appartement, y étant les premiers, le noir alla se coucher sans un mot pour le jeune Malefoy. Celui-ci s'installa dans le salon pour attendre sa mère et Harry.

0o0o0

Lorsque Maya sortie de la chambre, Théodore était introuvable. Il lui avait laissé un mot, lui disant qu'il voulait profiter un peu de la ville au calme et qu'il serait de retour à l'hôtel à midi moins le quart pour la récupérer afin qu'ils rentrent à Poudlard.

Le jeune homme avait passé une très courte nuit. Il avait repassé pendant des heures les évènements de ces derniers jours. Il avait repensé au comportement de Maya depuis qu'il la connaissait jusqu'à cette dernière soirée. Il s'était endormi très tardivement et réveillé de très bonne heure, confus et surtout n'ayant pas envie de croiser sa prétendante. Il avait donc décidé de partir en ville avec le chauffeur de taxis. Celui-ci le guidait à travers les rues et par moments laissait le jeune homme déambuler seul, l'attendant dans un café. Théodore profitait de ces instants de solitude pour faire le vide, se laisser envahir par le bruit et l'agitation ambiante autour de lui. Il voulait sortir la frustration et l'énervement qui l'avaient envahi depuis la veille.

Quand ce fut l'heure de retourner à l'hôtel afin de rentrer au château, le Serpentard le fit en trainant les pieds. Maya qui était restée à l'hôtel, profitant de la piscine et du sauna, l'attendait dans le hall avec leurs valises. Théodore la regarda à peine, prit sa valise et sans un mot se dirigea vers le portail.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans leur appartement de Poudlard, Mrs Nott et Hermione étaient déjà là, assises dans le salon, discutant toutes les deux. Théodore les salua chaleureusement alors que Maya restait silencieuse. Il invita la Gryffondor à prendre son sac afin qu'ils repartent le plus rapidement possible.

0o0o0

Severus et Remus avaient décidé d'échanger leurs gages par écrit, afin de ne pas influencer l'autre. Et puis ni l'un ni l'autre n'était vraiment prêt à assumer leurs idées une fois dites à l'oral. Ils échangèrent les bouts de papiers et les lurent sans oser regarder leur collègue. Remus piqua un far en découvrant son gage alors que Severus restait de marbre. Deux paquets apparurent sur leur lit avec leurs noms dessus. Le professeur de potions regarda les paquets puis fixa son collègue.

\- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on se change, lâcha-t-il après quelques secondes d'observation. Lupin avait toujours le rouge aux joues et sa gêne s'accentua encore sous ces paroles et ce regard. Il se leva prestement, attrapa son sac et parti s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Rogue s'approcha sans empressement de son sac, l'ouvrit avec curiosité et eut une ébauche de sourire en voyant son contenu…

0o0o0

Ron venait de trouver sa sœur, il la cherchait depuis la veille, depuis que Neville lui avait parlé.

\- T'aurais pas des choses à me raconter ? demanda-t-il en douceur pour ne pas la braquer

\- Oh, Neville t'a parlé ? lui répondit-elle pas vraiment surprise.

\- Il m'a dit que vous étiez ensemble, dit-il n'osant croire que ce soit vrai.

\- C'est le cas. Ca te pose un problème ? le défia-t-elle.

\- Euh… non je ne crois pas… Hésitant, il avait vu dans le regard de sa sœur qu'il n'avait absolument pas son avis à donner. Et ça fait combien de temps ?

\- Six mois !

Là-dessus Ginny laissa son frère planté au milieu du couloir et parti rejoindre son groupe d'amies.

0o0o0

Blaise et Tiffany s'étaient endormis dans le lit de la jeune femme alors qu'ils regardaient le troisième disney d'affiler. Ils s'étaient réveillés surpris d'être dans le même lit mais avaient bien rit de la situation. Le jeune noir appréciait énormément le temps qu'il passait avec la prétendante et il sentait qu'elle aussi l'appréciait mais ils savaient d'ors et déjà tous deux qu'il n'y aurait entre eux deux rien de plus qu'une belle amitié. C'est donc après un copieux petit déjeuner qu'ils partirent ensemble à la découverte du parc d'attraction.

0o0o0

Lorsque Remus sorti de la salle de bain, son regard tomba sur son collègue. Celui-ci avait retiré ses grandes robes noires et avait à la place un jean noir qui lui allait parfaitement ainsi qu'une chemise blanche, presque transparente qui laissait peu de place à l'imagination quant à la musculature de l'ancien espion. Il se sentit cependant rougir sous le regard très insistant de son collègue, surtout qu'il n'arrivait pas à interpréter ce regard.

Effectivement, Severus n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de celui qui hantait ses nuits depuis ce jeu stupide et il s'auto félicitait d'avoir eu cette idée de gage. Le professeur de potion laissait son regard se promener le long du torse fin recouvert d'une chemise noire fermée que par un seul bouton puis le long des jambes à peine cachées par un pantalon de cuir noir. Il se délecta de voir le rouge monter aux joues de l'ancien Gryffondor et se sentit durcir devant cette image de pure luxure. Habillé comme ça Remus aurait pu poser pour les photos d'un calendrier érotique. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs en train de regagner leur poste d'observation en évitant au maximum de tourner le regard vers son ancien ennemi. Les yeux de Severus se posèrent alors sur les fesses absolument magnifiques et pas du tout cachées sous le pantalon du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, il ne pu résister et l'attrapa par les hanches quand il passa devant lui, le collant contre son torse.

Remus laissa échapper un gémissement de surprise en sentant Severus l'attirer contre lui ainsi. Il sentit une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur l'envahir en prenant conscience du désir appuyé contre ses fesses. Les mains du professeur de potion laissèrent des trainées de chaleur sur le corps de celui-ci alors qu'elles partaient découvrir le torse à peine protégé par la mince barrière de tissus. Les doigts de Severus s'attardèrent sur les tétons du loup-garou, caressant, pinçant, tirant doucement alors que les lèvres et les dents s'attaquaient au cou, y laissant de petites marques.

Le professeur de défense s'abandonna un instant, profitant du plaisir que lui procuraient toutes ces intentions et n'essayant même pas retenir ses gémissements. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, il se retourna brutalement pour poser sa bouche sur celle de son futur amant. Severus gémit sous cet agréable assaut et entre-ouvrit immédiatement les lèvres pour accueillir entre elles une langue bien curieuse de découvrir et jouer avec sa jumelle. Pendant cet échange buccal, ma foie, hmmm... fort intense, Remus faisait reculer son partenaire de jeu vers le lit jusqu'à ce qu'il le heurte, là il le poussa avec force.

Severus se retrouva donc agréablement surpris sur le dos avec un loup-garou vêtu d'un pantalon de cuir, visiblement très excité assis sur son entre-jambe entrain de l'embrasser avec fougue. Il profita de cette position pour caresser toutes les parties à sa portée du corps de son très prochainement amant et particulièrement de ses fesses. Remus lui avait déboutonné la chemise de son collègue et embrassait chaque parcelle de peau dévoilée, descendant de plus en plus vers le jean noir devenu encombrant. Voyant Lupin lutter pour retirer ses vêtement, Rogue eut un demi sourire et chuchota une formule, suivit d'un petit rire en voyant la surprise peinte sur le visage du professeur de défense lorsque tous leurs vêtements avaient disparus. Mais son rire fut coupé net quand les doigts de l'ancien Gryffondor allèrent se poser sur sa verge tendue alors que de sa bouche il ne faisait que souffler dessus laissant présager la suite et surtout la faisant désirer.

L'ancien Serpentard ferma les yeux et attendit, appréciant ce qu'il avait déjà. Enfin, après quelques secondes qui lui avaient semblé être des heures, il laissa échapper un gémissement en sentant la main partir caresser ses bourses et une langue mutine le découvrir sur toute sa longueur. Elle finit son exploration en jouant avec le frein et le gland. Puis Remus commença à le sucer, là Severus finit de déconnecter son cerveau, il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux châtains qui montaient et descendaient vers lui et ne fut plus que gémissements.

L'ancien Gryffondor s'appliquait dans sa tâche, c'était première fois qu'il avait des rapports avec un homme et faisait les choses comme il aurait aimé qu'on les lui fasse. Son excitation grandissait à chaque fois que son amant gémissait. Il entendait la respiration s'accélérer et sentait la main se crisper dans ses cheveux.

\- Je vais venir ! Réussit à dire Severus d'une voix rauque.

Mais Remus ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, il chassa la main qui voulait le forcer à stopper et n'accepta de libérer la verge que lorsque le professeur se tendit à l'extrême, se délivrant dans un cri rauque. L'ancien Gryffondor remonta en évitant de toucher le sperme décorant son amant et alla lui donner un baiser étourdissant.

\- Tu ne voulais pas que je te fasse l'amour ? lui demanda très sérieusement Severus une fois qu'il eut retrouvé son souffle, le professeur de potions se sentait perdu.

\- Je n'ai jamais... enfin tu vois ! Avec un homme... et je voudrais attendre un peu avant de franchir ce pas si tu veux bien. Remus était gêné, il regardait partout sauf le professeur Rogue, comme un élève prit en faute.

L'ancien Serentard, rassuré, le trouva adorable et l'attira vers lui pour un tendre baiser.

\- J'attendrais tout le temps qu'il te faudra. Et pour ça, ajouta-t-il l'air lubrique, en frôlant du bout de ses doigts le sexe encore tendu, faut-il que j'attende ou je peux te faire découvrir ces plaisirs-là tout de suite ?

Remus frissonna d'anticipation. Il se tourna sur le dos emmenant son amant au dessus de lui et prit sa main pour l'amener à le toucher plus franchement. Severus comprit le message et se mit en action. Sa bouche descendit jusqu'aux tétons dressés qu'elle lécha, sus sauta, mordilla avant de reprendre son chemin. Le loup-garou découvrait qu'avoir des rapports avec un homme était complètement différent de tout ce qu'il avait toujours connu et bien meilleur. Le professeur de potions savait exactement quoi faire pour lui faire perdre la tête. Remus n'était plus que sensations et gémissements. Il laissa échapper un petit gémissement appréciatif quand la langue de Severus mima l'acte sexuel dans son nombril ce qui provoqua un petit rire chez son amant. Et enfin la bouche de l'ancien espion se posa sur le membre dressé, faisant des va-et-vient alors que ses doigts caressaient en même temps l'entrée de son intimité. Pas pour y pénétrer, non, juste pour la titiller, pour ajouter encore quelques vagues de plaisir. Le professeur de défense avait l'impression de voir des étoiles tant cette forme de plaisir était nouvelle et intense pour lui. Les étoiles se transformèrent en feu d'artifice quand son excitation arriva à son summum. Il essaya de prévenir son amant mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche à part un cri étranglé.

L'instant d'après Severus était remonté à son niveau, lui proposant une douche dans un chuchotement chaleureux.

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Alors, ça vous a plu ?**

**La suite dans 2 semaines (ou pour noël si j'ai eu le temps de l'écrire... avez-vous été sages ?)**


	12. Les secondes 24h

**Bonjour à vous tous !**

****Joyeux noël ! Le père noël vous a trouvé sage et a décidé de poster ce chapitre après sa grande tournée mondiale ! Il va maintenant aller se reposer lol !****

_**J'ai répondu aux reviews par messages sauf pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte.**_

_**Tif : merci pour ta review ! Et oui les gages c'était les tenues !**_

_**Stphanie BlacKL : Merci pour ta review ! et comme tu as été sage, voici ton cadeau de noël !**_

_**Merci à tous les lecteurs, à tous ceux qui ont ajoutés cette fic à leurs favoris et à tous ceux qui ont mis une alerte dessus.**_

**Je vous rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.**

**Pour ceux qui me liraient pour la première fois : j'écris des fics avec des relations homosexuelles et hétérosexuelles, avec des slashs expilicites alors homophobes et âmes sensibles abstenez-vous !**

**Je m'excuse s'il y a plus de fautes que d'habitude dans ce chapitre, ma béta ne peut plus corriger mes chapitres.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 12 : Les secondes vingt-quatre heures**

Harry et Drago venaient d'arriver dans leur chambre d'hôtel, en plein milieu de la vieille ville de Venise. Ils n'avaient pas encore vraiment eu le temps de discuter tous les deux. A peine Mrs Malefoy et le jeune Potter étaient ils arrivés à Poudlard que le prince de Serpentard avait demandé au Gryffondor de préparer son sac et avait prit sa mère à l'écart pour qu'ils se résument leurs rendez-vous. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient ensuite quitté leur école le plus rapidement possible.

Alors que Drago était sous la douche, qu'il n'avait pas pu prendre sur la bateau, Harry feuilleta les brochures et guides qui étaient à leur disposition dans leur salon. Pendant ses vingt-quatre heures avec Mrs Malefoy il en avait appris davantage sur "son prince" et il avait décidé de lui faire vivre la meilleure journée de sa vie. Il ne savait pas s'il était tombé amoureux de son ancien ennemis mais il savait que si ce n'était pas encore le cas, il était entrain de le devenir, et il avait envie de leur donner une chance... peut être avaient-ils une chance d'être heureux ensemble.

Drago traversa le salon, vêtu seulement d'une serviette qui lui entourait les hanches. Sans aucune discrétion Harry observa le beau blond : son torse finement sculpté par les entrainements de Quiddich et la guerre, il pouvait voir quelques pâles cicatrices apparaître sur la peau laiteuse ; les jambes fines recouvertes d'un duvet blond ; son visage d'ange où tombaient quelques mèches de cheveux humides ; sa chute de rein qui disparaissait dans la serviette... Même s'il n'était pas encore tombé amoureux du Serpentard, Harry le trouvait sacrément bandant !

Le blond, bien conscient du regard que son prétendant posait sur lui, sentit une bouffée de joie l'envahir. Il devait bien se l'avouer, il avait son ancien ennemi dans la peau. Lorsqu'il eut fini de s'habiller, il retrouva dans le salon un Harry prêt à partir.

\- Prends ton manteau, on est partis ! Lui dit-il d'un ton faussement autoritaire.

\- Où va-t-on ? demanda Drago en rigolant.

-Manger pour commencer !

Heureux de voir le Gryffondor décidé à prendre les choses en main, il le suivit avec plaisir, décidé pour une fois à se laisser guider par quelqu'un.

0o0o0

Théodore avait choisi d'emmener Hermione dans la ville de l'amour : Venise ! Il ne savait pas vraiment où il en était avec la jeune femme, enfin dans leur histoire. Lui, il l'aimait toujours autant mais il avait peur que la nature jalouse de la Gryffondor ne l'ait éloignée de lui et n'ait mis fin à leur histoire avant même qu'elle ait vraiment commencé.

Ils avaient déposé leurs affaires à l'hôtel et étaient sortis prendre un café en terrasse sur le bord de l'eau. Les doutes du jeune homme étaient fondés, Hermione était inhabituellement silencieuse mais il voyait tourner les questions sans réponses au fond de ses yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Finit-il par demander, vu qu'elle ne se lançait pas.

La Gryffondor lâcha un soupir, déçue de n'avoir pas réussit à mieux cacher sa jalousie.

\- Ca se voit tant que ça ?

Théodore hocha la tête, mais ne dit rien, attendant qu'elle reprenne.

\- Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec elle ? Finit-elle par demander après quelques secondes de silence, comme si elle avait cherché la meilleure manière de poser la question.

\- Non. Répondit le Serpentard sans aucune hésitation. Il vit la surprise passer sur le visage d'Hermione, puis la joie et enfin le doute. Ces vingt-quatre heures ont été un véritable fiasco, je n'avais qu'une hâte, qu'elles se finissent.

\- Tu ne l'as jamais embrassé ? Vous n'avez pas dormis ensemble ? Insista la jeune femme, le doute subsistant toujours.

\- Non, il n'y a jamais eut de bisou quel qu'il soit, sur la bouche ni même sur la joue, je ne l'ai jamais prise dans mes bras non plus et elle a dormi dans la chambre et moi sur le canapé.

Théodore avait vu Hermione se détendre à fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, il su que leur histoire allait vraiment pouvoir commencer maintenant. Il lui prit la main et la caressa distraitement.

\- Rien n'a changé pour moi, je t'aime, comme je te l'ai dit il y a quelques jours et j'ai vraiment envie d'avancer avec toi...

Sa phrase fut coupée par une Gryffondor très heureuse qui avait décidé de le lui montrer en lui donnant un baiser papillon. Heureux mais en souhaitant d'avantage, le jeune homme attrapa sa petite amie par la nuque pour lui faire approfondir le baiser. Après quelques minutes de bécotage intensif, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et partir se promener dans les rues main dans la main.

0o0o0

Drago était heureux comme il l'avait rarement été, et c'était grâce à Harry. Le Survivant l'avait tout d'abord emmené dans une petite pizzeria artisanale au cœur de la vieille ville où ils avaient passé un super moment, discutant de tout, de rien, de leurs souvenirs communs, riant de leurs querelles passées. Puis ils avaient déambulé dans les rues de la vieille ville, main dans la main, les yeux émerveillés, appréciant l'instant présent. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitait faire des visites de monuments ou de musées, la découverte était tout autant agréable en se perdant dans les petites rues et en découvrant la frénésie des habitants.

Le Gryffondor souhaitait continuer de faire rêver son Serpentard, il l'emmena alors, à la nuit tombée vers les fameuses gondoles de Venise. Le vert et argent dans un premier temps n'avait pas remarqué que son compagnon avait prit une direction précise et ne marchait plus au hasard, tout occupé qu'il était à lui raconter sa journée avec William, à la demande d'Harry. Ce dernier rigolait bien des misères que le Serdaigle avait dû endurer et se réjouissait que Drago ait enfin ouvert les yeux sur le noir.

Les mots moururent dans la gorge du blond quand il découvrit les gondoles. Un immense sourire éclaira son visage et des étoiles pétillaient dans ses yeux. De joie, il prit Harry dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Il sentit le brun refermer ses bras autour de lui et déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux. Après quelques secondes, il se détacha lentement du Gryffondor, attachant ses yeux aux siens. Une agréable tension s'était installée entre eux. Ils se sentaient comme attirés l'un par l'autre et, sans couper le contact visuel, ils se rapprochèrent, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent...

\- Gentlemen ! Voulez-vous embarquer ? Leur cria un gondolier qui venait d'arrêter son bateau à côté d'eux.

Ils se séparèrent brusquement, les joues rougies de ce qui venait de se passer et de ce qui ne s'était pas passé. Un sourire un peu niais accroché à leurs lèvres, ils montèrent sur la gondole. Harry attira son blondinet contre lui, voulant profiter au maximum de sa présence. Drago se laissa faire avec plaisir, profitant de l'instant, sachant que le baiser qu'ils venaient de manquer aurait bien l'occasion de se reproduire au cours de la soirée.

La balade dura près d'une heure. Une heure de romantisme pur, pendant laquelle les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires. Ils écoutaient les chants italiens, ils regardaient le paysage, ils se laissaient bercer par le mouvement régulier du bateau et ils profitaient de la présence de l'autre. Ce silence n'était pas pesant, il était réconfortant, les deux anciens ennemis étaient dans une bulle de bien-être.

Le gondolier les déposa sur une berge devant une place où il y avait de nombreux petits restaurants. Drago descendit en premier et tendit la main à Harry pour l'aider à revenir sur la terre ferme. Le Survivant perdit l'équilibre en quittant le bateau et resserra sa prise sur la main qu'il tenait. Celle-ci le tira en avant avec force et il se retrouva collé au torse d'un certain beau blond. Doucement Harry sortit des bras de son "sauveur", à nouveau, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et ils réduisirent peu à peu l'espace entre leurs lèvres...

\- Harry ! cria une voix féminine juste avant que le dénommé ne se sente projeté en arrière.

0o0o0

Hermione et Théodore étaient autant férus de culture et de savoir l'un que l'autre, ils avaient passé leur après-midi dans les monuments, dans les vieilles églises italiennes à le découverte de l'histoire de la ville. Entre deux visites ils avaient goûté avec plaisir aux fameuses glaces italiennes traditionnelles et se dirigeaient maintenant vers une petite place qui leur avait été conseillée pour ses restaurants. La place était bordée par la mer et les gondoliers d'un coté et des vieilles bâtisses de l'autre. Au milieu de jeunes italiens faisaient des figures avec leurs petites motos.

\- Ce ne serait pas Drago et Harry là-bas ? demanda Théodore

Sa petite amie détourna les yeux des jeunes motards et regarda dans la direction indiqué. Elle lui confirma que c'était bien eux et eut un sourire en les voyants sur le point de s'embrasser quand soudain un gros bruit attira son attention. Deux jeunes venaient de louper une cascade et étaient tombés de leurs motos non loin des deux garçons. Les engins glissaient à toute vitesse sur la route, un vers leurs amis et un vers eux. Hermione eut tout juste le temps de crier le prénom de son meilleur ami avant d'être poussée de la trajectoire du deuxième engin.

0o0o0

Narcissa alla frapper à la porte de la chambre de William après l'avoir laissé dormir quelques heures.

\- Bonjour ! Dit-elle sans aucune discrétion, prêt à partir ?

Le jeune homme sortit la tête de sous les couvertures et regarda Narcissa avec stupeur, il avait complètement oublié qu'il était sensé passer vingt-quatre heures avec elle.

\- Désolé, je suis malade...

\- Oh, mon pauvre, que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda la maman qui savait très bien de quoi il souffrait.

\- J'ai le mal de terre...

\- Tu as raison, reste couché. C'est tellement dommage, moi qui aurait aimé mieux faire ta connaissance... Tu viendras bien dîner avec moi tout de même ?

Elle avait mis tant d'émotions dans ses paroles que William ne pût qu'accepter. Sur ce elle le laissa dormir et ne revint que quelques heures plus tard pour l'heure du dîner. Le jeune homme se sentait mieux, il se leva et alla s'assoir à table avec Mrs Malefoy. Un bol de soupe de poisson apparût devant chacun d'eux et le Serdaigle parti en courant vers les toilettes. La mère de Drago dû retenir un rire, on ne se moquait pas de son fils impunément !

0o0o0

Mrs Nott avait décidé de retourner à Rome avec Maya, mais cela s'était trouvé être une épouvantable erreur. La jeune femme sachant toutes ses chances avec Théodore réduite à néant depuis leur journée à Athènes ne faisait plus aucun effort si ce n'est pour afficher sa mauvaise humeur. Elle rechigna à aller dans les musées et dans les rues à travers la ville, et passa son après-midi à râler. La mère du Serpentard en eut tellement marre à la fin de la journée qu'elle renvoya la prétendante au château juste avant le dîner, préférant profiter de son séjour dans la capitale italienne seule que mal accompagnée.

**Et voilà ! Alors on ne me maudit pas et on ne me tue pas non plus svp... J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ! La suite le premier weekend de janvier. Joyeux noël !**


	13. Un dîner presque romantique

**Bonjour à vous tous !**

**Tous mes voeux pour la nouvelle année qu'elle soit riche de bonnes choses pour vous, de bonnes fics et de plein de reviews !**

**Désolée pour ce léger retard, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop mais j'ai passé la journée dans le train.**

_**J'ai répondu aux reviews par messages sauf pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte.**_

_**marie : merci pour ta review ! et bonne année 2015 !**_

_**Inconnu(e) : merci pour ta review et bonne année ! La réponse sur le dîner entre couples dans ce chapitre, pour Blaise tu vas le retrouver aujourd'hui aussi, pour Ron, il faudra attendre un peu, mais je ne l'oublie pas.**_

_**Tiffmouss : sadique ! oui ! Sournoise... si tu le dis ! Et... si j'ai le droit, c'est moi l'auteur ! J'ai tous les droits ! Je peux même les tuer si je veux ! **_

_**Merci à tous les lecteurs, à tous ceux qui ont ajoutés cette fic à leurs favoris et à tous ceux qui ont mis une alerte dessus.**_

**Je vous rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.**

**Pour ceux qui me liraient pour la première fois : j'écris des fics avec des relations homosexuelles et hétérosexuelles, avec des slashs explicites alors homophobes et âmes sensibles abstenez-vous !**

**Je m'excuse s'il y a plus de fautes que d'habitude dans ce chapitre, ma béta ne peut plus corriger mes chapitres.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 13 : Un dîner presque romantique…**

Remus et Severus regardaient les écrans de surveillance en profitant de leur idylle naissante. Le professeur de potions avait prit son collègue sur ses genoux et lui avait retiré sa chemise afin de pouvoir laisser ses doigts parcourir le torse du loup-garou sans aucun obstacle. Il s'amusait grandement de voir à quel point son nouvel amant était sensible à ses caresses et sa main allait de temps en temps taquiner la bosse qui se formait doucement sous le pantalon de Lupin, lui arrachant au passage des petits gémissements de contentement. Lesquels d'ailleurs commençaient à faire réagir l'ancien espion dont l'attention était de moins en moins tournée vers ses élèves.

Alors que le professeur de défense basculait la tête sur l'épaule de son amant afin de lui donner un baiser, ils entendirent un grand bruit retentir de leurs écrans et la voix d'Hermione crier le prénom de son meilleur ami. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil aux écrans et transplanèrent.

Remus atterri derrière Hermione et Théodore, il prit à peine le temps de s'arrêter tout à fait, attrapa le jeune couple par les bras et les retransplana tous les trois à quelques mètres d'eux. Dans un premier temps les jeunes se débattirent ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Puis, ils se retournèrent et arrêtèrent tout mouvement en découvrant leur professeur avant d'exploser de rire.

Désolée professeur Lupin, réussit à dire Hermione entre deux éclats de rire, mais où est passée votre chemise ?

Cet éclat de rire provoqué par le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer ainsi que par la tenue de Remus leur permettait d'évacuer le stress qu'ils venaient de vivre. Et puis, tout revint à la mémoire de la jeune femme qui cessa soudainement de rire.

Harry… ?

Le Serpentard cessa de rire aussi et regarda l'endroit où leurs amis se tenaient quelques instants auparavant. Ils virent leur professeur de potion et Drago agenouillés aux côtés d'Harry, allongé au sol. Les deux élèves se mirent à courir dans leur direction, suivis du loup-garou. Ce dernier les rattrapa et les força à emmener Drago à l'écart avec eux. Le blond lâcha la main de son ancien ennemi à regret et se réfugia dans les bras de son meilleur ami, laissant son inquiétude s'exprimer.

Remus s'était agenouillé auprès de son amant qui faisait passer et repasser sa baguette au-dessus de son élève en marmonnant une formule.

Alors ? demanda le professeur de défense quand Severus eut finit.

Il a été assommé dans la chute et il a un hématome à la tête, je n'ai pas les potions nécessaire pour le soigner sur moi, répondit-il avec détachement mais pour une personne avisée, il était possible de lire de l'inquiétude au fond de ses yeux.

Amène-le chez Pomfresh, lui dit Remus, je ramène les autres à l'hôtel.

Le professeur Rogue transplana immédiatement, entendant de loin les protestations de Drago. Il s'était douté que son filleul ne serait pas en accords avec la proposition de Remus, il s'attendait d'ailleurs à le voir débarquer à l'infirmerie dans quelques instants. Severus arriva dans son appartement, qu'il partageait avec Remus pour ce jeu. Il parti à grands pas vers l'infirmerie en faisant léviter Harry devant lui. Mrs Pomfresh comme à son habitude prit en charge son patient, ne demandant que le nécessaire, l'histoire compète viendrait après, une fois le directeur arrivé. Severus se contenta donc de lui dire que le Gryffondore avait subi un gros choc et attendit. L'infirmière déshabilla le jeune Potter d'un coup de baguette ne lui laissant que son caleçon et commença à l'examiner à l'aide de quelques sorts. Une fois qu'elle eut fini l'inventaire des dégâts elle partie dans son bureau en marmonnant.

C'est à ce moment là que les professeurs Dumbedore et Lupin (qui avait trouvé une chemise en cours de route) arrivèrent, accompagnés de Drago. L'inquiétude se lisait sur le visage des deux derniers alors qu'on pouvait voir de la malice dans l'œil du directeur.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda le vieil homme alors que Mrs Pomfresh revenait, les bras chargés de pots et de fioles.

\- Il y a eut un accident de moto sur la place où étaient les élèves et l'une des motos se dirigeait vers eux, répondit Severus d'une voix sans émotions. J'ai transplané mais je n'avais pas le temps d'atterrir et de repartir avec les garçons. Je les ai donc poussés hors de la trajectoire de la moto en atterrissant et Mr Potter a heurté le sol en premier. Mr Malefoy et moi-même lui sommes en plus tombés dessus. Le temps que nous nous relevions, il était inconscient.

\- Merci Severus. Pompom comment va-t-il ?

\- Il a de nombreux hématomes et quelques cotes cassées qui ne poseront aucun problème. Par contre son diaphragme a été déchiré par une des cotes et son coxis est déplacé et fracturé. Pour ça il va falloir qu'il reste ici pendant quelques jours mais ça devrait aller. En faite, le plus embêtant c'est sa tête, il y a une coalition de sang à l'arrière de a boîte crânienne. Il va falloir que je retire le sang et que je trouve la source de l'hémorragie avant de pouvoir vous dire s'il risque de rester longtemps inconscient ou non. Maintenant excusez-moi, ce jeune homme a besoin de soins et de tranquillité, finit l'infirmière en souhaitant mettre tout le monde dehors.

\- Pompom, voulez-vous bien garder Mr Malefoy avec vous et vérifier qu'il ne s'est pas blessé durant la chute lorsque vous aurez fini avec Mr Potter ? demanda le directeur ayant deviné l'envie de Drago de rester avec lui.

\- Si vous voulez, les autres dehors !

Et elle chassa tous les professeurs sans ménagements et Drago alla s'assoir sur le lit à côté de celui d'Harry. Son inquiétude, quoique toujours très forte, s'était légèrement calmée. Il remarqua enfin que son prétendant ne portait plus que son caleçon et en profita pour apprécier son corps. La peau légèrement bronzée, un ventre plat où les abdominaux se devinaient bien fermes et des jambes bien musclées. Son visage était paisible, ses cheveux noirs étaient en bataille, certaines mèches cachant la fameuse cicatrice, il semblait dormir. Le Serpentard le trouvait vraiment beau. Ses yeux furent attirés par les mains de l'infirmière qui appliquait des onguents et des crèmes sur les bleus et les cotes cassées. Il ressentit une vive envie de découvrir du bout des doigts la peau du Gryffondor, son esprit dériva sur la journée qu'il venait de vivre et les baisers manqués.

0o0o0

Hermione et Théodore étaient descendus manger dans le restaurant de l'hôtel. Tous deux étaient silencieux, pensant à leurs amis. Ils n'avaient échangés que quelques mots pendant le repas, perdus dans leurs pensées. Ils ne commencèrent à exprimer leurs inquiétudes qu'une fois couchés, la lumière éteinte. Le jeune homme, seulement vêtu de son caleçon avait prit sa petite amie dans ses bras. Bien qu'il la trouvait très belle dans sa petite nuisette, il n'avait pas envie de plus, juste de la sentir contre lui.

\- Tu crois que ça va aller pour Harry ? demanda la jeune femme en mettant sa tête sur la poitrine de Théo.

\- Oui j'en suis sûr, c'est le Survivant, il va s'en sortir comme toujours.

\- Je l'espère. Conclût la Gryffondor. Elle se leva sur son bras pour aller embrasser son chéri, quémandant son soutien par ce baiser, puis se réinstalla.

Elle était déçue de na pas avoir pût être au chevet d'Harry, mais le professeur Lupin avait été très clair, une seule personne pouvait l'accompagner à l'école. Hermione devant le regard suppliant de Drago et au souvenir de l'intimité qu'il y avait entre les deux jeunes hommes avant l'accident, avait décidé de laisser sa place. C'est en repensant à tous les évènements de la journée et sous les caresses que lui faisait son Serpentard qu'elle s'endormit.

Théodore n'était pas touché comme l'étaient Drago et Hermione mais leur inquiétude le touchait énormément. Il sentit sa petite amie se débattre avec ses pensées, se crisper, il se mit alors à lui faire des caresses sur les cheveux, sur le dos, il la sentit se détendre puis s'endormir mais il continua ses caresses quelques instants encore, ne réalisant pas encore tout à fait que celle qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps était dans ses bras, dans son lit. Il essaya de se souvenir quand il était tombé amoureux de la jeune femme. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir réellement. Lors de leur première année elle l'énervait cette miss je sais tout, mais il l'observait beaucoup, jamais très loin d'elle. C'est en deuxième année qu'il avait comprit qu'il y avait autre chose que la guerre entre les maisons pour lui, lorsqu'il l'avait crue perdue après qu'elle ait été attaquée par le basilique. Son intérêt pour elle n'avait cessé d'augmenter ensuite même si à l'époque il refusait de s'avouer son amour pour l'intrépide Gryffondor. Mais il n'avait eut d'autres choix que de l'accepter en quatrième année lorsqu'elle avait eut une histoire avec l'attrapeur bulgare Victor Krum. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait eut envie de frapper quelqu'un, pour la première fois il avait découvert ce que jalousie signifiait. Et encore ce soir-là, malgré la présence d'Hermione dans ses bras, son ventre se tordait à ce souvenir. Il resserra ses bras autour de son amour et tourna ses pensées vers les beaux moments qu'ils vivaient ensemble ces derniers temps et s'endormit.

0o0o0

Blaise et Tyffany venaient de passer une merveilleuse journée à Disneyland, testant un maximum d'attractions et riant comme des enfants, une très belle amitié était née entre ces deux là. Ils étaient maintenant attablés dans un des restaurants du parc, faisant une pause avant d'aller découvrir la grande parade !

-Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire pour Ron ? lâcha la jeune femme, passant du coq à l'âne sans aucun détours.

Le black s'étrangla avec son verre d'eau, toussa avec énergie et posa sur elle des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? finit-il par répondre, surpris que le sujet de Ron revienne dans la conversation alors que sa mère lui avait bien précisé, ainsi qu'aux filles qu'elle ne voulait plus qu'il soit question de lui.

\- Je veux dire que j'ai vu comment tu le regardais et j'ai bien sentit le désaccord entre ta mère et toi lors de son élimination, que tu étais déçu de le laisser partir, alors que comptes-tu faire ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que lui ait envie de me revoir, a chaque fois que j'allais vers lui il me repoussait et il ne m'a lancé qu'un regard froid en partant. Pour la première fois depuis l'élimination du rouquin Blaise pouvait dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, et il trouvait cela étonnamment facile de se confier à Tiffany. Ca lui faisait du bien.

\- C'est dingue, il faut tout vous expliquer ! Est-ce que tu connais les réputations que tu as dans l'école ?

\- D'être un bon coup ! lanca le jeune homme, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

\- Et ? une autre qui est liée à celle-là... Le coté Serpentard de la jeune femme s'éveillait, elle n'avait aucune envie de lui donner les réponses, ça l'amusait de le voir se retourner le cerveau. D'autant plus que Blaise semblait vraiment perdu. Aller, fais un effort ! Qu'est ce que tu as fait pour avoir cette réputation là ?

\- Euh... J'ai couché... avec beaucoup de monde ? Répondit-il pas très sûr que ce soit la réponse attendue.

\- Oui ! Lâcha-t-elle dans un cri de victoire. Tu as la réputation de ne jamais rester longtemps avec tes partenaires, rarement plus d'une nuit et de ne jamais t'attacher, de toujours chercher à séduire juste pour mettre indifféremment garçons ou filles dans ton lit. Alors tu crois qu'il a pensé à quoi quand tu as essayé de le séduire ?

\- Il a cru que je voulais seulement coucher avec lui ? demanda le black sous le choc, il n'avait pas pensé que son comportement avec le rouquin pouvait être interprété comme ça.

\- En tous cas, il a eut peur que ce soit le cas. Elle voyait les informations qu'elle venait de donner à Blaise tourner au fond de ses yeux et brusquement, elle décida de ne pas en dire plus et changea de sujet. La parade commence on y va ?

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, la jeune femme était déjà debout, en train de partir, le jeune Zabini n'eut pas d'autres choix que de la suivre et de repousser ses questions à plus tard.

**Et voilà ! La cérémonie finale dans le prochain chapitre !**

**Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ?**

**A dans deux semaines !**


	14. la dernière cérémonie

**Bonjour à vous tous !**

_**J'ai répondu aux reviews par messages sauf pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte.**_

_**Merci à tous les lecteurs, à tous ceux qui ont ajoutés cette fic à leurs favoris et à tous ceux qui ont mis une alerte dessus.**_

**Je vous rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.**

**Pour ceux qui me liraient pour la première fois : j'écris des fics avec des relations homosexuelles et hétérosexuelles, avec des slashs explicites alors homophobes et âmes sensibles abstenez-vous !**

**Je m'excuse s'il y a plus de fautes que d'habitude dans ce chapitre, ma béta ne peut plus corriger mes chapitres.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 14 : la dernière cérémonie**

Mrs Pomfresh venait de finir de soigner ce qu'elle pouvait chez Harry. Elle avait réparé les côtes et commencé le traitement pour rétablir le diaphragme et le coccyx, elle avait retiré le sang aggloméré dans le crâne du jeune homme et arrêté l'hémorragie. Aucune séquelle n'était à craindre, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille.

Elle s'était alors occupée de Drago qui lui n'avait que des bleus et des petites coupures superficielles mais son état psychologique était plus inquiétant, son cerveau semblait s'être mis sur pause comme s'il ne souhaitait pas laisser le temps filer si Harry ne pouvait pas lui aussi le voir s'écouler. Voyant que le blondinet ne laisserait pas le sommeil l'emporter tant que le brun ne serait pas réveiller, Mrs Pomfresh le força à boire une potion de sommeil sans rêves. Dans la minute qui suivit il dormait.

Le lendemain matin Drago se réveilla perdu, il ne se souvenait pas s'être endormi et ne savait pas où il était, le blanc autour de lui agressait les yeux, il avait mal partout et un étrange sentiment lui nouait l'estomac. Il décida de regarder autour de lui, il aperçut tout d'abord l'infirmière de Poudlard et le directeur en grande discussion, puis, Harry qui semblait dormir. Son bassin et son ventre étaient bandés... soudain tout revint en mémoire au jeune Malefoy : le jeu, la journée à Venise, l'accident, le retour à Poudlard et le coma du brun.

Tant que les adultes ne regardaient pas, Drago se leva et alla s'assoir sur le bord du lit de son ancien ennemi, il prit une de ses mains et la caressa discrètement. Ne voyant aucune réaction chez le jeune homme, il se pencha vers son oreille.

\- Réveilles-toi Harry, c'est aujourd'hui que notre aventure doit commencer réellement... y chuchota-t-il avant de déposer quelques bisous dans son cou.

Il se releva prestement en entendant la douce voix de Mrs Pomfresh s'adresser à lui.

\- Ah, vous êtes réveillez Mr Malefoy ! Vous allez pouvoir quitter l'infirmerie, le professeur Dumbledore a besoin de vous. Mais vous pourrez revenir après le dîner si vous voulez, ajouta-t-elle en voyant son regard désespéré.

Le jeune fût bien obligé d'obéir et suivit le directeur jusqu'aux appartements où il avait logé pendant toute cette aventure. Il y retrouva sa mère.

\- William est retourné dans la pièce des prétendants. Ce midi Drago il va y avoir le choix final, il faudra tout d'abord que vous choisissiez lequel parmi vos deux prétendants vous préférez, puis vous choisirez de continuer avec votre prétendant ou votre maman. Si entre Harry et William vous choisissez Harry et qu'il n'est pas sorti de l'infirmerie nous ferons cette dernière étape quand il se réveillera. Vous disposez de deux heures avant d'annoncer votre choix.

0o0o0

Théodore et Hermione avaient été réveillés par un hibou qui frappait de manière énervée contre la fenêtre. La lettre qu'il transportait demandait aux tourtereaux de rentrer au château pour la délibération finale. Le jeune homme rejoignit sa mère et le directeur pour qu'il leur explique la suite des événements. La Gryffondor, elle se rendit dans la salle où, avec les autres prétendants, elle avait logé au début de l'aventure. Elle fut surprise de n'y trouver que trois autres personnes : William, Maya et Tiffany. Sa concurrente la regarda avec dégout, le noir avec indifférence et la Serpentarde avec curiosité. Une longue attente commença, Hermione prit un livre et alla s'assoir dans un fauteuil à l'écart.

0o0o0

\- Bienvenue Mr Zabini, annonça Dumbedore alors que celui-ci entrait dans la pièce, Tiffany et sa mère étaient aussi présentes. Vous voici à la dernière cérémonie. Il ne vous reste qu'une prétendante, avec laquelle vous pourrez repartir. Mais vous pouvez aussi repartir seul ou au bras de votre maman. Que choisissez-vous ?

La pièce où se déroulait la cérémonie était plutôt petite, ronde avec un pupitre au milieu, à côté duquel Blaise s'était placé.

\- Tiffany... nous le savons tous les deux, rien de plus qu'une belle amitié ne peut être envisagée entre nous. Mère... votre désir d'avoir des petits-enfants vous importe davantage que de me savoir heureux. Je dois donc continuer seul pour trouver mon bonheur... et je sais exactement où le chercher !

Sur ces mots, Blaise quitta la salle au pas de course, laissant sa mère plantée là. Elle le regarda partir surprise et fâchée des mots de son fils. Tiffany explosa de rire devant la tête de Mrs Zabini. Dumbledore mit fin à cette cérémonie les yeux plein de malice. Avant de sortir, la Serpentarde alla voir le directeur et lui chuchota quelques mots, le vieil homme acquiesça de la tête avec un grand sourire.

Quand les deux femmes eurent quitté la pièce, le directeur fit apparaitre une petite boîte sur le pupitre. La cérémonie suivante pouvait commencer. Mrs Nott entra dans la pièce et alla se placer en face de Dumbledore, puis ce fut au tour d'Hermione et de Maya, elles se placèrent côte à côte à quelques distances de la mère de Théodore. Enfin, le jeune homme fit son entrée. Il alla se placer entre le pupitre et le professeur.

\- Mr Nott, ceci est la dernière cérémonie, je voudrais savoir, parmi vos deux dernières prétendantes, laquelle vous souhaitez garder.

\- Je garde Hermione professeur. Maya, je ne pense pas avoir besoin de t'expliquer mon choix, notre dernier rendez-vous a été catastrophique, je pense que tu ne te faisais déjà plus aucun espoir.

La Serpentarde sortit de la salle sans un mot, sans montrer la moindre expression.

\- Maintenant, Mr Nott, vous avez le choix. Vous pouvez repartir seul, avec votre maman, ou au bras de Miss Granger.

\- Hermione, tu connais mes sentiments pour toi, j'aimerais qu'on continue notre aventure ensemble et je...

Il marqua un instant d'hésitation, attrapa la petite boite sur le pupitre et l'ouvrit devant sa petite-amie.

\- Ce n'est pas une demande en mariage mais c'est un gage de mon amour pour toi et j'espère que tu vas l'accepter.

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux et n'arrivait plus à parler, elle hocha la tête positivement, la joie se lisant sur son visage. Théodore prit la bague dans la boite et la fit glisser le long de l'annulaire droit de la jeune femme. La bague était en or blanc, très fine et surmontée d'un tout petit diamant, simple et belle, pour Théo, à l'image de la Gryffondor. Une fois la bague mise, le Serpentard garda la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne et attira Hermione à lui pour un baisé passionné.

\- Mrs Nott, que pensez-vous du choix de votre fils ?

Elle regardait le jeune couple avec une expression de douceur et de bonheur sur le visage.

\- Je suis très heureuse pour lui et très fière d'accueillir Hermione dans la famille.

0o0o0

Drago angoissait, pas à cause du choix qu'il allait avoir à faire, il savait maintenant qu'il voulait être avec Harry et l'aimer. Il avait peur que son ancien ennemi ne soit toujours inconscient ou que ses sentiments pour lui n'aient changés.

La porte de l'antichambre où il se trouvait s'ouvrit sur la salle de cérémonie, il entra. A l'intérieur se trouvaient le professeur Dumbledore, sa mère et William. Le cœur du Serpentard se serra. Le blondinet alla se placer à côté du pupitre sur lequel il y avait une petite boite.

\- Mr Malefoy, nous voici à la dernière cérémonie, c'est le moment pour vous de faire un choix entre vos...

Le directeur de Poudlard fut coupé dans sa phrase par une porte qui s'ouvrit. Mrs Pomfresh entra, poussant Harry dans un fauteuil roulant. Le Survivant était pâle, faible mais bien éveillé, l'infirmière avait consenti à le laisser sortir de l'infirmerie à la seule condition qu'il y retourne directement ensuite et qu'il se fatigue le moins possible. Le cœur de Drago se mit à danser la samba de joie alors que son estomac se serrait. Maintenant qu'il savait que le brun allait bien, ses doutes sur ses sentiments étaient décuplés. Mrs Pomfresh alla placer Harry aux côtés de William et se recula au fond de la pièce.

\- Je disais donc. C'est le moment pour vous de faire un choix entre vos deux prétendants. Avec qui souhaitez-vous poursuivre ?

\- Je souhaite que William quitte cette aventure. Répondit froidement le blondinet.

Le black jeta un regard de pur mépris au Serpentard et quitta la salle avec des envies de vengeance plein la tête.

\- Maintenant, Mr Malefoy, vous avez le choix. Vous pouvez repartir seul, avec votre maman ou avec Mr Potter.

\- Harry, si tu le veux, j'aimerais que nous nous donnions une chance.

Le cœur de Drago battait la chamade en attendant la réponse du brun.

\- Oui, je voudrais moi aussi que nous poursuivions ce que nous avons commencé à construire. Drago étendit le bras vers la boîte sur le pupitre, mais Harry reprit, lui tendant la main pour caresser la sienne de son pouce et arrêter son geste. Dray, je veux avancer avec toi mais je ne veux pas brûler les étapes. Prenons notre temps.

Le blond hocha la tête et se pencha vers Harry pour le serrer contre lui.

\- Je comprends, je passerai te voir à l'infirmerie ce soir, repose toi. Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avant de lui déposer un petit baiser dans le cou.

Drago se releva, échangea un sourire avec son ancien ennemi et suivit sa mère qui lui avait fait un discret signe de la tête.

Harry suivit son beau blond des yeux jusqu'à ce que la porte le lui cache. Il tourna ensuite son regard vers le directeur qui discutait avec Mrs Pomfresh. Le vieil homme semblait heureux et touché par le bonheur naissant de son protégé. L'infirmière échangea un sourire avec le professeur Dumbledore et sorti, poussant Le Survivant devant elle.

**Et voilà !**

**Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ?**

**Prochain chapitre spécialement sur Blaise ! Où court-il comme ça ? Que va-t-il se passer à votre avis ?**

**La suite dans 2 semaines !**


	15. Blaise

**Bonjour à vous tous !**

_**J'ai répondu aux reviews par messages sauf pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte.**_

_**Evie Nope : Merci pour ta review, et contente que cette fic te plaise, voici la suite !**_

_**Tiffmouss : t'es pas drôle ! Mais faut nous les dire tes idées !**_

_**Merci à tous les lecteurs, à tous ceux qui ont ajoutés cette fic à leurs favoris et à tous ceux qui ont mis une alerte dessus.**_

**Je vous rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.**

**Pour ceux qui me liraient pour la première fois : j'écris des fics avec des relations homosexuelles et hétérosexuelles, avec des slashs explicites alors homophobes et âmes sensibles abstenez-vous !**

**Je m'excuse s'il y a plus de fautes que d'habitude dans ce chapitre, ma béta ne peut plus corriger mes chapitres.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 15 : Blaise**

Blaise avait couru à travers les couloirs du château jusqu'à la grande salle, c'était la fin du déjeuner, il espérait y trouver Ron. Il passa les portes et parcouru des yeux la table des rouges et or. Son regard fut attiré par une tignasse rousse au milieu de la table. Il s'approcha de la table des Gryffondors sous le regard médusé de tous les élèves. Il lui tapota sur l'épaule et Ginny se retourna.

\- Salut, tu pourrais me dire où trouver ton frère s'il te plait ?

Il avait parlé si simplement, sans l'air hautain qu'avaient d'habitude les Serpentards lorsqu'ils s'adressaient aux Gryffondors, et avec tant de politesse que la jeune fille en demeura surprise quelques secondes. Puis, le souvenir des disputes et bagarres qu'il y avait jusqu'à présent entre les deux maisons ennemies s'imposa à elle.

\- En quoi ça t'intéresse Zabini ? Répondit-elle agressivement. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une autre voix s'éleva.

\- Dans le dortoir, il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas en sortir aujourd'hui...

Le noir remercia Neville, car c'était lui qui avait surpris tout le monde en répondant, et prit la direction de la tour des rouges et or.

\- Pourquoi tu lui as répondu ?s'énerva la rouquine contre son petit ami, ce à quoi il se contenta de sourire.

Le jeune Londubat n'était vraiment sûr de rien, si Ron lui avait raconté son aventure, il avait refusé de nommer les personnes qui l'avaient faite avec lui. Même s'il ne lui avait pas parlé sentiments, Neville avait deviné que le rouquin n'était pas resté indifférent à la personne qu'il avait appris à découvrir. Et il avait comprit que cette personne venait de se présenter devant lui. Il avait voulu aider un peu et maintenant espérait ne pas avoir fait plus de mal que de bien.

0o0o0

Blaise arriva devant le tableau de la Grosse dame en se demandant comment il allait faire sans le mot de passe. Le portrait le regarda des pieds à la tête sans rien dire puis s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Bien que surpris le jeune homme entra dans la salle commune si semblable à la sienne si on ne prenait pas la couleur en compte. Sans aucune hésitation, il monta dans les étages jusqu'au dernier où étaient vraisemblablement les septièmes années. Il hésita et après quelques secondes frappa à la porte du dortoir. Le Serpentard entendit du bruit à l'intérieur et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, son estomac se serra à lui donner envie de vomir et sa tête lui disait de repartir en courant. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur Ron et tout s'arrêta. Le vide se fit dans sa tête, des papillons lui chatouillèrent le ventre et son cœur manqua un battement. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : serrer le rouquin dans ses bras, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour mais surtout, surtout s'engager avec lui.

0o0o0

Ron n'avait pas voulu sortir du dortoir ce jour-là car il savait que le jeu allait prendre fin, et que Blaise allait très certainement en sortir au bras de Sara avec des promesses d'engagement. Il souhaitait plus que tout échapper à ce spectacle. Il imaginait pour la centième fois depuis qu'il avait quitté l'aventure le beau black dans les bras de la jeune femme. Et plus le temps passait, plus son imagination allait loin. Il les voyait faire l'amour avec passion quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. C'est avec une grande surprise qu'il découvrit Blaise, avec la tête d'un petit garçon de dix ans le regarder du pallier.

Ils passèrent plusieurs secondes à se regarder sans rien dire, le noir essayant de savoir si l'homme qu'il aimait voudrait bien de lui, voudrait bien lui pardonner de ne pas avoir su le retenir quand sa mère avait décidé de l'éloigner. Le rouquin essayant de comprendre ce que faisait là celui dont il avait souhaité ne pas tomber amoureux sans y parvenir. Il avait peur de ce que voulait dire cette visite, peur de s'engager sérieusement avec le Serpentard, peur que celui-ci ne soit là que pour des plaisirs charnels, peur de souffrir...

\- Est-ce que je peux entrer ? Finit par demander Blaise.

Ron, toujours silencieux, se décala de l'encadrement de la porte pour le laisser passer puis lui désigna son lit où ils allèrent s'assoir.

\- Ecoute Ron...Je... Je suis désolé, commença le jeune Zabini, hésitant.

\- Désolé de quoi ? S'étonna le jeune Weasley en ouvrant des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

\- De ne pas m'être opposé à ma mère quand elle t'a éliminé, de t'avoir laissé partir...

\- C'était la règle du jeu, c'était à elle de choisir. Et alors, t'es venu pour m'annoncer ton mariage avec Sara ? Demanda Ron, amère, attaquant pour essayer de ne pas souffrir. Blaise sentit son estomac se serrer en entendant ça, mais il ne se laissa pas démonter.

\- Non, je ne suis pas avec Sara, ni avec Tiffany ou qui que ce soit d'autre, parce que la seule personne avec qui je veux être c'est toi, et personne d'autre !

Ron retenu son souffle en entendant ces mots mais un doute subsistait en lui, il ne pouvait sortir de sa tête la réputation de coureur de Blaise. Il semblait que la moitié de l'école soit passée entre ses cuisses, garçons comme filles et qu'il les ait tous jeté dès le petit matin.

\- Et tu me veux pour ajouter à ta collection de coups d'un soir ? demanda-t-il alors, toujours agressif.

Le Don Juan de l'école grimaça, effectivement, Tiffany l'avait prévenu que Ron avait peur de ça.

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir Ron, commença-t-il très maladroitement, c'est certain que tu me plais et que j'ai très envie de toi. Blaise laissa ses yeux déshabiller du regard le jeune homme en face de lui, voyant bien qu'il ne le laissait pas indifférent, mais d'un coup il changea de comportement et parla très sérieusement. Mais je ne veux pas de toi pour une nuit, je veux de toi pour toutes les nuits et pas que pour te faire l'amour mais aussi juste pour t'avoir contre moi. Je suis entrain de tomber amoureux de toi et je voudrais sortir avec toi, qu'on s'engage vraiment tous les deux.

Pendant sa déclaration, Blaise s'était rapproché du rouquin, prenant ses mains dans les siennes et approchant très proche sa bouche de sa consœur, leur souffles se mélangeaient mais il ne voulait pas réduire la distance qui les séparaient encore, il voulait que ce soit Ron qui le fasse. En attendant il apprécia l'agréable tension qui se sentait parfois quand deux personnes se désirent sans pour autant franchir le pas.

Ron avait sentit son cœur fondre pendant le discours du noir, il s'était figé en le sentant lui prendre les mains, en le sentant si proche et puis quand il eut finit de parler une agréable tension le grisa. Le Gryffondor osa supprimer l'espace qu'il y avait entre eux et s'empara des lèvres qu'il désirait depuis le début du jeu.

Tous deux se sentirent fondre dans ce baiser très chaste. Ron se sentait comme une guimauve toute molle, sans aucune volonté au contact de ces lèvres. Blaise sentit un feu d'artifice exploser en lui. Doucement Ron recula, ils se sourirent, mais le noir souhaitait plus. Il glissa sa main derrière la nuque de son nouvellement petit ami et l'attira doucement à lui. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau, le Serpentard alla quémander l'entrée du bout de sa langue et Ron le laissa passer. Leurs langues commencèrent un ballet, se découvrant encore et encore avec plaisir, ne se séparant que lorsque le souffle venait à manquer mais repartant de plus belle après.

Les autres parties de leurs corps n'étaient pas en reste. Blaise couchait son chéri sous lui, assis à califourchon, leurs bassins se rencontraient et se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre en leur déclenchant des vagues de plaisir. D'un bras, le Serpentard s'appuyait contre le matelas, la main perdu dans les cheveux roux, de l'autre main il s'appliquait à déboutonner la chemise encombrante pour pouvoir caresser sans obstacle la peau tachetée. Ron n'était pas en reste, il parcourait le dos musclé du noir d'une main et les fesses de l'autre.

\- Il vaudrait mieux qu'on arrête maintenant, commença à dire Blaise, essoufflé. Devant l'incompréhension qu'il lisait sur le visage du Gryffondor, il se pencha à son oreille et continua en chuchotant d'une voix très suave. J'ai très envie de toi et si tu ne veux pas qu'on aille plus loin ce soir, j'aimerais autant qu'on se calme dès maintenant.

Ron sourit et embrassa langoureusement son beau black, appuyant en même temps sur ses fesses pour l'emmener à la rencontre de son bassin. Leur provoquant à tous deux des gémissements de plaisir. Il se redressa pour qu'ils soient tous deux assis à nouveau et se débarrassa de sa chemise et tout de suite après de celle de Blaise. Pantalons et sous-vêtements allèrent rapidement le tas de vêtements au pied du lit. Pour la première fois, le Gryffondor se permis de regarder avec insistance le corps du beau Serpentard, et celui-ci s'en sentit flatté.

Il était certes flatté mais aussi impatient, aussi rallongea-t-il sous lui son petit ami et embrassa toutes parcelles de peau qu'il avait à sa portée. Commençant par le cou où il laissa de belles marques violacées, puis il descendit sur le torse où il s'arrêta pour lécher, mordiller, sucer les tétons, titillant l'autre d'une main. Il continua de descendre, à l'intérieur de cuisse, passant très proche du sexe dressé mais sans le prendre directement. Recevant un gémissement de frustration, Blaise se décida à poser ses lèvres sur les testicules de son amant. Il commença par les embrasser avant de les gober, les lécher, les sucer, récoltant de délicieux petits cris de plaisir.

Il murmura un sort pour lubrifier ses doigts et, en même temps qu'il en introduisait un dans l'intimité de Ron, il prit entièrement son sexe en bouche, calquant ses vas-et-viens sur ceux de son doigt. Le rouge et or avait été surpris par les sensations. C'était trop bon de se faire masturber ainsi pas Blaise, que ce soit sa bouche, sa langue ou ses doigts, tout ne lui envoyait que des vibrations de plaisir. Il remarqua à peine que son amant avait continué sa préparation en ajoutant deux autres doigts l'un après l'autre, tellement le plaisir qu'il recevait par la fellation était intense… il était proche de la jouissance quand Blaise retira ses doigts de son intimité, retira sa bouche de son sexe, ne lui laissant qu'un sentiment de vide et de frustration, lui faisant pousser un gémissement de mécontentement.

Le noir sourit et remonta au niveau de son chéri pour l'embrasser avec avidité en même temps qu'il pressait son sexe, magiquement lubrifié contre son intimité. Cependant, il voulait être vraiment sûr que c'était ce que le rouquin voulait. Il n'entra pas et le regarda droit dans les yeux, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui demander son accord, Ron avait encerclé sa taille de ses jambes et l'avait rapproché de lui. Blaise poussa un soupir de contentement en entrant en l'homme qu'il aimait. Il entra complètement en son homme et arrêta tout mouvement pour qu'il s'habitue à sa présence.

Ron avait mal, mais il était tellement excité qu'il ne voulait pas en tenir compte. En attendant que la douleur disparaisse, le noir l'embrassa avec passion et prit son sexe en main pour diriger son esprit vers autre chose que la douleur. Rapidement, le sexe de Ron fut à nouveau au garde-à-vous, toute trace de douleur avait disparût de son visage et Blaise amorça de lents et profonds mouvements de hanches, les faisant gémir tous les deux. Soudain le Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux en criant de plaisir, son amant venant de taper sa prostate et lui avait envoyé une fulgurante décharge de plaisir. Content de lui, d'entendre son amour exprimer ainsi son plaisir, Blaise retourna à la source de ce plaisir, de plus en plus rapidement et de plus en plus brutalement. Ils n'étaient, tous deux, plus qu'amour, sueur, et cris de bonheur. Ils se libérèrent en même temps, le Serpentard dans le rouge et or, le Gryffondor entre eux deux, en criant le prénom de l'autre.

Le noir sortit de son amant et s'allongea à ses cotés avant de l'amener à se lover contre lui. Ron se laissa faire avec plaisir, appréciant l'instant.

\- Je t'aime, chuchota Blaise en caressant les cheveux de rouquin

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, répondit Ron, juste avant que son estomac ne se mette à parler lui aussi, faisant exploser de rire le Serpentard.

\- Il semblerait que ça ne te réussit pas de rester enfermé dans ta tour, dit-il moqueur. Aller Mr Weasley ! Allons nous restaurer, dit en accompagnant le geste à la parole et en se levant.

**Et voilà ! Ca vous a plu ?**

**Plus que deux chapitres et cette fic sera finie... Une autre est au cours d'écriture.**

**Le prochain chapitre dans deux semaines, il s'intitulera "Drago"**


	16. Drago

**Bonjour à vous tous !**

**Désolée pour ce léger retard.**

_**J'ai répondu aux reviews par messages sauf pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte.**_

_**Marie : Oui, le dernier chapitre sera une sorte d'épilogue.**_

_**Merci à tous les lecteurs, à tous ceux qui ont ajouté cette fic à leurs favoris et à tous ceux qui ont mis une alerte dessus.**_

**Je vous rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.**

**Pour ceux qui me liraient pour la première fois : j'écris des fics avec des relations homosexuelles et hétérosexuelles, avec des slashs explicites alors homophobes et âmes sensibles abstenez-vous !**

**Je m'excuse s'il y a plus de fautes que d'habitude dans ce chapitre, ma béta ne peut plus corriger mes chapitres.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 16 : Drago**

Drago avait passé un après-midi serein avec sa mère, ils avaient rediscuté de l'aventure et de son dénouement. Narcissa était vraiment heureuse pour son fils et fière que celui-ci ait eu le courage de passer outre les premiers rapports qu'ils avaient eu avec Harry. Il était à table, dans la grande salle, avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Théodore et Blaise avaient eu un peu de mal à quitter leurs amoureux des yeux et à vraiment se concentrer sur la conversation. Le blondinet rongeait son frein, il voulait raconter à ses amis son aventure et qu'ils lui racontent la leur, mais il allait devoir patienter, il semblerait que ses amis soient sur une autre planète et qu'il n'était pas possible de leur laisser un message. Il voulait aussi être avec Harry, mais cela non plus n'était pas possible pour le moment. Il laissa ses yeux divaguer sur les tables, reconnaissant les visages des jeunes hommes qu'il avait rencontrés lorsque soudain il se rendit compte qu'il en manquait un : William. Il sentit un nœud se faire dans son estomac et se rappela le regard mauvais que le jeune noir lui avait lancé lors de son élimination pendant la cérémonie finale. Drago regarda la table des professeurs et se rendit compte que Mrs Pomfresh y siégeait. Il se leva soudainement et quitta la grande salle.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'infirmerie Drago se figea. William tenait d'une main les bras d'Harry au dessus de sa tête et de l'autre il essayait de lui faire avaler une potion. Le Survivant était trop faible pour réagir, essayant de se libérer sans y parvenir. Aucun des deux n'avait vu le blond entrer. Ce dernier se remit rapidement de sa surprise et sortit sa baguette.

\- Eloignes-toi de lui William, dit le jeune Malefoy d'une voix forte et ferme, la baguette pointée sur le noir.

Les deux autres tournèrent la tête vers lui et le Serdaigle eut un regard dépité. Il souffla d'un air désespérément exagéré à la manière d'une star de cinéma et prit le chemin de la sortie de l'infirmerie.

\- Laisses-moi la potion, ordonna Drago quand William passa à sa hauteur.

Le noir fit le geste de la lui donner mais au dernier moment, il lâcha la fiole par terre.

\- Oups ! Dit-il, mais il se dépêcha de sortir définitivement et voyant que le blond allait le frapper.

Le jeune Malefoy s'accroupi pour mettre les doigts dans la potion et les porter à son nez, puis il la nettoya d'un geste. Il se rendit ensuite au chevet de l'homme de son cœur.

\- Ca va ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Oui, répondit le brun pas très sûr de lui. C'était quoi comme potion ?

\- Hum… un filtre d'amour…

\- T'es arrivé juste à temps alors ! Rigola Harry.

Drago le trouva craquant et ne pu s'empêcher de venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser chaste, mais qui leur envoya des papillons dans le ventre à tous les deux. Ils allaient approfondir le baiser quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et la douce voix de l'infirmière retenti.

\- Alors, Mr Potter, je vois que vous allez mieux ! Vous pouvez donc sortir de l'infirmerie !

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier et se leva avec l'aide de son petit ami. Mrs Pomfresh lui donna quelques potions à prendre pour les jours à venir et les mit dehors tous les deux. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre du Serpentard qui en avait une individuelle en tant que préfet-en-chef. Ils se mirent en caleçon et s'endormirent entrelacés.

0o0o0

Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'Harry et Drago passaient toutes leurs nuits ensemble, comme leurs amis passaient leurs nuits dans la chambre d'Hermione ou de Théodore qui avait prêté la sienne à Ron et Blaise. Les jeunes gens se retrouvaient tous les six ensemble dès que c'était possible et sinon étaient réunis par maison.

Ce soir-là, Drago était à son bureau en train de faire ses devoirs, attendant qu'Harry revienne de son entraînement de Quiddich. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un Gryffondor détrempé et tremblant de froid.

\- On dirait que tu viens de traverser la moitié du parc sous l'orage ! s'exclama le Serpentard en rigolant, le dit orage grondant à l'extérieur et la pluie venant taper contre les fenêtres.

Il se leva et alla embrasser son petit ami qui bougonnait. Le rouge et or se sentit fondre sous le baiser et l'approfondit. Il passa ses mains sous la chemise de Drago qui poussa un cri de surprise au contact des membres gelés.

\- C'est pour t'être foutu de ma gueule, chuchota Harry entre deux baisers, promenant ses mains glaciales sur toute la peau du blond à laquelle il avait accès.

Le vert et argent grogna et entreprit de déshabiller le brun.

\- vais m'occuper de te réchauffer ! souffla-t-il chaleureusement en poussant le glaçon sur pattes vers la salle de bain.

Quand ils atteignirent la douche, le jeune Potter était nu alors que son ancien ennemi était toujours habillé. Tous deux étaient par contre visiblement excités. Harry hésita une demi-seconde puis se décida qu'il était largement temps de faire évoluer sa relation avec le beau Serpentard. Il se concentra et déshabilla d'un sort sans baguette son futur amant qui eut un petit hoquet de surprise. Le Gryffondor fit un sourire charmeur à Drago qui se sentit fondre avant de l'embrasser et de l'entraîner avec lui sous la douche.

Sous l'eau chaude tous deux s'embrassaient à en perdre leur souffle, leurs mains partaient à la découverte du corps de l'autre où elles n'avaient jusqu'à présent jamais été. Ils se masturbaient l'un l'autre, s'arrachant mutuellement des gémissements de plaisir quand Drago fut prit d'une subite envie. Il se mit à genoux devant son amant et commença part lui embrasser l'intérieur des cuisses alors qu'une de ses mains allait jouer avec ses testicules. Doucement il recentra sa bouche, l'amenant d'abord à rejoindre sa main pour lécher et embrasser les bourses bien pleines, arrachant des grognements de plaisir à son petit ami. Puis sa langue se posa à la base de la hampe du brun, remonta doucement jusqu'au gland comme s'il s'agissait d'une glace.

Harry frissonnait de plaisir il n'avait jamais goûté à ces plaisirs là mais il s'en délectait et en voulait plus. Il glissa ses mains dans les cheveux blonds et appuya tout doucement pour inciter Drago à le prendre complètement en bouche. Celui-ci ricana mais s'exécuta rapidement. Au moment où il sentit tout son membre se faire happer par la chaleur de la cavité buccale, la respiration d'Harry se bloqua, puis il poussa un gros soupir de contentement quand le Serpentard commença ses va-et-vient.

Drago prenait plaisir à faire perdre ainsi la tête à Harry, à entendre ses gémissements, à sentir son bassin avancer vers lui pour accentuer encore les sensations de la fellation. Le brun était, selon le Serpentard, un véritable appel à la luxure, depuis des semaines il réfrénait ses envies qui se voyaient à ce moment-là décuplé, ainsi que les sensations provoquées.

Le blond fit glisser sa main des testicules de son amant vers son intimité, jouant tout d'abord avec, s'amusant des réactions qu'il provoquait. Et, soudainement, il entra un doigt, faisant crier de surprise son amant. Il continuait de le sucer en même temps pour faire passer la douleur de la première fois tout en faisant doucement bouger son doigt pour qu'Harry s'habitue à sa présence. Le Gryffondor qui n'était plus que gémissements de plaisir, se détendit rapidement et ne sentit aucune douleur à l'intrusion de deux autres doigts, allant de lui-même à la rencontre de ces doigts. Il n'avait jamais connu autant de plaisir et en souhaitait davantage, mais il sentait qu'il allait bientôt être submergé.

\- Je vais… essaya-t-il de dire mais sans grande réussite.

Drago comprit mais n'arrêta pas pour autant, au contraire, il accéléra ses mouvements, synchronisant sa bouche et ses doigts pour accompagner son amant jusqu'à l'orgasme. Soudain, il sentit les muscles se contracter autour de ses doigts et retira sa bouche juste à temps pour ne pas recevoir la semence de son amant à l'intérieur, par contre, il la reçu sur le torse. Le blondinet se releva et alla embrasser son petit ami et le prendre dans ses bras. Effectivement Harry avait les jambes flageolantes et menaçait de tomber à tout moment. Alors que le brun s'appuyait sur lui, Drago attrapa le savon et commença à nettoyer amoureusement le Gryffondor.

\- Et toi ? demanda Le Survivant une fois qu'il se fut suffisamment remis, sentant l'érection du blond contre sa cuisse.

\- Et si… répondit le Serpentard d'un ton langoureux. On finissait de se laver et allait continuer ça au lit ? Il m'a semblé tout à l'heure que tu n'aurais pas dit non à ce que j'en mette plus. Ajouta-t-il en retournant titiller l'intimité d'Harry du bout des doigts, le faisant frissonner d'anticipation.

Ils finirent de se laver très rapidement et Harry entraina son amant sur le lit et l'embrassant avec avidité. Drago s'allongea entre les jambes du brun et lui glissa un coussin sous les fesses, son membre pressant contre son entrée intime.

\- Vas-y Dray, je te veux, souffla le Gryffondor qui était à nouveau très excité.

\- Patience, je ne veux pas te faire mal, répondit le Serpentard, se faisant lui-même violence pour ne pas le prendre sur le champ.

Il alla chercher du lubrifiant dans sa table de nuit et s'en étala sur son sexe et les doigts sous le regard gourmand du brun. Drago s'agenouilla entre les jambes de son amant et fit glisser un de ses doigts lubrifié dans l'intimité d'Harry, en le regardant fixement, une lueur de luxure au fond des yeux et en le masturbant de l'autre main dans le même temps. Il fut satisfait de sentir que le jeune Potter ne s'était presque pas recontracté et il put facilement faire entrer ses trois doigts et faire des mouvements de ciseaux avec. Satisfait de sa préparation et devant l'impatience du Gryffondor, il retira ses doigts et positionna son membre à la place. Tout doucement, Drago pénétra son amant, l'embrassa amoureusement et restant attentif à tout signe de douleur.

Harry ne ressentit tout d'abord qu'une gêne mais quand le blondinet l'eut pénétré de plus de la moitié de sa longueur il commença à avoir mal. Voyant cela le jeune Malefoy prit en main la verge de son amant et le masturba sans douceur pour détourner son attention de la douleur. Cela fut rapidement efficace, quand le brun donna un coup de bassin, Drago sut qu'il pouvait bouger. Il commença par donner de lents et amples coups de bassins, allant de plus en plus profondément à la recherche de la prostate du Gryffondor. Ce dernier était tout en gémissements et ne ressentait plus que plaisir quand soudain il cria en écarquillant les yeux sous une bien plus grosse décharge de plaisir. Le Serpentard eut un sourire, il avait enfin trouvé la prostate de son amant. Il accéléra son rythme, se laissant aller à ses pulsions et se laissant envahir par son plaisir. Tous deux n'étaient plus que cris et gémissements de plaisir, leurs corps ne faisaient plus qu'un et se collaient encore plus l'un à l'autre grâce à la chaleur qu'ils produisaient. Drago sentit qu'il n'allait plus tarder à venir, il reprit la verge de son amant en main et calqua ses mouvements sur celui de ses hanches. Rapidement tous deux jouirent en même temps, criant le prénom l'un de l'autre dans un dernier spasme de plaisir.

Le blond se dégagea d'Harry et s'allongea à ses côtés, l'attirant à lui pour qu'il vienne se lover dans ses bras, prolongeant leurs instants de total bonheur.

\- Je t'aime Dray. Chuchota le brun en sentant le sommeil l'envahir.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répondit Drago avec un sourire dans la voix comme sur les lèvres.

Tous deux tombèrent rapidement dans les bras de Morphée, toujours lovés l'un contre l'autre.

**Et voilà ! Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ?**

**Le prochain chapitre sera une sorte d'épilogue sur nos couples, et ce sera le dernier. Je le publierai dans deux semaines.**

**A bientôt**


	17. Le mariage d'Hermione et Théodore

**Bonjour à vous tous !**

_**J'ai répondu aux reviews par messages.**_

_**Merci à tous les lecteurs, à tous ceux qui ont ajoutés cette fic à leurs favoris et à tous ceux qui ont mis une alerte dessus.**_

_**Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette fic !**_

**Je vous rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.**

**Pour ceux qui me liraient pour la première fois : j'écris des fics avec des relations homosexuelles et hétérosexuelles, avec des slashs explicites alors homophobes et âmes sensibles abstenez-vous !**

**Je m'excuse s'il y a plus de fautes que d'habitude dans ce chapitre, ma béta ne peut plus corriger mes chapitres.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 17 : Le mariage d'Hermione et Théodore**

Hermione dansait avec son mari. Depuis trois ans que le professeur Dumbledore avait décidé d'organiser ce jeu, les jeunes gens ne s'étaient plus quittés. C'est le plus naturellement du monde, que Théodore avait demandé sa main à sa petite amie de la manière la plus romantique qui soit.

_Flash-back._

_Ils avaient décidé de partir à l'étranger pour leurs vacances et Théodore avait fait la surprise de la destination à Hermione. La future médicomage avait retrouvé avec un plaisir non dissimulé les îles Galapagos où ils avaient vécu leur premier rendez-vous en tête à tête. Tous deux avaient vécus une semaine paradisiaque sur ces îles où les animaux semblaient venir tout droit de la préhistoire. Le dernier soir, le futur avocat avait sorti le grand jeu et avait emmené l'ancienne Gryffondor dans le restaurant le plus classe de l'archipel. Entre le plat et le dessert, il s'était mis à genoux devant elle et lui avait présenté une petite boîte, semblable à celle de la dernière cérémonie du jeu._

_\- Hermione, depuis plus de deux ans que nous sommes ensemble, je t'aime plus que tout et je sais que je veux faire le reste de ma vie avec toi. Veux-tu devenir ma femme ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant la boîte._

_La jeune femme se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser, ne retenant pas ses larmes de joie._

_\- Oui, oui, je le veux ! Dit-elle entre deux baisers._

_Leur échange fut interrompu par le serveur qui amenait les desserts. Avec de grands sourires aux lèvres, ils reprirent leurs places et Théodore fit glisser la bague de fiançailles à l'annulaire de sa chérie._

_Fin du Flash-back_

Harry et Drago ainsi que Blaise et Ron étaient là eux-aussi, toujours en couple, ils étaient les témoins des jeunes mariés. Les anciens princes ennemis étaient toujours ensemble et menaient une vie discrète, essayant de rester à l'abri des médias. Pour cela ils s'étaient installés dans un bel appartement dans le Londres moldu. Drago suivait des cours de potion par correspondance et travaillait comme assistant-professeur à Poudlard alors qu'Harry était entré comme attrapeur dans l'équipe nationale de Quiddich.

Blaise et Ron s'étaient installés dans la campagne, très proche des parents du rouquin, Molly ayant du mal à couper le cordon. Ils avaient donc comme voisins les Weasley père et mère d'un côté, les jumeaux à peine plus loin, et de l'autre côté Ginny et Neville qui s'étaient mariés l'année précédente. La jeune femme était d'ailleurs présente au mariage mais assise en train de discuter car elle ne pouvait pas danser, ayant déjà du mal à voir ses pieds. Elle devait accoucher dans les semaines à venir. Blaise s'était réconcilié avec sa mère qui était venu sonner chez eux après presque un an sans aucun contact avec son fils. Ce soir là la conversation avait été compliquée mais elle était venue s'excuser et faire mieux connaissance avec Ron. Elle voulait à nouveau faire partie de la vie de son fils. Depuis, elle venait régulièrement chez eux et elle avait été ravie d'apprendre quelques mois avant le mariage que le couple entamait des démarches pour pouvoir adopter. Effectivement tous deux travaillaient déjà. Blaise comme aurore au ministère, ses faits et gestes pendant la guerre lui ayant permis de faire sa formation en accélérer et Ron gérait la deuxième boutique que les jumeaux avaient ouvert. Tiffany était à fur et à mesure devenue une des plus proches amies du couple et avait finit par tomber amoureuse de Seamus Finnigan. Tous deux étaient là aussi au mariage. Ils avaient fait un break dans leur tour du monde pour répondre à l'invitation des amoureux.

Il était près de trois heures du matin et les derniers invités prenaient la direction de leur chambre, tout comme les jeunes mariés. Théodore dévorait sa femme des yeux, elle portait une magnifique robe sirène avec le dos en dentelles. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa avec passion. Ses mains partirent à la recherche de l'ouverture de la robe alors qu'Hermione s'occupait de lui retirer sa veste de costume, puis sa cravate et sa chemise. Il était déjà torse-nu quand il trouva la fermeture éclaire et la fit glisser. La robe tomba délicatement au sol. Le jeune homme se recula pour pouvoir admirer sa femme. Elle portait un très bel ensemble de dentelle blanche : soutien-gorge, string, porte-jarretelles et bas. Hermione revint vers lui et lui retira les vêtements qu'il lui restait alors que lui se contenta de retirer le string.

La mariée entraina son homme sur le lit et l'embrassa passionnément. Puis elle fit descendre sa bouche le long du torse imberbe pour aller délicatement jouer avec la verge tendue. Théodore soupirait de contentement, mais il voulait aussi donner du plaisir à sa femme. D'un geste, il lui fit comprendre ce qu'il voulait et elle se retourna, positionnant ses jambes de chaque côté de la tête du jeune homme puis elle reprit sa fellation. Le jeune marié passa sa langue entre les grandes lèvres de sa femme et alla jouer avec le petit bouton de chair, provoquant frissons de plaisirs et gémissements de la nouvelle Mrs Nott. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de ces jeux, Hermione n'était plus que cris de plaisir étouffés par le sexe qui était dans sa bouche, atteignant l'orgasme. Théodore lui se retenait de jouir mais n'en était pas loin tant sa femme lui inspirait ainsi la luxure.

Quand il sentit que l'ancienne Gryffondor s'était remise de son orgasme, il lui fit comprendre de se relever et de revenir à lui. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau passionnément, partageant le goût du plaisir d'Hermione avec celle-ci. La jeune femme monta à califourchon sur son mari et s'assit sur son membre dressé tout en continuant de l'embrasser, les faisant gémir tous deux. Ils commencèrent à faire l'amour lentement, amoureusement, prenant leur temps, s'imprégnant de la peau de l'autre, du goût de l'autre, de l'odeur de l'autre, des gémissements de l'autre.

De temps à autre, la jeune femme se redressait pour changer les sensations en étant pénétrée sous un autre angle, leur procurant à tous deux de nouvelles vagues de plaisir. Théodore en profitait pour admirer sa femme toujours aussi belle dans ses sous-vêtements, décoiffée et avec le rouge aux joues. C'était la première fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour alors qu'elle n'était pas totalement nue et ce changement rajoutait un peu de piquant à leur rapport en plus du gros piquant déjà ajouté par le mariage en lui-même. Il profitait de cette position pour retourner caresser le clitoris d'Hermione, la faisant crier de plaisir très rapidement, celle-ci atteignant vite des sommets sous la double stimulation.

Ils changèrent plusieurs fois de position ainsi jusqu'à atteindre l'orgasme ensemble, Théodore couché sur Hermione. Lorsqu'il voulu se retirer, elle le retint en le serrant contre elle. Ils s'endormirent ainsi. La jeune femme en dessous sexy, son mari toujours en elle.

0o0o0

Severus et Remus avaient eux aussi été conviés au mariage et avaient la chambre à coté de celle des jeunes mariés. Ils étaient partis se coucher bien avant eux et dormaient lorsque ceux-ci avaient regagné leur chambre. Le loup-garou avait été réveillé par les gémissements et les cris d'Hermione. Si au départ il avait été très gêné d'assister aux sons de leurs ébats, il en avait rapidement été excité. Il s'était alors tourné vers son amant qui dormait toujours et avait commencé à laisser courir ses mains sur son torse et plus bas. Le corps du professeur de potion avait réagit aux caresses et un début d'excitation était apparue mais lui dormait toujours. Remus décida alors de s'amuser. Sa bouche fit le même chemin que sa main, elle se posa tout d'abord à la base du coup, puis descendit pour aller jouer avec les tétons et alla finir sa course sur la verge à moitié éveillée. Le professeur Lupin lança un sort de lubrification à trois de ses doigts et en même temps qu'il commençait à sucer le sexe de son amant commença à le pénétrer d'un.

Severus se sentit sortir des bras de Morphée par une sensation de bien-être et de plaisir qui lui sembla étrange au réveil. Son esprit à la fois embrumé par le sommeil et le plaisir avait du mal à analyser la situation. Celle-ci commença à s'éclaircir lorsqu'il s'entendit pousser un gémissement en sentant un doigt le pénétrer. Il ouvrit les yeux et les baissa sur Remus qui, entre ses jambes, s'affairait à le réveiller de la meilleure manière qui soit. Puis il entendit des cris de jouissance qui n'étaient pas les siens et comprit que c'était ce qui avait réveillé et inspiré ainsi son amant.

Il posa une main dans les cheveux du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, lui signalant ainsi qu'il était éveillé et se laissa porter par les sensations des doigts de Remus en lui, de sa bouche autour de lui. Après plusieurs minutes de cette douce torture, le loup-garou se retira, n'ayant plus aucun contact avec son amant et lui donnant une sensation de vide. Mais très vite ce vide fut comblé.

Remus vint se mettre au dessus de Severus et le pénétra avec délicatesses. Ils gémirent de concert. Le professeur de potion était très étroit, même s'il laissait son amant le prendre quand celui-ci le désirait c'était quelque chose de rare. Tous deux préféraient quand c'était le professeur de défense qui était pris. L'ancien Serpentard était complètement abandonné à son amant, il gémissait, montait son bassin à la rencontre de celui de Remus, accentuant un peu le mouvement de celui-ci et le faisant toucher sa prostate à chaque. L'ancien Gryffondor était encerclé par les chaires de son amant, il se sentait serré et cela renforçait la sensation de plaisir. Très vite, le plaisir exacerbé par l'étroitesse de Serevus, son abandon total et les cris de plaisir d'Hermione, Remus sentit l'orgasme arriver. Il accéléra ses coups de reins, les faisant crier tous deux et se déversa dans son amant, très vite suivi de celui-ci qui jouit entre eux.

**Fin**

**Et voilà, cette fiction est finie. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu.**

**Avez-vous aimé ce dernier chapitre ?**

**J'ai commencé à écrire une nouvelle fic, j'espère l'avoir rapidement suffisamment avancée pour la publier rapidement et que vous serez au rendez-vous.**

**Lyla0ï**


End file.
